Reencuentro
by Peare
Summary: Un esperado reencuentro de los 8 niños elegidos después de muchos años separados y llevando vidas diferentes, pero al reencontrarse... nuevas aventuras y emociones se sucederán, que les harán unirse una vez mas... o tal vez separarse definitivamente.
1. Tai y Sora

Había pasado 12 largos años desde que se había despedido de Agumon… su vida había cambiado por completo, había terminado el instituto y la preparatoria, al fin había entrado en la universidad de Odaiba.

Su vida había cambiado, pero él no se sentía nada cambiado, ahora tenía 23 años, pero seguía teniendo el mismo carácter despreocupado y bromista, al menos eso es lo que su novia le recordaba a cada rato que pasaba, pero si había cambiado su aspecto, gracias a la beca futbolística por la que estudiaba ciencias políticas en la universidad de Odaiba, estaba más en forma que nunca, era el capitán de su equipo e iban de primeros en la liga universitaria de Japón. Tenía los ojos castaños al igual que su pelo, pero por obligación de su trabajo en el restaurante lo tenía corto y bien peinado, por el resto nada más había cambiado en el.

Pero su vida no se reducía a sus estudios y al fútbol, muy a su pesar, también tenía un tedioso trabajo de camarero que le robaba un preciado tiempo que podía aprovechar para estar más con su novia, pero el dinero que proporcionaba ese trabajo era esencial si quería seguir viviendo de alquiler con ella.

Otra de las cosas que no había cambiado en su vida, había sido ella, ella seguía en su vida de forma ininterrumpida, todos sus amigos en la aventura por el mundo digital se habían marchado, incluso su hermana pequeña, pero ella no, como siempre, ella permanecía a su lado y el al de ella.

Siempre había sido así…

Después del duro día de clases, entrenamientos y trabajo en el restaurante, llegó a su pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, se desplomó en el sofá del pequeño salón y suspiro, miro el reloj y vio que su novia aún tardaría en llegar a casa, ella también trabajaba para la tienda de su madre para pagar su parte del alquiler, así que se decidió ir a buscarla para que no tuviera que coger el último metro que le traería de vuelta a casa, recogió como pudo su ropa del trabajo y del entrenamiento, que cargo todo el día junto a sus libros. Dejo algo de cenar preparándose en el horno, algo que siempre le agradeció a Mimi es que le enseñara algunas recetas en sus cortas visitas, sino aun solo sabría preparar huevos revueltos… con huevos cocidos.

Se ducho a toda prisa y sintiéndose renovado recogió su casco naranja y el casco rojo (colores elegidos por su novia, debido a la tonalidad de los emblemas que portaron alguna vez) bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y arrancó su moto, era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le había deparado su tedioso trabajo de camarero, con el dinero que ganaba podía pagar su parte del alquiler y logró ahorrar el suficiente dinero como para comprar una moto que le hacía la vida más fácil.

No tardó en llegar a la puerta de la floristería donde trabajaba su pareja, como era de esperar ella se había quedado sola hasta el cierre, así que no pudo evitar que su vena infantil, de la que tanto se quejaba ella volviera a salir, se escondió entre un pequeño callejón aun con el casco puesto y cuando escucho sus pasos acercándose, saltó de pronto a su espalda.

-Tai se que eres tu…-dijo Sora sin inmutarse mientras le miraba de forma altiva colocando ambas manos en su cintura-¿sabes que ya no eres un niño?

-¿Qué problema hay en querer seguir siendo un niño?-le preguntó Tai mientras se quitaba el casco y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-No cambiaras nunca…-dijo Sora suspirando, pero al momento esbozó una sonrisa-lo prefiero así…-le dijo mientras le acercaba a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, como hacían siempre desde que habían empezado a salir juntos hacia ya casi cinco años, en su último año en la preparatoria.

Tai miro con detenimiento a Sora, era una de las pocas cosas que había estado siempre en su vida, desde antes de llegar al mundo digital... ya estaba ella, siendo su inseparable compañera de clases y de fútbol, incluso habían ido juntos al jardín de infancia, para él había sido imposible imaginar su futuro en el que Sora no estuviera presente, pero ya no solo como una simple amiga, ella era mucho más para él, le conocía mejor que nadie, algunas veces sentía que Sora le conocía mejor que el mismo…

Ella si apenas había cambiado, había crecido como todos, pero su aspecto se mantenía, su pelo pelirrojo, sus ojos brillantes, su voz cálida y maternal... todo en Sora era auténtico y se mantenía inalterable, igual que su paciencia con él.

Sora también estudiaba en la universidad de Odaiba, pero estudiaba Economía, una carrera que Tai le parecía soporífera, no era capaz de entender la pasión de Sora por el mercado de valores, aunque eso le pasaba a ella con la política, lo consideraba aburrido y repetitivo. Ella también seguía practicando tenis, dejó el fútbol poco antes de acabar la escuela, pero ella lo hacía por afición, no entrenaba de forma profesional como él y al igual que Tai, también trabajaba para poder pagar el alquiler del pequeño apartamento que compartían desde hace un año, ella trabajaba con su madre en la floristería familiar.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-le preguntó Sora mientras cogía su casco rojo y montaba en la moto- pero conduzco yo-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de bajar la visera de su casco, Tai simplemente suspiro y montó detrás de Sora, jamás lo reconocería, pero conducía mejor que él.

Llegaron a su apartamento y la cena ya estaba lista, comieron mientras contaban lo que había sido de su día, pero había sido casi como otro cualquiera, hasta que Tai se dio cuenta de que Sora parecía ausente.

-¿Tan mal cocino?-le preguntó Tai, aunque lo hacía para entablar la conversación, Sora le miró y le dedicó una de las sonrisas que mejor la ejemplifican.

-No, no se trata de eso, sino…-dijo Sora mientras levantaba la mirada y Tai también lo hacía, cierto, a el también le pasaba.

Ambos miraron a la pared del salón donde colgaba una enorme foto de su último día en el Mundo digital, en aquella foto estaban todos, sus amigos y sus compañeros Digimon.

-Dentro de un mes se harán doce años desde aquella foto… les hecho tanto de menos…-dijo Sora con un suspiro triste añadido…

Tai observó una vez más la foto, Sora estaba en lo cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había visto todos, exactamente iba a hacer doce años…

Después de que volvieran del mundo digital, la primera en emprender un camino diferente había sido Mimi, los padres de Mimi se habían mudado a la ciudad de New York un año después del regreso del mundo digital gracias a que el Señor Tachikawa, había encontrado un empleo en la ciudad, con todo, ella había sido una de las personas con la que más habían mantenido el contacto, ella había logrado entrar en la universidad, pero lo había dejado en menos de un año, porque decidió que su gran sueño era convertirse en una gran chef y ciertamente, era una maravillosa cocinera, de las pocas visitas que les había hecho a él y a Sora en el tiempo que había pasado, logró que el aprendiera a cocinar, algo que de por sí ya consideraba algo meritorio, lo último que supo gracias a Sora fue que ella había terminado la escuela culinaria de New York en los Estados Unidos y que ahora trabajaba en un prestigioso y vanguardista restaurante en la ciudad de New York donde residía.

Después de Mimi, el siguiente en emprender viaje, fue T.K., aún recordaba con ternura el llanto tanto de él y de su hermana Kari al separarse en el aeropuerto el día que se fue, para el poco tiempo en el que habían estado juntos se había vuelto amigos inseparables, se había acostumbrado a ver a Kari y a T.K. uno como la prolongación del otro, ciertamente, gracias a sus Digimon ángeles, siempre había luchado uno al lado del otro y al ser los más pequeños, su conexión solo se hizo más fuerte, pero la distancia había acabado con aquello, T.K. se había mudado a Francia, con la familia de su madre, para que pudiera ir a uno de los colegios más importantes de París y lo último que supo del pequeño ángel, era gracias a Matt, T.K. estudiaba su primer año de periodismo en la universidad y tenía una preciosa novia llamada Catherine, que había visto en fotos que había compartido durante los últimos meses con Matt.

Los siguientes fueron Izzy y Joe, los dos se fueron a estudiar sus respectivas carreras a la vez a la capital de Europa, Berlín, Joe como era de esperar estudió medicina, iba a empezar a ejercer en un hospital de Berlín, cuando un terrible accidente de su hermano Shin, que le costó la vida, hizo que Joe siguiera sus pasos como médico para ONG en países en conflicto como lo había sido Shin, Tai cuando supo la decisión de Joe se asustó y le hizo sentirse orgulloso de Joe a partes iguales, por la multitud de viajes que realizaba era difícil mantener el contacto, solo deseaba con todo el corazón que este donde este que estuviera a salvo, Joe era más fuerte de lo que parecía, en sus aventuras lo había demostrado...

Por su parte, Izzy dejó constancia del genio que era, en Berlín estudió a la vez las carreras universitarias de Ingeniería Informática, Matemáticas y Física Teórica, las termino un año antes de lo esperado con matrícula de honor y como era de esperar, este hecho no pasó inadvertido para la comunidad científica y actualmente trabajaba en el CERN suizo donde también vivía, Tai recordaba aún un email que había intercambiado con Izzy en el que le pregunto en que estaba trabajando (por amabilidad más que interés) y la respuesta de Izzy aun a día de hoy la estaba intentando descifrar, porque no entendía nada de nada…

Después vinieron las partidas que le resultaron más duras para él, quería a todos sus amigos, pero la partida de Matt y más tarde, la de su hermana pequeña… sus presencias fue las que más había notado en falta.

Matt de la noche a la mañana había decidido convertirse en astronauta, algo de lo que se burló Tai en su día, pensaba que Matt le estaba gastando una broma, pero una mañana se encontró con un mensaje de despedida de Matt, se fue también a los Estados Unidos, concretamente a Houston donde estudiaba ingeniería espacial en el programa de jóvenes promesas de la NASA, esto le decía en el mensaje y le pedía disculpas a él y a Sora por no despedirse en persona, no quería despedidas incómodas… estúpido y arrogante Matt, casi estuvo a punto de dejar de hablarle, pero Sora le hizo ver que Matt había hecho las cosas así, porque le resultaba muy duro despedirse de ellos, no quería derrumbarse, eso había pasado ya hacía cuatro largos años…

Y por último, la despedida que más le costó, había sido de su pequeña e indefensa Hikari, de su hermana pequeña, con respeto a ella se sentía triste a la par de orgulloso, su hermana quería ser profesora y sus altas cualificaciones le hizo ganar la beca japonesa para que aprendiera del mejor sistema educativo del mundo, el finlandés, por eso desde hacía casi diez meses estaba viviendo en Finlandia, le costó muchísimo despedirse de Kari, pero casi todas las semanas intercambian emails, donde le informaba de que en el primer mes lo paso un poco mal, ya que no conocía el idioma, pero que también había conocido a un chico americano, de intercambio, llamado Wallace que le había ayudado mucho, porque ya se sentía a gusto en Finlandia, pero Tai no le gustaba nada ese tal Wallace, gracias sobre todo a que Sora le había insinuado que su hermana pequeña (aunque ya tenía veinte años) tenía novio.

-Yo también les echo de menos…-dijo Tai pensativamente.

Y nada… así de simple, no había vuelto a saber nada de los Digimon desde que se había cerrado la puerta, habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a ver a Agumon y volver a vivir aquellas aventuras, algunas veces se preguntaba si Agumon y los demás también les echaban de menos a ellos, estaba seguro de que si… pero ya no tenían manera de volver a verles…

Tai miro al frente y se encontró con su novia cabizbaja, Sora se sentía triste… y solo había una cosa que la iba a animar y pensaba conseguirla costase lo que costase…

-Mañana es 1 de Julio y después solo queda un mes para nuestro aniversario-era cierto, Sora y él había empezado a salir el 1 de Agosto el mismo día en el que había conocido a los Digimon-ya sé que puedo regalarte…

-¿El qué?-le preguntó Sora con ternura.

-A ellos-le dijo Tai mientras señalaba la foto donde aparecían todos, con sus compañeros Digimon-conseguiré reunirnos a todos, cueste lo que cueste…

-Tai…-le dijo Sora con afecto mientras le abrazaba y le daba un largo beso feliz- gracias…

Con tal de ver a Sora feliz, lograría reunirlos a todos por su aniversario… después de todo, ese día era inolvidable para todos… y quién sabe, tal vez ese año al fin la puerta pueda abrirse una vez más...

* * *

 _Aclaración: La historia sigue desde el final de Digimon Adventure, omitiendo la segunda temporada y las OVAS, a pesar de no ser muy cannon y de las importantes omisiones, espero que le den una oportunidad. Es lo que yo quiero que sea Digimon Adventure Tri._

 ** _SSS_**


	2. Matt, Izzy y Joe

Otra vez Geotecnia no lo podía creer, otra vez no podía ser, volvía a salir desalentado de ese maldito examen, era la tercera vez que le pasaba, esa asignatura conseguiría dejar sus sueños en tierra… nunca mejor dicho… tendría que repetir otro año más en la academia por esa maldita asignatura... pensaba desalentado Matt mientras se sentaba en el autobús que le llevaría de vuelta a su residencia en Houston, se veía a sí mismo frustrado en él reflejo del cristal, había crecido y recortado mucho el pelo, pero el resto de cosas seguían allí, casi no había cambiado.

Se recostó en su asiento y sacó su móvil para reproducir música y aislarse del mundo, dudaba que alguien quisiera sentarse con él, ya que tenía un humor de perros, vio varias notificaciones en su móvil, suspiro, tendría que enfrentarse a ellas tarde o temprano.

Natsuko: _"Mucha suerte en este importante examen Matt, de verdad espero de todo corazón que todo esté bien. Con Amor. Mamá"_

T.K.: _"Hermano, ¿qué tal todo?"_

Hiroaki: _"Matt, nos vemos en New York, Es importante"_

Su extraña e independiente familia, casi todos estaban en un lugar del mundo diferente, su madre trabajaba de reportera en la BBC londinense, T.K. estudiaba periodismo en París y su padre aún seguía en Odaiba, pero viajaba a menudo para cubrir noticias, en aquellos días estaba en New York por lo que le había pedido reunirse con él.

Le fastidiaba tener que responder a su madre para decirle que le había ido mal el examen, pero no quería que su relación volviera a enfriarse, T.K. había trabajado mucho para que se reconciliasen de algún modo y no quería fallar en aquello a su hermano pequeño, contestaría a todos más tarde, cuando vio un cuarto mensaje que no le sorprendió ver:

Tai: _"Mas te vale dejar de ignorar mis mensajes, cuando llegues a casa conéctate y llámame, te estaré esperando"_

Matt suspiró, algunas veces no sabía porque seguía aguantando a Tai, era su mejor amigo, cierto, pero era muy insistente, él no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, se sentía realmente agobiado con los exámenes, pero ya que por fin el día 10 de Julio los habían acabado todos, no podía alargar más lo que fuera que Tai quisiera decirle.

Llegó relativamente pronto su residencia, subía de prisa los escalones hacia su habitación, podía comprobar como muchos de sus compañeros hacían las maletas para volver a sus hogares, pero él tenía pensado en quedarse en Houston después de visitar a su padre para seguir estudiando, no quería que aquella maldita asignatura truncara su carrera en la NASA, no era un genio como Izzy, pero él no se daría por vencido.

Su cuarto estaba todo desordenado por un momento meditó seriamente ordenar todo antes de llamar a Tai, pero después pensó, se trataba de Tai, le conocía bien, no era una chica a la que pretendía impresionar, cogió su ordenador portátil y lanzó la conferencia a Tai, le contesto al momento.

-¡POR FIN!-le gritó Tai con gesto enfadado, Matt volvió a suspirar y puso cara de mal genio, no tenía ninguna gana de aguantar a Tai, llevaba un mal día y la noche anterior casi no había dormido nada por culpa del examen.

-¿Qué?-le contestó Matt secamente, vio que Tai tomaba aire pacientemente, mala señal.

-¿Donde te habías metido?-le preguntó Tai con serenidad, Matt por el repentino cambio de postura de Tai supuso que le había llamado para pedir un favor, sino ya estaría discutiendo con él porque no había devuelto sus llamadas antes.

-Estudiando-le contestó secamente Matt.

-Si ya…-le contestó Tai con una sonrisa burlona-¿Quién es la chica esta vez?

-No hay ninguna chica-le respondió Matt de pronto incómodo- hablo en serio, he estado estudiando para el último maldito examen que además me ha salido fatal…-le contestó de forma cortante, Tai estaba al corriente de que su vida sentimental no era la más tranquila, no había encontrado aún una chica especial.

-Si, por como veo tu desastre de habitación creo que cualquiera que viese ese basurero... huiría al momento…-le dijo Tai de forma burlona con una sonrisa, Matt se crispo y alzó la mano para cerrar el portátil de un golpe y terminar con esa conversación-¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!

-Si solo vienes a insultarme...-le espetó Matt de mal genio.

-¡Necesito que metas todo ese basurero en una maleta y vuelvas a Japón!-le apremio Tai eufóricamente.

-¿Para qué querría volver?-le preguntó Matt al momento, ciertamente se había hecho a la idea de quedarse en los Estados Unidos.

-Es nuestro aniversario, y también él mío y el de Sora, necesito que vuelvas-le dijo Tai sinceramente, Matt de pronto recordó que ya se acercaba el 1 de Agosto-se lo prometí a Sora...

-Lo que necesitas es un anillo y la pregunta para Sora, no me necesitas a mi-le contesto con una sonrisa burlona, Matt vio como las mejillas de su amigo hervían de la vergüenza.

-¡MATT! ¡Es el día de todos... el día en que conocimos a Agumon y los demás! ¡TENEMOS….! ¡QUE VOLVER A ESTAR LOS OCHO JUNTOS...! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE GABUMON...?!-preguntó Tai atropelladamente.

-¡Claro que no me he olvidado de Gabumon!-le contestó de golpe Matt a Tai-le echo muchísimo de menos…-le respondió Matt mas para sí que para Tai-la puerta está cerrada… Tai, no podemos volver…

-Lo sé, Matt, pero si estamos los ocho juntos… se que para los Digimon también es un día importante, estoy seguro que estén donde estén, ellos, los ocho también están juntos, debemos reunirnos nosotros también aquí… por ellos-le contestó Tai con confianza.

-Me lo pensaré…-dijo sin más Matt mientras cortaba la llamada sin despedirse, odiaba las despedidas desde aquel día que se despidió de Gabumon.

Tai había conseguido tocar una vena sensible, daría muchas cosas por volver a ver a Gabumon una vez más, para comprobar que estaba bien, pero la puerta no se había vuelto a abrir en aquellos doce años, busco entre su desorden, hasta encontrar un pequeño marco donde estaba la foto que le habían sacado Andromon en la aldea del comienzo después de vencer a Apocalymon. Echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos, algunos como Joe, Izzy y Mimi llevaba años sin ver y casi sin saber nada de ellos… si Tai le había prometido a Sora que les reuniría, ese cabezón lo lograría, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Volvió a su ordenador, hizo una búsqueda rápida en la página de vuelos que salían de New York rumbo a Japón en unos días...

Cogió su móvil y abrió la conversación de Tai.

" _Iré"_

* * *

Izzy revisaba su bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico, cuando se encontró con un mensaje de Tai.

 _Distinguido y estimado, Doctor Eminencia:_

 _Me pongo en contacto con usted para instar tanto a usted como a su compañero el Doctor Joe Kido, este donde este, que se dirijan raudos y veloces a su país de origen, porque se acerca la fecha donde conocimos a nuestros compañeros Digimon, quiero cumplir una promesa, pienso reunirnos a todos, cueste lo que cueste, así que deja tus experimentos extraños de los que me has hablado en tu anterior email y que nadie salvo tú y dos o tres más es capaz de entender, encuentra a Joe (ya llevo cerca de doscientos mensajes y aun no me contesta) y venir los dos a Japón._

 _¿O me vas a decir al igual que Matt que no nos echáis de menos?_

 _Hace más de tres años que no nos vemos y la última vez que nos reunimos todos, los ocho ya hace una década (¿eso son diez años no?)_

 _Ya he convencido a Matt, él más difícil de todos, Mimi no supondrá esfuerzo, podría convencerla si consigo que me deje hablar, T.K. por suerte no es como su hermano, vendrá seguro y Kari solo tendrá que dar orden de adelantar su vuelo, no puedes fallarnos, ni tu ni Joe._

 _Te echamos mucho de menos Izzy._

 _Saludos._

 _Tai._

 _PD: Besos de parte de Sora._

Este email le había alegrado el día, lo de Estimada Eminencia aún le avergonzaba, Tai y Sora asistieron a una conferencia que había dado hacía unos años en Tokio con relación al CERN y el interventor le presentó como tal, algo que aún le avergonzaba y que Tai se había propuesto a que no lo olvidase.

Minimizó el email y se quedó observando la imagen de fondo que tenía en el monitor de su ordenador personal, era la foto que se habían quitado todos juntos de niños después de la última batalla, se asombraba del poco cambio que había tenido él mismo y Joe, casi se mantienen igual, los mismos rasgos, la misma personalidad, solo habían crecido y él no mucho, seguía siendo muy bajo para su edad.

Se paró a pensar, claro que les echaba de menos, con Joe seguía manteniendo el contacto, pensaba que su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte con los años y las experiencias compartidas, había viajado juntos y compartido apartamento al estudiar en Berlín, cuando acabaron sus estudios, su amistad se hizo mayor cuando Izzy le confesó a Joe que su familia le había adoptado, hasta aquel día nadie de sus amigos lo sabía y luego con la muerte de Shin, solo él había vivido aquel terrible momento con él, ya que los demás se enteraron tarde, porque Joe no quiso decírselo para que no sintieran pena por él, en ese sentido seguía autoimponiéndose a sí mismo como él mayor, él que no quería preocupar a los demás.

También a pesar del miedo, fue el único que apoyó a Joe al querer seguir los pasos de Shin y terminar su dura tarea, sabía que Joe podía ser alguien realmente valiente y entregado si lo necesitaba. Pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a los demás, con Tai y Sora aun había mantenido el contacto, pero casi no los había visto y a los demás hacía mucho tiempo que ni les había visto ni intercambiaba mensajes con ellos.

Además estaba Tentomon, aceptó seguir sus estudios en el CERN para intentar averiguar algo del mundo digital, alguna forma de abrir la puerta para poder volver a ver a Tentomon, era lo que le explicaba a Tai en aquel email que él decía que no había entendido nada, pero sus estudios no tuvieron éxito, tal vez al volver a ver a sus amigos y recordar sus aventuras su motivación volvía a fluir y podría volver a ver a Tentomon otra vez

Definitivamente, Tai contaría con él y también con Joe.

* * *

Al fin la tormenta de arena remetía y por fin podía enviar un mensaje de localización, se sentía aliviado, no solo que por fin llego el mensaje para llevarle de nuevo a la base de operaciones con los heridos y los suministros que necesitaba, también agradecida de que Izzy no se enfrentará a la llamada de último recurso, esa que decía que se encontraba en paradero desconocido, esa misma llamada que había recibido él de Shin, y que solo significó que cuando le encontraron, ya había fallecido en el fuego cruzado a manos de la avanzadilla de guerra.

-Japón 2-le gritó una esbelta mujer de pelo negro y tez oscura a su espalda, era Cuba, en la organización de médicos para ONG a la que pertenecía, era más fácil llamarse unos a otros por su país de origen que intentar pronunciar bien los nombres-¿has mandado la señal?-le preguntó mientras tomaba las constantes de una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz.

-Sí, no van a tardar en llegar, la señal ha sido enviada correctamente-le contestó Joe en perfecto inglés, la lengua internacional.

El equipo de rescate no tardó en llegar, como había pronosticado, cosa de la que se sentía aliviado Joe, la mujer se había puesto de parto y ni él, ni Cuba tenían los medios para atenderla correctamente, él y Cuba habían dejado a la mujer con sus compañeros, sabía que todo iba a ir bien para ella...

-Enhorabuena, Japón 2, tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti-le contesto Cuba con una sonrisa triste, Joe sabía que ella y su hermano habían trabajado e incluso sospechaba que habían tenido algo juntos.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó Joe de verdad agradecido, después de todo, seguir con la labor de su hermano le llenaba profundamente, a pesar del peligro que corrían, su familia no le entendieron, menos después del fallecimiento de Shin, pero Izzy fue el único que le animo, por eso él era su contacto de emergencia.

-Japón 2-le llamó desde el mando Canadá, un hombre rudo de porte adusto, alto y calvo, había sido militar, ahora trabajaba para ellos-tu teléfono personal no ha dejado de sonar…-le dijo con cuidado

Joe se preocupo al momento, desbloqueó su móvil y observó su foto de fondo, la foto que se había tomado en el mundo Digimon, Joe casi no recordaba haberla puesto de fondo, pero abrió la parte de los mensajes y vio que tenía cientos de mensajes, pero de una misma persona.

Tai: _"Joe…" "Joeee…" "Joe…" "JOE…" "Joeeeee Joeeeeeeee…"_ y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los… ¡SEISCIENTOS SETENTA Y NUEVE MENSAJES!

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-le preguntó Cuba preocupada.

-No… solo un amigo que está completamente mal de la cabeza…-dijo Joe suspirando.

" _¡Tai, más vale que sea importante, casi me da un ataque al corazón al ver tantos mensajes!"_ -respondió Joe mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

" _¡Al fin!"_ -respondió Tai- _"Y tan melodramático como siempre"_

" _¿Que quieres Tai?"_ -le preguntó Joe con resignación, Tai no iba a cambiar nunca.

" _Necesito que vuelvas a Japón para él 1 de Agosto"_ -le pidió Tai al momento- _"Sabes lo que es para todos"_

Joe se quedo mirando la pantalla de su móvil, cierto, estaba cerca de ser el 1 de Agosto y hacía doce años que no había vuelto a saber nada de Gomamon y le echaba de menos, pero no solo a él, sino también al resto de sus compañeros que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía, solo mantenía el contacto habitual con Izzy.

" _No sé si pueda hacerlo"_ -le contestó tristemente Joe, le encantaría ir, pero tenía unas grandes obligaciones allí.

" _Vamos a estar todos, necesito que vengas Joe"_ -le pidió una vez más Tai.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Canadá, que era el jefe de su equipo.

-El 1 de agosto es una fecha especial y mi amigo me pide que vuelva a Japón, pero tengo un deber aquí-le dijo Joe con aplomo, no iba a ir, Tai tendría que entenderlo.

-Eso mismo dijo él chico pelirrojo que dirías, por eso me ha enviado un billete de avión directamente, para que no te eches atrás, ya he hecho los cambios para cubrir tu ausencia, debes ir, en este trabajo hay que mantener las cosas que son importantes-le contestó Canadá.

-¿Es chico pelirrojo? ¿Izzy?-le preguntó Joe, claro, si Tai estaba hablando con él, seguro que ya había hablado con Izzy anteriormente e Izzy estaba en contacto directo con su supervisor. Si Izzy había decidido ir, él también tenía que hacerlo.

" _Cuenta conmigo Tai"_ -le respondió Joe con una gran sonrisa tomando el billete que le había comprado Izzy.


	3. Mimi, TK y Kari

Había terminado la larga jornada en el " _Delirium_ " no tenía dudas, aquello era lo que quería hacer, era con lo único que se sentía completa del todo, amaba crear, innovar y diseñar nuevas formas y texturas con la comida, podía ser todo lo creativa que quisiera, además con ello hacía disfrutar a la gente.

Ciertamente, su entrada en él " _Delirium_ " había llegado en el mejor momento de su vida… para huir… tanto de su familia como de su ex-novio Michael.

Su padre aun no le había perdonado que no siguiera su carrera en Empresariales, su padre tenía mucha ilusión y esperanzas puestas en ella para que siguiera sus pasos en su gran multinacional de los medios de comunicación, pero odiaba aquel camino, donde todo el mundo emergía con energías negativas, solo movidos por el afán de conseguir mas y mas dinero.

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era capaz de moverse en aquel mundo su amoroso padre, no tardó en descubrirlo, su padre era alguien amoroso atento con ella y con su madre en casa, pero en el trabajo no le temblaba la voz si tenía que cerrar una de sus editoriales de noticias dejando en la calle a multitud de personas… Mimi se preguntaba porque no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, recordó con nitidez sus palabras cuando se lo preguntó.

" _Este es el mundo real_ "-le dijo su padre claramente, pero esas palabras en vez de empujarle a seguir, lo que hicieron fue apartarla más de aquel camino, si aquel mundo era él real, ella conocía otro diferente, otro que había visto con Palmon, en aquel mundo había sido más feliz...

Su madre en aquellos días fue un puente de comunicación entre ella y su decepcionado padre, había conseguido que le dejase estudiar en la escuela culinaria, sabía que su padre esperaba que se aburriera pronto de aquello, como normalmente pasaba, pero eso no paso, solo consiguió que se entusiasmase mas, también recordaba la felicitación que le dio uno de sus profesores ante sus padres… ¡a ella! ¡Jamás ningún profesor la había felicitado antes! nunca había sido una alumna modelo y ahora trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, sabía que iba a ser por poco tiempo, pero estaba igualmente emocionada.

Al fin llego a su pequeño apartamento, por fin se había independizado y no dependía de sus padres, vivía muy cerca de su trabajo actual, ciertamente aquel apartamento era más pequeño que la habitación que tenía en casa de sus padres a las afueras de la cuidad, pero se sentía mas completa allí.

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, recogió su largo pelo castaño y se miro en el espejo, ella había cambiado mucho, después de unos radicales cambios en su pelo, se decidió por su color natural, todo el mundo la describía como una chica alta y atractiva, pero siempre considero era descripción muy vaga, cuando ciertamente se sentía algo más que esas dos cosas.

Se acerco al escritorio de su habitación, saco el cuaderno de dibujo y la foto, se acercaba el 1 de Agosto por eso hacía aquello, en los últimos días la nostalgia hacía cada vez mas mella en ella, así que aprovechando una de las pocas cosas que se le daban bien se puso a dibujar, casi no tenia fotos de Palmon a la que tanto echaba de menos, por eso antes de perder aquellos recuerdos, los plasmaba en el papel, algunas veces se sorprendía de lo bien que recordaba algunas cosas del estrafalario mundo Digimon…

En eses momentos dibujaba la ultima foto de todos juntos, hacía muchos años que no había vuelto a ver a muchas de las personas que aparecían en la foto, de los Digimon, no volvió a saber nada, al mismo tiempo de muchos de los demás, solo tenía contacto cercano con Tai y Sora, aun seguían siendo él vínculo de unión, con Kari, TK e Izzy intercambiaba algún email y de Joe sabía algo mas gracias a Izzy, en cambio a Matt hacía muchos años que no había hablado con él ni escrito nada.

Él sonido de su móvil hizo que levantase la cabeza de su arduo dibujo, busco en su enorme bolso el móvil que no paraba de sonar, después de varios minutos rebuscando entre sus cosas al fin lo encontró y sin leer el nombre contesto.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Mimi un tanto ocupada porque el resto de sus cosas que saco del bolso a buscar él teléfono no se cayesen al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto…?!-empezó a preguntar alguien con enfado que reconoció al momento.

-¡TAI!-contesto emocionada Mimi-¡CUANTO TIEMPO! ¡¿COMO ESTAIS TU Y SORA?!-le preguntó Mimi al momento emocionada.

-Bien, mira quería pedirte…-empezó a decir Tai suspirando.

-¡Tengo tantísimas cosas que contaros!-le respondió Mimi al momento-¡Estoy encantada en el restaurante!-le respondió con entusiasmo-¡¿A que no sabes qué?!-le preguntó directamente-¡Prepare pasta de color rosa!-le contesto sin esperar respuesta.

-Mimi…-intento decir Tai.

-¡De verdad Tai no sabes lo que me anima escuchar tu voz después de lo que me ha pasado con Michael!-le contesto Mimi inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero de que estas...?-preguntó Tai desconcertado.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Hable solo con Sora!-respondió Mimi al instante-¡Lo he dejado! ¡¿Como no pude ver que era tan aburrido antes?! ¡¿Te puedes creer que no me apoyo ni siquiera un poco cuando deje la carrera?!

-Mimi, no te he…-volvió a intentar decir Tai

-Sí, pues ya ves, es un estúpido, como no podía esta…-empezó a decir Mimi.

-¡MIMI!-grito de pronto Tai.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Tai?!-preguntó Mimi desconcertada sin entender esos gritos de su amigo.

-¡No me dejas hablar! ¡HAZ ÉL FAVOR DE ESCUCHARME Y NO INTERRUPTIRME!-le grito Tai suspirando-No vas a cambiar nunca…-dijo Tai mientras Mimi le escuchaba suspirar, algo que le causo mucha gracia.

-Cierto Tai, se me olvida que me has llamado, me callare y seré toda oídos, no te interrumpiré-le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa, era cierto, algunas veces no podía dejar de hablar cuando escuchaba la voz de Tai o Sora.

-Se acerca el 1 de Agosto…-le dijo Tai, y Mimi se quedo mirando los dibujos que ella había estado trabando, cierto, como echaba de menos a Palmon y a los demás-hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos juntos, debemos vernos, he logrado hablar con Matt, Joe e Izzy y ellos vendrán seguro, TK y Kari estoy seguro que podre convencerles, así que... ¿Podemos contar contigo Mimi?

-Por supuesto que si Tai, claro que iré… os hecho tanto de menos-le contesto Mimi con sinceridad, reconoció que la idea de volver a ver a todos sus amigos de la infancia que hacía tantos años que no veía le estaba emocionando.

-Nosotros también echamos de menos a la Princesa-le contesto Tai de forma bobalicona.

-¡TAI NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA!-le respondió Mimi gritando.

* * *

Los días cada vez se hacían más calurosos y los turistas que inundaban Paris hacían la cuidad cada vez mas intransitable, sonrió al recordar lo emocionado y triste que había estado al ver por primera vez la Torre Effiel, emocionado por empezar algo nuevo pero triste al recordar las personas que había dejado atrás y que posiblemente no volvería a ver, Patamon, él resto de los Digimon, a sus amigos de aventuras, a su hermano, a Kari… tenía tantas cosas que había dejado atrás al pasar el tiempo que no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia haciéndose parte de él, cada vez mas.

-¡T.K.!-le saludo un chico llamado Benjamín Yves, que era su compañero en la residencia de periodismo, era un chico nacido en la cuidad, de piel clara y pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes.

-¿Que tal la revisión?-le preguntó T.K. a Benjamín, recordaba que a su compañero no le había ido bien en el último examen, pero T.K. sabía que él había aprobado él suyo.

-Lo tendré que repetir, el profesor Guillaume es odioso-se rio T.K., ciertamente era un profesor estricto, pero Benjamín se merecía suspender ya que apenas había estudiado-por cierto, me encontré con Cat…-le dejo caer como si nada Benjamín, T.K. se puso serio y miro hacía otra parte- como no lo arregles pronto, no pienso dejar que nadie se me adelante…-se burlo con una sonrisa de medio lado Benjamín.

T.K. torció él gesto, pero dejo que Benjamín se fuera, con todo estaba casi seguro que Catherine no saldría con Benjamín, aun recordaba que ella no le tenía tanto aprecio, o al menos esa había sido antes de que acabaran…

Catherine y él habían salido juntos durante dos años, pero en los últimos meses su relación se volvió algo insoportable, la distancia entre sus residencias, los exámenes, la carrera, la familia, sus viajes... todas esas cosas les distanciaron, además, no sabía en qué punto de todo aquello Catherine había cambiado tanto, no era de la chica de la que se había enamorado a los 18 años, se había vuelto muy diferente a la chica que recordaba, no había nada en concreto que le disgustase en ella, pero era mas él, no se sentía feliz a su lado y con ella pasaba lo mismo, por eso se había acabado su relación…

Puede que Catherine si se fije en Benjamín, y si fuera así, sincerándose consigo mismo, a él de daba totalmente igual… suspiro mientras se tumbaba en su cama… pero al momento su teléfono empezó a sonar.

" _TAI_ "

¿Tai le estaba llamando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado? ¿Qué le querría? simplemente contesto.

-Tai cuanto tiempo-le contesto T.K. sintiéndose de pronto animado, los exámenes y lo había pasado con la que fue su novia, lo tenía agotado, escuchar a alguien de la infancia resultaba reconfortante.

-Por fin alguien que contesta a la primera-le contesto sonriendo Tai.

-Ya se dé quien hablas… aun se cree una gran estrella que se hace de rogar-rio T.K. estaba convencido que eso iba por su hermano Matt, ya se había acostumbrado a que su hermano le devolviera las llamados o los mensajes con días de atraso o incluso… ¡MESES!

-Una estrella estrellada, pero que al final le he convencido-le respondió Tai riendo, T.K. se asombraba de lo fácil que era hablar con Tai a pesar de estar sin hablar con él en meses.

-¿Convencer? ¿Convencer para qué?-le preguntó T.K. sospechando ya la respuesta mientras miraba él gran mural que tenia colgado en la pared de su habitación, aquella que había sido la última y primera fotografía en el mundo digital con todos sus Digimon y sus compañeros de aventuras, tenía esa imagen casi ocupando su pared de la habitación, muchas veces Benjamín quería que la quitase porque no le gustaba él aspecto de algunas cosas, T.K. siempre se reía y le explicaba que era un montaje, porque explicarle que eran los Digimon era algo inviable.

-Se acerca el 1 de Agosto y tengo que reuniros a todos, he hecho una promesa-le contesto Tai esperanzado- y confiaba en que fueras de los que casi no tendría que convencer, tu hermano fue él más complicado, pero creo que le convencí al nombrar a Gabumon, con los genios fue un poco más fácil, por lo que Izzy y Joe también vendrán, Mimi también, después de casi no dejarme hablar y ahora tu…

-¿Y Kari?-preguntó inmediatamente T.K. hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a Kari y hacía dos años que ella dejo de responder a sus mensajes sin motivo.

-¿Kari?-preguntó Tai desconcertado- va a venir, estoy casi seguro…

-Por supuesto que iré Tai, os he echando mucho de menos-dijo T.K. al momento, no necesitaba saber nada más para convencerse.

-Me alegro T.K.-le respondió contesto Tai-sabía que podía contar contigo… ¿qué tal todo por ahí?-le preguntó Tai.

-Por fin se acabaron los exámenes y al fin estoy libre, él primer año de periodismo, no es lo que me imaginaba-se rio T.K.- ¿Por cierto que tal tu y Sora?-le preguntó T.K.-hace tanto que no os veo…-le respondió pensativamente.

-Pues seguimos en él mismo lugar, yo y Sora estamos bien, para una cosa sensata que hago en la vida, espero que dure y seguir haciéndolo bien-le contesto Tai riendo, T.K. también lo pensaba-¿Y tú con la con la chica preciosa?-le preguntó Tai animado, pero lo que provoco en T.K. fue indiferencia.

-Yo y la chica preciosa hemos roto-le contesto simplemente T.K. no quería mucho ahondar en el tema.

-Valla si es mejor así para ti…-dijo Tai un tanto incomodo-tengo que llamar ya a mi hermana, es la última, como siempre-se rio Tai-solo espero que ella también me diga que ha roto con él idiota de su novio, Adiós T.K.-se despidió Tai.

T.K. escucho ya el pitido de que la llamada había finalizado, no había sido rápido en despedirse, se debía a que lo último que le dijo Tai le dejo pensativo.

¿Kari con novio? Ella seguía siendo la niña que veía en él mural, pero claro, se miraba a sí mismo y había crecido mucho, ya era bastante más alto que Matt, aunque él resto de cosas pensaba que no habían cambiado, su hermano no paraba de decirle que había cambiado mucho, pero Kari… ella también tenía 20 años ahora…

Las cosas habían cambiado, en ese momento deseo ser como Patamon, crecer y volverse grande en los momentos más difíciles, pero luego volver a la infancia, a ser él pequeño llorón de T.K., pero aquel niño se había pedido en él tiempo, dejándole a él en su lugar.

* * *

Él silencio, él frio y una gota caer al suelo.

Él silencio, el frio y una gota caer al suelo.

Él silencio, el frio y una gota caer al suelo.

Él silencio, el frio y una gota caer al suelo.

Él silencio, el frio y una gota caer al suelo.

Él silencio, el fr…

Kari se despertó de pronto agitada y temblorosa, no solo por él frio de Finlandia sino… otra vez la misma pesadilla, en los último días su mente se turnaba de pesadillas continuas, pero no era capaz de entender porque aquello le asustaba tanto en sus sueños, le levanto y se lavo él rostro en él baño que compartía con sus compañeros de piso.

Luego volvió a encerrarse en su habitación bajo la mirada condescendiente de Kim y Alexia, sus compañeros de piso en Finlandia, Kari sabía que ellos pensaba que estaba así de triste por la abrupta ruptura que había tenido con Wallace, pero no se trataba solo de eso, Wallace había vuelto a los Estados Unidos y él le dijo que no quería mantener una relación a distancia, pero lo que más le inquietaba a Kari eran aquellos sueños, no su efímera relación con Wallace, pero no era algo que tampoco la animase precisamente.

Lo único que le animaba cuando tenía aquellas pesadillas, era observar detenidamente la única foto que tenia con Gatomon y los demás, la única foto en el mundo digital, después de la última batalla en el mundo digital, observar a sus compañeros y recordar los viejos momentos, aunque breves, sobre todo para ella, la tranquilizaba y le animaba enormemente, pero también le preocupaba, no podía demostrarlo, pero estaba casi segura que aquellas pesadillas tenían algo que ver con él mundo digital, se preguntaba si Gatomon y los demás se encontraban bien.

-Kari…-llamo alguien a su puerta, era la voz de Kim hablando finlandés, pero Kari se había acostumbrado a ese idioma tan desconocido para ella al principio.

-Pasa-le invito Kari a su compañero de piso y vio que Kim entro y a su espalda estaba Alexia que también le miraba preocupada-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó en él idioma.

-No lo sabemos…-respondió Kim alzando él teléfono del apartamento-a mí lo que me parece es a un chico gritando en Japonés…-añadió simplemente Kim.

Kari se levanto al momento de su cama, cogió el teléfono preocupada, pero como no podía ser de otro modo… era su hermano Tai.

-KARI ¡¿QUE HACE ESE HAY?!-vocifero Tai, Kari suspiro cansada.

-Vive aquí…-le informo pacientemente Kari.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO VIVES CON ÉL IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO?!-le preguntó vociferando Tai, Kari agradeció que sus compañeros no entendieran ni una palabra en Japonés

-Wall no vive aquí-le informo Kari, pero no quería dar más explicaciones a su hermano, primero hablaría con Sora, ya que su hermano era un completo zoquete con los sentimientos de los demás, cada día que pasaba admiraba mas a Sora por su paciencia- fue Kim quien cogió el teléfono…

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO KIM ES NOMBRE DE CHICO…?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO VIVES CON UN CHICO?!-volvió a gritar Tai, llegados a ese punto de la discusión, Kari simplemente hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para despedirse y poder hablar con Tai en privado, pero aun tanto Kim como Alexia le miraban preocupados, sus compañeros de piso pensaban que los japoneses eran raros y locos, y su querido hermano solo les daba la razón en aquel cliché.

-Tai, haz el favor de comportarte como un adulto o se lo diré a Sora-le respondió Kari y se sentía muy infantil a repetir aquello, pero conseguía un resultado inmediato, ya que su hermano empezó a respirar con normalidad- vivo con Kim, que es un chico y Alexia, que es una chica en un apartamento cerca de la facultad, es la costumbre aquí, y deja de gritar, ellos son pareja…-suspiro Kari, recordaba que Wallace si había vivido con ella, antes de volver a los Estados Unidos, pero eso no se lo dijo a Tai, solo a Sora.

-Está bien, ¿donde está el idiota ahora?-le preguntó su hermano Tai, Kari suspiro, Tai no cambiaria nunca.

-Volvió a los Estados Unidos y no es un idiota-le contesto Kari.

-Si te hace daño es un idiota, Kari-le respondió Tai al momento, Kari no pudo evitar ablandarse, Tai era extremadamente torpe pero aun se preocupaba por ella, como lo hacía de niños.

-Estoy bien, Tai-le contesto Kari con paciencia, no quería preocupar a su hermano, no solo por su ruptura ni por nada mas-¿para qué me has llamado?-le preguntó y vio que sus vacaciones se acercaban- ya nos vamos a ver en unos días, tengo el vuelo el día 5 de agosto…

-Por eso mismo-dijo Tai al momento- necesito que adelantes tu vuelo para que estés aquí el día 1 para la reunión-le contesto su hermano.

-Tai solo queda una semana, no creo que tenga un vuelo…-le contesto Kari a Tai con paciencia.

-Si lo hay, Sora y yo ya te lo hemos comprado, sale mañana al mediodía, en la hora de Finlandia-le contesto inmediatamente Tai.

-¡TAI!-le grito Kari a su hermano, por dos motivos, por no consultárselo antes y sobre todo, porque Kari no ignoraba lo mucho que Tai y Sora sufrían por él dinero, para ellos aquello era un enorme esfuerzo.

-Está hecho, tenemos que reunirnos todos, ya he hablado con Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi…-empezó a decir Tai.

-¿Y T.K.? ¿Ira?-le preguntó Kari con un nudo en él estomago, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía.

-... esto… si… ¿de verdad que no seguís en contacto?-preguntó desconcertado su hermano-¡erais inseparables de pequeños!-le respondió Tai, Kari simplemente no dijo nada-también él preguntó si ibas a ir directamente y le dije que si-le informo-creo que fue eso lo que le convenció- añadió pensativamente Tai

-Se el esfuerzo que es para ti y Sora lo del billete, por eso no perderé ese avión, nos vemos hermano-le dijo Kari agradecida a Tai.

-Nos vemos pronto, te echo de menos Kari-le dijo su hermano Tai.

-Yo también te echo de menos, hermano-le respondió Kari y la llamada termino.

Volvió a dejarse caer en su cama y cogió una vez más la fotografía, pensaba que al fin si se iba a reunir con sus amigos, le emocionaba la idea muchísimo, hasta que escucho un ruido que la hizo estremecerse y hizo que la imagen de sus amigos se le escapase de las manos…

Él sonido de una gota caer al suelo...


	4. Recuerdos y retratos

Otro mes más igual… pensó Sora desalentada cuando termino de mirar las cuentas del mes de Agosto, se sentía culpable… Tai tendría que hacer horas extras en el restaurante para poder llegar a final de mes y que ella entrase en la universidad, el gasto del billete de Kari y esas vacaciones repentinas de Tai en el campamento que habían pasado de niños habían terminado con todos sus ahorros y si en un mes normal tenían dificultades, con aquellos caprichos… la cuenta de ambos estaban en números rojos, nunca pensó que podría llegar a odiar tanto el color de su emblema, ahora era su emblema de amor el que se lo hacía pasar tan mal, al menos económicamente y sobre todo para Tai...

-Izzy y Joe ya llegaron a Japón-le dijo Tai mientras cogía un refresco de la nevera, Sora recordó que era él último que les quedaba y Tai vertió la mitad en un vaso, se lo daba y él se quedaba con el resto en la lata, ante ese gesto de Tai, Sora suspiró, para Tai casi se estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello, su presupuesto no les permitía ni siquiera tener un refresco para cada uno- pero me dicen que irán directamente al campamento-le contestó Tai mientras miraba su móvil.

-¿Los demás?-le preguntó Sora a Tai mientras también bebía, Kari también ya estaba en casa, la de sus padres, pero a su regreso, Sora la había notado triste y distraída, pero solo lo había notado ella, estaba casi segura que conocía más ella a la hermana de su novio que él mismo Tai.

-T.K. embarca mañana desde París, sólo estará aquí 7 días, ya vuelve el día 3 de Agosto a París y tanto Matt como Mimi cogen el avión el día 31 de Julio, la estrella y la princesa son lo que más se hacen de rogar-se burló Tai mientras terminaba su refresco, Sora le acercó su parte, ya que ella no quería más y Tai lo acepto.

-Al final lo has conseguido-le dijo Sora con cariño, le parecía casi imposible que si consiguiera reunirlos a todos después de tantos años.

-Te dije que lo haría…-le contestó Tai con un guiño restándole importancia.

Sora sintió un nudo en la garganta…

-Tai…-susurro y Tai la miró atentamente-tenemos que hablar…

-¿Que pasa Sora?-le preguntó al momento Tai serio.

-He hecho los cálculos de este mes y para pagar mi matrícula... tendrías que trabajar horas extras en el restaurante si quiero seguir este año en la universidad… no he logrado la beca-le dijo Sora bajando la voz, sintiéndose culpable, Tai tenía una beca deportiva por la que podía estudiar, realmente la beca cubría todo, incluso su residencia, pero habían decidido vivir juntos por eso Tai se había puesto a trabajar en el restaurante, aunque no lo necesitaba y ahora ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Me habías asustado-dijo Tai con un sonrisa de medio lado-no hay problema-le respondió simplemente Tai-no me sorprende que no hayas conseguido la beca, trabajas hasta última hora todos los días, aun no sé donde sacas tiempo para estudiar, el mérito es que no hayas suspendido nada, no que tus notas no sean lo suficientes altas para la beca-le dijo Tai restándole importancia.

-Pero eso te condiciona a ti… creo que debería plantar este año, ahorrar y…-empezó a decir Sora.

-¡De eso nada!-sentenció Tai con seguridad-empezamos la carrera juntos y terminaremos juntos, como siempre hemos hecho-dijo Tai, Sora suspiró alicaída, sabía que Tai iba a reaccionar así.

-Y si doblas el turno…-le preguntó Sora-¿Cuando nos veremos tú y yo?

Eso era lo que más temía, no su carrera, ella y Tai llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero el tiempo que tenían para compartir juntos se diluía cada día que pasaba mas y mas, ya casi no se veían, hubo una época que ella llegaba a su casa, se acostaba acurrucada a un Tai dormido y a la mañana siguiente se despertaba y él ya se había ido, Tai lo hacía todo por ella, pero ya sin ella, temía que su relación estuviera llegando a un lugar del que no podrían salir los dos juntos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que empezamos juntos?-le preguntó Tai en un susurro mientras tomaba su mano.

Sora lo recordó...

 _En aquellos últimos días del instituto las cosas con Tai iban de mal en peor, solo por un motivo, él no le hacía ningún caso, la seguía viendo como una amiga y no como una chica, Tai siempre había sido muy inmaduro y no supo ver que la amistad de Sora había cambiado con respeto a él, para ella Tai ya no solo era un amigo con él que compartía la mayor parte de tiempo, para ella se había convertido en mucho más y Sora le disgustaba al ver que a Tai no le importaba._

 _Por esa época, Mimi ya estaba en los Estados Unidos y hablar con Kari no la ayudaba especialmente ya que era la hermana de Tai y además era muy joven para entenderla, pero allí había estado su amigo Matt, Matt sin quererlo y muy a su pesar, se convirtió en su confidente, después de Tai y Mimi, era con la persona que más tiempo compartía por su amistad, pero sin saber el motivo, Tai empezó a distanciarse también de ellos dos, Matt le pidió que aclarara las cosas con Tai de una vez por todas al ver que Tai le evitaba a él, por lo cual, también un día 1 de Agosto le tendió una pequeña emboscada a Tai con la ayuda de Matt, los dos por separado fueron hasta aquel campamento que estaba abandonado y allí solo le encontró con Tai._

 _-Sora…-dijo Tai mientras miraba a los lados-¿Donde está Matt?-le preguntó Tai con gesto serio, Sora se sorprendió al ver aquel cambio de actitud en él despreocupado Tai._

 _-Le pedí que no me acompañase hoy, ya que por nuestra amistad quería decirte al fin…-intentó explicarse Sora reuniendo todo su valor._

 _-No hace falta-le contestó inmediatamente Tai-somos amigos, siempre lo fuimos, se lo vuestro y me alegro de verdad-le respondió Tai al momento, pero no parecía realmente alegre._

 _-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Sora al momento confusa._

 _-De lo tuyo con Matt-dijo Tai con cara de circunstancias._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-le preguntó Sora sorprendida y sonrojándose- ¡Yo y Matt no tenemos nada!-le contesto al momento molesta, Tai era idiota._

 _-Entonces… ¿Por que estáis siempre juntos?-dijo Tai confuso sin entender._

 _-¡Tai! ¡Eres idiota!-le gritó Sora frustrada, ante la cara de asombro de Tai._

 _-¿Que he hecho yo?-preguntó Tai sin entender y un tanto asombrado ante su enfado._

 _-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Porque yo no te importo!-le gritó Sora perdiendo los nervios y la compostura, ya dejo que las lágrimas que reprimía salieran a borbotones de sus ojos._

 _-¡Claro que me importas!-le contestó Tai al momento acercándose a ella con cuidado intentando depositar una mano sobre su rostro, pero Sora no le dejó._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Pero solo como una amiga! ¡No te importo como algo más!-le respondió al momento Sora sin pensar, pero se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho al ver la cara sorprendida de Tai-Tai… yo…-intento decir Sora más tranquila._

 _-Sora eres lo más importante de mi vida-le interrumpió al momento Tai mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el rostro entre las manos-por ti tuve valor, por ti mi emblema reacciono… siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre lo estaremos…-le dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a ella y le besó por primera vez, pero nunca por última vez._

 _Con el tiempo todos lo supieron, Matt fue el primer y se burló de ellos cuando le metían a él en medio, ya que Tai sentía celos de la buena relación que tenían últimamente, pero después de aquello, todo volvió a la normalidad entre los tres, ya no perdieron su amistad. Tanto T.K., Kari, Joe e Izzy no se sorprendieron e incluso Mimi le dijo que ya era hora de que al fin estuvieran juntos, algunas veces se preguntaba porque no se lo dijeron antes, que así le hubiera ahorrado tantas frustraciones, pero desde entonces se sentía simplemente feliz._

-Siempre estaremos juntos…-dijo Sora en un susurro recordando nítidamente las palabras de Tai.

-No lo olvides-le respondió Tai con seguridad, Sora solo pudo sonreír.

Pero otro terrible pensamiento se abría paso en ella… Tai la quería más de lo que ella le quería a él.

* * *

-Gracias, Joe, pero no tenías que acompañarme a Nanao Ishikawa-le dijo Izzy con tono neutro.

-No te preocupes Izzy-le respondió Joe sin darle importancia-aún tenemos unos días antes de la reunión, además aunque te dejasen este coche, tú no sabes conducir, como esperabas volver-se rió Joe mientras seguía transitando en las autopistas de Japón.

Joe seguía al volante del caro coche cedido por el CERN para Izzy, ciertamente quería acompañar a Izzy aquel día, Izzy no se lo decía, pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era capaz de pasar por aquel trago él solo, la madre de Izzy llevaba unos meses enferma y todo lo que sabía él, es que la enfermedad cada vez se hacía más fuerte, como médico que era, sabía lo que significaba porque era la peor parte de su trabajo.

Los padres de Izzy abandonaron Odaiba cuando diagnosticaron a Yoshie su enfermedad, Joe siempre les estuvo muy agradecido a los Izumi, desde niño, aun antes de ir al mundo digital, conocía a Izzy porque su familia y la de él vivían en él mismo bloque de apartamentos y siempre recordaba el matrimonio Izumi como personas afables y sus peripecias con los Digimon vagando por Japón hacía al menos 12 años solo mejoró la impresión que Joe tenía sobre ellos, porque supieron apoyarles, no solo a Izzy, sino a todos, aunque no entendieran del todo lo que pasaba.

Además, Joe si no acompañaba a Izzy ya no tenía a donde ir, él no se llevaba nada bien con su padre, siempre había sido una persona muy estricta, pero desde la muerte de Shin se habían distanciado cada vez más, solo mantenía un poco el contacto con su madre, pero no le había dicho que había vuelto a Japón, realmente no sabía si quería decírselo o debía decírselo, en otras circunstancias, habría hecho lo que Izzy consideraba correcto, porque una cosa si era cierta, Izzy casi nunca se equivocaba, pero no pasaba por su mejor momento y quería mostrar el mismo apoyo que le había mostrado él cuando había fallecido Shin y tal vez podría ayudar… aunque eso le parecía muy difícil dado el estado de la enfermedad de Yoshie.

Masami Izumi, él padre adoptivo de Izzy, les recibió en la puerta, al igual que su mujer era un hombre atento y amable, le recordaba muchísimo a Izzy, en la actitud se semejaban enormemente, él les invitó a entrar en la pequeña casa que tenían a las afueras de Nanao, en la península de Ishikawa.

-¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntó Joe a Masami una vez que vio a Izzy desaparecer por las escaleras a ver a su madre al cuarto.

-Compruébalo tu mismo, lo entenderás mejor que yo…-le respondió Masami con cansancio y con enorme tristeza, Joe cogió los documentos que le tendía Masami, pero al abrirlos y buscar algunas palabras clave en este informe, sus terribles sospechas se hicieron reales.

No podía hacer nada, Yoshie era joven, pero la medicación no conseguía hacer retroceder la enfermedad, no había nada que hacer… era consciente de que a pesar de que Izzy no era médico, en el momento que viera aquel informe también se daría cuenta, no por menos, el emblema de Izzy era el Conocimiento, Izzy era extremadamente inteligente.

-¡Joe!-le llamó jovialmente Yoshie ya que venía acompañada de Izzy-como me alegro de verte, ¿qué tal todo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa, Joe se asombro que a pesar de la enfermedad, la señora Izumi mostrara tanta vitalidad.

-Bastante bien-le respondió Joe, aunque no quería ahondar en los temas de guerra, no quería preocupar a esa mujer, ella ya tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse-¿qué tal todo por aquí?-preguntó Joe, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la abatida mirada de su compañero.

-Podría ser peor-le dijo con una simple sonrisa Yoshie-Masami, ¿me ayudas a preparar algo de comer para los chicos?-le preguntó con cariño a su marido-deben de estar exhaustos del viaje…

-Mama, no hace falta…-empezó a decir Izzy de inmediato.

-No te preocupes Izzy, cocinar no requiere ningún esfuerzo-le dijo Yoshie depositando un beso en su mejilla, y tanto ella como Masami desaparecieron por la cocina.

Izzy sin decirle ni una palabra salió de la acogedora casa, Joe sabía que era que necesitaba hablar en privado con él, a pesar de la actitud de Yoshie, su aspecto no dejaba dudas de que la enfermedad estaba haciendo mella en ella. Joe salió al jardín, cerca de donde habían dejado el coche que le habían facilitado a Izzy.

-Lo que le han dicho a mi padre, es cierto, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Izzy de espaldas-¿se puede hacer algo por ella?-le preguntó Izzy dándose la vuelta y mirándole atentamente, Joe simplemente le tendió el expediente médico-lo que sea, prefiero oírlo de ti-le pidió Izzy, no le pedía condescendencia, sino lo que simbolizaba su emblema, Sinceridad.

-Lo siento Izzy…-dijo sin mas Joe, no tenía nada más que decirle… hasta que-deberías volver a Japón, puedes seguir con tu investigación aquí, así que podrás aprovechar y ella disfrutara de tu compañía, creo que es lo mejor…-le contesto inmediatamente Joe.

-Pero… ¿Y tú?-le preguntó Izzy, Joe tenía que reconocer que se había vuelto muy dependiente de Izzy, con los viajes, Izzy arreglaba la mayor parte de sus cosas, como aquel vuelo a Japón.

-Me las arreglaré, no puedo depender siempre de ti-le contestó Joe con tranquilidad-si pudiera aprovechar el tiempo con Shin, lo habría hecho, quédate Izzy-le pidió Joe al momento y él le miró detenidamente, aunque se lo decía mas por él, el propio Izzy necesitaba quedarse más que Yoshie.

-Gracias, Joe, así lo haré… -le respondió Izzy, Joe le conocía lo suficiente para saber que contenía el aliento, ciertamente aquello le estaba afectando enormemente a Izzy y a Joe también...

* * *

No había entendido la insistencia de su padre con verle en New York a toda costa, pero vio que el tema era grave, cuando no solo vio a su padre, sino también a su madre allí para recibirle, la última vez que les había visto juntos le dieron la peor noticia de su vida, la que se separaban y su hermano dejaría de vivir con él y al igual que en aquella ocasión, lo que le dijeron no era nada bueno.

Su padre se iba a quedar sin trabajo, el magnate, el jefe de su padre iba a cerrar Fuji TV ya que no producía los suficientes beneficios, así que en vez de ayudar e incentivar el negocio, ese personaje decidió cerrar la cadena.

Cuando sus padres le dieron la noticia, ya podía presentir por donde iba a tirar la conversación, su padre ya estaba en una edad que le sería muy difícil seguir trabajando, o encontrar trabajo siquiera, su madre aún mantenía el suyo, pero el peso económico de la carrera de Matt y de la carrera de T.K. no podía recaer sobre ella, hasta entonces sus padres se había unido para subsanar los gatos académicos de los dos, pero ahora… había que elegir…

Y la elección era sencilla hasta para él, Matt de siete asignaturas que había cursado en su último año, solo había aprobado la mitad y con notas mediocres, mientras que T.K. sacaba notas perfectas en París, además se trataba de su hermano pequeño, sus padres hablaron con Matt primero porque no se atrevían a cortarle el grifo directamente, quería que él tomara la decisión por ellos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirles que sacaran a su hermano pequeño de periodismo para que él pudiera seguir suspendiendo Geotecnia? No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerle eso a su hermano pequeño, T.K. ya era bastante más alto que él, pero para él seguía siendo un niño que le necesitaba, sus padres le dijeron que T.K. no sabía nada de aquello, pero no había nada que saber, la decisión por su parte ya estaba tomada, T.K. no tenía nada que saber, volvería a Odaiba con su padre, al final era imposible que se convirtiera en astronauta, tenía que abandonar ese sueño estúpido.

-El vuelo número 947 con destino Tokio, embarque por la puerta 8-anunció la voz en inglés por todo el aeropuerto, aquel era su vuelo, la voz volvió a repetir el mensaje en francés y japonés.

Colocó su equipaje en la cinta transportadora pero no puedo evitar seguir con la mirada a una estrafalaria maleta toda rosa que pasaba ante sus ojos, casi le pareció anecdótico, odiaba ese color, pero todo lo que simbolizaba el mundo Digimon era de aquel color, las formas bebé de casi todos los Digimon, algunos paisajes y aquel sombrero vaquero... que era la único que aún quedaba en ellos en el mundo digital, de su paso por aquel mundo, lo vio volando por la corriente mientras veía como Gabumon y los demás se alejaban cada vez más, lo último que vio del mundo Digimon fue aquel sombrero dando vueltas en la corriente de aire.

Dejó su maleta azul, del mismo color de su emblema y se dirigió hacía la entrada de pasajeros mientras volvía a aislarse del mundo con su música, no quería pensar mucho en lo que le habían dicho sus padres, pero no pudo evitarlo, ciertamente no se consideraba un buen amigo, por eso jamás acabo de entender porque él tenía aquel emblema, pero si había alguien que quería por encima de todo, y ese era a T.K. no podía permitir que su hermano renunciase a sus sueños.

Llegó a su asiento y se recostó, agradeció que su asiento diese a la ventanilla, aún no sabía con quien compartiría trayecto, solo esperaba que fuese alguien silencioso ya que quería aprovechar para dormir y dejar de pensar en su futuro.

Pero en eso no tuvo suerte, pensó para sus adentro con fastidio, minutos antes de que cerraran las puertas apareció una chica japonesa más o menos de su edad, alta, de pelo castaño y que a Matt le parecería preciosa si no hubiera reconocido de inmediato las marcas de la ropa que llevaba, aquella era la típica niña rica que tanto odiaba, suspiro con fastidio mientras la chica preciosa se acomodaba en el asiento de al lado y se puso a de inmediato a buscar en su caro y enorme bolso…

" _El pintalabios_ "-pensó para sus adentros Matt con sorna, nadie era tan hermosa por casualidad, seguro que le levantaba varias horas antes del amanecer para arreglarse, pero le sorprendió al comprobar que no era el pintalabios lo que sacó de su bolso, sino varias pinturas de dibujo y una goma del pelo, utilizo la goma para recoger su pelo, pero del cual había dejado algunos mechones sin atar, lo que le daba un aspecto descuidado, se saco su caro abrigo y dejó ver una camiseta azul raída y descolorida.

" _Una niña rica venida a menos_ "-pensó Matt con diversión- " _De pronto el viaje se pone interesante_ "

De forma disimulada siguió mirando a la chica que tenía a su lado, también era japonesa al igual que él y debían de tener la misma edad, pero ella parecía que ignoraba completamente su existencia, eso un poco le molesto, ya que la chica ignoraba a Matt, pero a Matt, la chica no le resultaba indiferente.

Sacó un cuaderno de dibujo, bajo la mesa auxiliar y lo colocó encima y al abrirlo, Matt se quedo en Shock…

-¡Gabumon…!-gritó de pronto mientras ignoraba el grito de la chica asustada y se acercaba el dibujo, no era posible, era Gabumon… ¡y él mismo!, en sus aventuras en el mundo digital mientras tocaba la armónica, Gabumon estaba a su lado, como siempre que tocaba la armónica, era increíble como alguien dibujara tan bien y con tanto cuidado, Matt se sorprendía al recordar que el cuerno de Gabumon no solo era amarillo, sino que había dibujos en el, casi lo había olvidado, pero aquella chica lo recordaba aún mejor que él mismo, el dibujó estaba sin terminar…

Matt con cuidado despegó la mirada del dibujo para mirar a la chica, la chica de pelo castaño y ojos castaños que le devolvieron su mirada de sorpresa al reconocerle… se sintió avergonzado al momento por haber tenido aquellos primeros pensamientos, por no haberla reconocido, había cambiado tanto que en esos diez años en lo que no se había visto…

-Mimi...

* * *

 _Si alguien tiene alguna duda inicial, poneros en contacto conmigo y la solucionare encantada :)_

 _ **SSS**_


	5. Una sombra alargada

Mimi se quedó sorprendida mirando al chico que la acompañaba… no solo era un chico mas… era… ¡MATT!

-Matt, ¿Eres tú?-le preguntó con cuidado Mimi en japonés.

Cuando entro en el avión, sabía que al final del trayecto se reencontraría con sus amigos, pero no esperaba encontrarse con uno de ellos en el viaje, ciertamente, ni ella ni Matt era amigos, salvando las aventuras en el mundo digital no compartían nada mas en común, por eso hacía al menos diez años que no le encontraban.

-Si… -le respondió Matt un tanto sonrojado-no esperaba que fueses tu…-dijo sin más, Mimi supuso que ella no era la única sorprendida-¿qué tal…?-le preguntó Matt.

-Bien…-dijo sin más Mimi bastante avergonzada, le costaba reconocerlo, pero en el momento de sentarse y al ver que compartiría viaje con ese atractivo chico japonés, rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules maquinaba un tema para entablar conversación ya que podría interesarle, pero al reconocerle como Matt se le ocurrían muchos temas de los que hablar, pero no era capaz de empezar ninguno-¿Y tú?-le preguntó Mimi, ciertamente estaba teniendo la conversación mas incomoda de su vida.

-Bien…-le contesto Matt, pero no parecía muy bien- esto… ¿qué es esto?-le preguntó Matt señalando él dibujo que tenía en sus manos, Mimi se sintió avergonzada, si hubiera sabido que era él no lo habría quitado, sin querer había echado por tierra una gran sorpresa.

-Era una sorpresa… que me ha salido muy mal…-le dijo Mimi un tanto abatida, se había esforzado mucho en sus dibujos y las luces que señalaban el despegue empezaron a parpadear, Matt la miraba sin entender- aprovechando esta reunión he hecho muchos dibujos nuestros y de nuestros compañeros… para regalarlos, pero tú ya has visto él tuyo y esta sin terminar...-Mimi vio como a Matt cambiaba el gesto, parecía nervioso, vio a través de la ventanilla que estaban despegando y la cabina se movía, ella estaba acostumbrada, pero Matt parecía que no- tranquilo, solo es ahora y en el aterrizaje, después el vuelo es muy suave, he hecho esta ruta varias veces-le informo con tranquilidad Mimi, una de las cosas que siempre le decía Michael era que su inocencia transmitía serenidad a los demás, Mimi nunca le pudo decir a Michael que la inocencia era su emblema.

-Ya…-dijo sin más Matt mientras observaba su dibujo-no ha estropeado ninguna sorpresa, porque a mí no podía sorprenderme más…-le dijo Matt, Mimi rio, si lo pensaba bien, era cierto, cuando cogió el retrato, Matt tenía cara de shock.

-Me alegro de que te guste… ¿me lo devuelves para terminarlo?-le preguntó Mimi y Matt le devolvió al momento su dibujo, ella y Matt no había tratado mucho en el mundo digital así que pensaba en volver al trabajo y dejar que Matt descansara, ya que tenían un largo vuelo por delante.

-¿Lo haces tú?-preguntó Matt impresionado mientras Mimi se puso a colorear las distintas tonalidades el paisaje que había detrás de Matt y Gabumon, Mimi simplemente asintió con una sonrisa-¿Como consigues recordar todo tan bien…? Yo no recordaba que él cuerno de Gabumon tenía dibujos…-añadió pensativamente Matt.

-No me sorprende…-dijo Mimi riendo, Matt se quedo mirándola-quiero decir-Mimi no quería que mal interpretase lo que pensaba- yo me fijo en los detalles de las cosas, así que al plasmarlo en el papel no pierdo mis recuerdos, ni siquiera las pequeñas cosas, pero la banda sonora de nuestras aventuras era cosa tuya-se rio Mimi ante la cara de desconcierto de Matt-tu armónica-le contesto Mimi ya que veía que Matt no la entendía-espero que la traigas, hecho tanto de menos su sonido…-añadió en tono soñador.

-No la tengo… creo que la perdí-le dijo simplemente Matt, Mimi se entristeció al saber aquello, le hacía ilusión volver a escuchar aquella melodía una vez más-¿tienes más dibujos?-le preguntó inmediatamente Matt, Mimi me miro sin entender-creo que yo me he olvidado de muchas cosas…-le respondió simplemente, Mimi sonrió y le tendió su cuaderno de dibujos.

Miraron todos sus dibujos en silencio, Mimi observaba el gesto de Matt y se dio cuenta de que había tenido una gran idea, Matt era una persona muy introvertida, así le recordaba y no mostraba que en ese sentido cambiase demasiado, así que era fácil ver cuando veía algo que le emocionaba, casi todo lo que había de Gabumon… el día del lago cuando evoluciono por primera vez, la primera vez que ella vio a WereGarurumon en el castillo de Myotismon… a MetalGarurumon, que Mimi recordó que le había costado enormemente plasmarlo, pero Matt parecía complacido.

-Gracias… -dijo pensativamente Matt-creo que es maravilloso…-le sonrió sinceramente, Mimi no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Me alegro de haber tenido una buena idea-respondió simplemente Mimi, y ya que había roto un poco el hielo con Matt se atrevió a preguntarle-al principio, cuando me mirabas de reojo… ¿Que pensabas?-le preguntó directamente y Mimi rio al ver la cara avergonzada de Matt.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-le preguntó en un susurro Matt avergonzado, Mimi asintió, Matt no era tan sutil como es se creía-pues pensaba que una chica que puede ponerse ese abrigo… que hace con una camiseta tan gastada-le respondió Matt.

-Eso…-le dijo Mimi, se sentía un tanto fastidiada, ya que no quería recordarlo, pero fue ella quien abrió aquella caja- pues esta camiseta es mi favorita, por eso la uso tanto, ya que me la regalo mi… Michael, un amigo-atajo simplemente Mimi, vio que Matt había entendido más de lo que le hubiera gustado decirle.

-¿Que estás haciendo ahora?-le preguntó al momento Matt, Mimi en él fondo se lo agradecía, ya que quería apartar todo lo posible a Michael de cualquier cosa de su vida.

-Estudie en la escuela culinaria de New York y ahora hago una practicas en un restaurante-le contestó Mimi orgullosa de sí misma- ¿Y tú?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ingeniería Espacial-le contesto sin mas Matt, Mimi se quedo con la boca abierta, de todas las cosas que podía ser Matt, jamás se hubiera imaginado aquello, ahora sus meritos propios le parecían del todo mediocres comparados con los de Matt-pero lo voy a dejar…-le dijo Matt secamente, Mimi intuyo que no quería hablar más del tema.

-¿Quiere la presa de hoy?-preguntó con amabilidad la azafata, Mimi estaba tan enfrascada en la conversación con Matt que no recordaba de que estaba en él avión.

-La de Japón, por favor-le pidió con amabilidad Mimi y la azafata le tendió un de los periódicos locales, como se estaba acostumbrado, su padre no salía en la portada, pero si tenía mucho que ver con él.

-Se ha hecho oficial…-dijo Matt con fastidio mientras veía él mismo titular que ella "Cierre de Fuji TV"

-Por lo que veo mi padre ha vuelto a cerrar uno de sus canales de noticias…-menciono Mimi como si nada, pero vio él rostro desairado de Matt sin entender.

-Mi padre trabajaba allí-le respondió cortantemente Matt.

Mimi se quedo helada, sentía un peso en él estomago, " _genial_ " pensó con amargura, era sencillamente genial, su padre dejaba en la calle al padre de uno de sus amigos de la infancia, y no a cualquier, sino a Matt… aun tenía muchas horas de vuelo y un fin de semana con el por delante, pero que ya había empezado de la peor forma posible.

* * *

T.K. estaba acabando de recoger unas cosas que había dejado desperdigadas por él apartamento de su padre, no tenía muchas cosas, pero si las suficientes como para robarle más tiempo del que quería, Tai le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que se reunirían con ellos en la entrada del metro de Odaiba para emprender su viaje juntos, pero T.K. aun quería hacer algunas cosas antes de viajar.

En aquel día anterior al campamento de había quedado en él apartamento de su padre en Odaiba, él estaba en New York y Matt aun estaba de camino, así que tenía todo él apartamento para él solo, camino por la cuidad, era increíble los muchos recuerdos que acudían a su mente, no solo con los Digimon, sino también con su hermano Matt de las veces que había ido a visitarles.

Cogió el metro y se subió en el que paraba en la estación de Shibuya, quería volver a caminar por las calles donde había conocido a Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, donde también había vuelto a ver a Angemon después de tanto tiempo, el barrio casi no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de animado que siempre, volvió a Odaiba y paseo por el puerto, en aquella bahía era donde él y Joe la habían cruzado para volver con los demás a toda costa, en el edificio que veía al fondo, era donde Myotismon tenía retenida a muchas de las personas que había secuestrado, ciertamente era extraño volver a aquel lugar como si nada, después de tanto tiempo.

Durante unos minutos sintió la tentación de ir a la casa de Kari… sabía gracias a Tai y Sora que ella ya estaba en Odaiba, tenía muchas ganas de verla, también quería verla para preguntarle porque dejo de pronto de responder a sus mensajes hacía 2 años, pero refreno aquel impulso, si hacía 2 años que no sabía nada de Kari, ¿por qué buscarla ahora?, no tenia ningún sentido, tendría que haberla buscado entonces, pero entonces Catherine ocupaba todo su tiempo, desistió de aquella idea ya que al día siguiente la vería y podrían hablar de forma tranquila, en eso no perdía la Esperanza..

Siguió caminando por la cuidad hasta que llego al edificio que más quería ver, el edificio de donde Myotismon había lanzado su hechizo y donde habían perdido a Wizardmon, el mismo lugar donde su padre trabajaba y que ahora iban a cerrar, como pensaba desalentadoramente T.K., se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora su padre de su vida.

El edificio de la cadena de televisión estaba cerrado, pero encontró una puerta abierta, lo que le pareció extraño, pero de todas formas se coló por la misma puerta, subió en silencio los escalones, no escuchaba nada de nada, siguió subiendo hasta que llego al mirador, donde habían luchado contra Myotismon, el mismo lugar donde había visto a Kari por primera vez, pero también…

En esa planta había bajado enormemente la temperatura, le parecía raro a T.K. ya que en el exterior hacía un agradable día de verano, pero no era él único allí, ante él cristal solo había una chica de pelo castaño que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y liso, era delgada y baja, parecía totalmente idílica con él corto vestido blanco que llevaba, la luz del cristal la iluminaba como si solo existirá la luz para ella alargando su suave sombra… la luz… ella era la luz...

-Kari

* * *

Era completamente y irremediablemente estúpido, era lo que pensaba Matt de si mismo después de las cuatro horas de avión en completo silencio, ya que tanto él como Mimi habían dormido las diez restantes, estaba fastidiado, tendría que renunciar a la NASA, pero lo había pagado, con una chica que hacía al menos diez años que no veía que le había esforzado preparado retratos de sus aventuras como regalo y que tendía que pasar de acampada todo el fin de semana con ella, solo porque él padre de ella, iba a dejar en la calle al suyo.

" _Soy estúpido_ ", volvió a pensar con fastidio, ¿de que servía pagarlo con Mimi? de ella no dependía que reabrieran el canal, ella no tenía nada que ver… Matt quiso decírselo, pero ella estaba distante, por otra parte, sería totalmente capaz de volver a estropearlo más, así que decidió no decir nada mas, estarían de acampada aun un par de días, aprovecharía entonces para hablar con ella, pensaba mientras aterrizaban al fin en Japón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó al instante Matt al ver a Mimi intentando cargar con su enorme maleta rosa " _como no podía ser de otro modo, la maleta rosa que le llamo la atención en New York era de ella_ " era increíble como era capaz de destacar tanto.

-No-le contesto al momento Mimi, Matt sabía un poco de mujeres para saber que estaba a la defensiva-puedo yo sola…-le contesto mientras hacía cabriolas para mover su maleta, pero no lo consiguió y no solo su maleta acabo por los suelos, sino que todo el contenido se desperdigo por todo el suelo de la puerta de desembarque-¡GENIAL! ¡SENCILLAMENTE GENIAL!-grito Mimi exasperada con sarcasmo, parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

-Tranquilízate…-le pidió Matt al ver que estaba llamando la atención del resto de pasajeros del avión, Mimi le fulmino con la mirada, " _Como no_ " pensó para sí " _Lo he estropeado mas si era posible_ "-deja que te ayude…-le dijo mansamente Matt intentando suavizar el tono, Mimi no le grito cuando empezó a recoger algunas cosas… así que lo interpreto como si le dejaba que le ayudase.

-No necesito que lo digas, sé que soy muy desordenada-le dijo al momento Mimi mientras metía la ropa sin ningún cuidado de vuelta en la maleta, aun seguía enfurruñada.

-Yo te gano-le dijo sin más Matt mientras hacía lo mismo que ella, ciertamente su maleta era un completo desastre, le había hecho caso a Tai, había cogido su basurero y lo había metido todo en una maleta.

-Es que me quede totalmente dormida y lo hice todo a prisa…-respondió Mimi sonrojándose un poco intentando excusarse.

Matt la miro sorprendido, la primera vez que la vio, sin saber que se trataba de Mimi, estaba seguro que era el tipo de chica que le levantaba al alba para prepararse, porque nadie era tan hermosa como ella si no lo hacía-¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Mimi al momento al ver su cara de sorpresa, Matt simplemente se encogió de hombros, prefería no confesar eso que pensaba ya que Mimi podría mal interpretarlo, seguro que lo haría-oye Matt…-empezó a decir más cabizbaja-yo lo siento…

-Soy imbécil, no te disculpes, me fastidio tener que dejar la NASA y lo pague contigo-se sincero Matt, no era el mejor momento, pero tampoco era el peor y Mimi no tenía nada de que disculparse.

-¡Oh Matt!-dijo Mimi con lagrimas en los ojos, " _Definitivamente no lo arreglare mas, ¿desde cuándo se le daban tan mal las mujeres?_ " Volvió a pensar Matt para sí-eso es horrible…

-No te preocupes-le dijo Matt al momento con una sonrisa fingida-yo ya he estado en mas mundos, ¿recuerdas? ya tenemos tu dichoso gorro rosa dando testimonio de que hemos estado en el mundo digital… yo ya he cumplido no necesito viajar a mas planetas-le dijo sin más Matt en un tono que quería que sonase seguro.

-¿Recuerdas mi sombrero?-le preguntó Mimi, riendo y secando unas silenciosas lágrimas con él dorso de la mano-si tú no te acuerdas de nada…

-Eso jamás lo olvidare-le dijo con una sonrisa que hora si le había salido sincera a Matt, ya había acabado de cerrar la maleta y le tendió una mano a Mimi, ella le cogió con cuidado y también se levanto.

-Gracias…-le dijo Mimi con cuidado-¿Me ayudas con la maleta? Yo no puedo mas...-le preguntó bajando la mirada, hay si vio a la Mimi que recordaba, Matt simplemente asintió y salieron a la terminal donde ya les esperaba una pareja de personas… Tai y Sora…

Mimi al distinguirles salió disparada corriendo dejándole a él con el equipaje de los dos, Matt simplemente suspiro, había cosas que ni por mucho tiempo que pasase podrían cambiar, pensó para sí, mientras veía como Mimi y Sora se fundían en un gran abrazo y luego Mimi salto a los brazos de Tai que fue tan efusivo como ella.

-Al fin llegáis-se quejo Tai, Matt estuvo a punto de decirle que se volvía, pero no puedo evitar reír-pero que conste Matt, no pienso abrazarte-le dijo con burla Tai.

-Me alivia al saberlo-le contesto Matt con tono jocoso-no me gustan las niñas con barba…-le contesto, Matt veía como Tai se había dejado barba, de repente Tai con él pelo corto y barba parecía un gran hombre adulto.

-Dejar vuestras tonterías…-dijo Sora mientras se adelantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo, al que Matt si correspondió-no sabía que veníais juntos…-le dijo Sora a Mimi.

-Nosotros tampoco-le contesto Matt al momento.

-Nos encontramos en el avión de golpe… ¿por cierto? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-le preguntó Mimi a Tai y Sora.

-Joe e Izzy nos esperan fuera con nuestro equipaje y vamos a pasar por Odaiba para coger a Kari y a T.K.-le contesto Sora al momento.

-Vamos princesa-le dijo Tai al momento-yo llevare tu maleta, Matt no es tan masculino como para llevar una maleta rosa…-le burlo Tai mientras cogía la maleta de Mimi y a Sora de la mano y se adelantaron.

-Este no va a madurar nunca…-dijo por lo bajo Matt y Mimi le sonrió.

-Creo que Tai quiere que todos volvamos a la infancia en este fin de semana-le contesto Mimi mientras salía a su lado siguiendo a Tai y Sora, a la entrada del aeropuerto vieron un enorme coche negro, que a Matt le dejo con lo boca abierta, pero mas fue ver que Tai y Sora estaba delante de él, con Joe e Izzy.

-¡Chicos!-grito Mimi mientras saltaba sobre Joe e Izzy, a ellos les reconoció al momento pensó divertido Matt, ciertamente había cosas que no cambiaban.

* * *

Aquí había fallecido su amigo Wizardmon, pensaba que gracias a él, ella y Gatomon por fin se reencontraron, pero eso no había bastando para proteger a su amigo que había fallecido a manos de Myotismon.

Él ambiente empezó a cambiar una vez más, Kari se estaba acostumbrado a que eso sucediera… cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas el 1 de agosto aquello volvía a ella de forma más continuada, cada vez era mas difícil escapar, el frio volvía, el mar que le cubría hasta las rodillas, la tenue niebla que envolvía todo a su alrededor, una voz que pronunciaba su nombre… cada vez era más clara aquella voz… aquella voz que la aterraba… aquella voz a quien no sabía a quien pertenecía pero que sabía que iba a acabar a su lado…

-Kari

Llamo una voz diferente que hizo desvanecerse todo de pronto ya que su corazón dio un brinco ya que reconoció la voz, y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella se disipo y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a T.K…

-T.K…-dijo Kari sorprendida conteniendo la emoción al verle.

Pero la tristeza volvió a ella, recordó como hacía dos años T.K. se había partido él corazón…

T.K. había vuelto a visitarla hacía dos años, después de estar separados durante tanto tiempo, pero durante todo este tiempo, se había comunicado siempre en todo momento, mediante mensajes, videoconferencias y llamándose, durante este tiempo, las cosas que sentía hacia T.K. había empezado a cambiar, recordaba a T.K. como su amigo de la infancia, pero según iba creciendo más sus dulces sentimientos infantiles empezaron a cambiar hacia un sentimiento mas y mas fuerte, siempre era la última persona con la que hablaba por la noche y la mañana siguiente T.K. la despertaba con un mensaje, era en la última persona en la que pensaba y día siguiente la primera en la que pensaba, sin tenerlo a su lado, le sentía como suyo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él…

Cuando al fin le volvió a ver, se emociono, se envalentono, quería confesarle sus sentimientos, quería decirle lo mucho que le había tenido en mente pese a la distancia, lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que le quería desde niña, que solo pensaba en él… pero él le dijo antes de que pudiera decirle todo esto, que él amaba a otra chica, una chica que no era ella…

Después de esto, T.K. volvió a París al lado de la chica que el amaba y que no era ella, ese mismo día T.K. la llamo, pero Kari no se sentía con fuerzas de contestar esa llamada por que las lagrimas amenazaban constantemente por salir, aquella vez no respondió… T.K. le mando un mensaje a la mañana, que tampoco respondió… pero T.K. a pesar de todo siguió llamándola, mandando mensajes a su móvil, email… de todo, pero Kari jamás respondió a nada mas, T.K. seguía insistiendo, pero cada vez menos, hasta que después de 5 meses sin ella responder, T.K. dejo de llamarle y de mandarle mensajes.

Después de aquello, sintió que por fin podía superarlo, salió con algún chico, pero la persona importante la había encontrado en Suecia, Wallace, recordaba que la primera vez que le vio, ya tenía presente a T.K., ya que en su primer día había visto a Wallace en la distancia y vio un chico rubio de ojos azules, pensó que podía ser T.K. incluso le llamo, pero no era T.K., era Wallace el que se había dado la vuelta.

-Kari-le llamo T.K. emocionado, con una enorme sonrisa, Kari quiso corresponderla, pero no era capaz-hace tanto tiempo... te he echado mucho de menos, Kari...

-Y yo a ti…-dijo Kari en un susurro cuando más se hundía entre las sombras alargadas que le acechaban.

T.K. había hecho dispersar la oscuridad, pero esta volvió con más intensidad, pero no procedía de la voz, procedía de su propio corazón.

* * *

 _¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia?_

 _ **SSS**_


	6. Dueña de luz

Había algo que no iba bien, es lo que notaba T.K. al mirar a Kari fijamente, no parecía la misma chica dulce y risueña que recordaba, siempre había tenido ese aire místico que recordaba de niña, al enfrentarse ella sola a muchos enemigos solo acompañada por su poder de luz, pero ahora sentía distante y triste, como si esa luz se apagase…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, has cambiado, Kari-dijo T.K. intentando aparentar normalidad, pero aun había muchas cosas que aun no le decía con sinceridad.

La miro mas fijamente, Kari había crecido, pero muy poco, era delgada y baja, el a ella le sacaba más de una cabeza de alto, mantenía su pelo corto, pero algo más largo y lo recogía a un lado, como la había visto hacía dos años, también vestía un sencillo vestido corto de color blanco con sandalias que solo potenciaba su imagen onírica, por su parte el vestía un pantalón corto y una camiseta amarilla con sus deportivas verdes, al lado de Kari, ella era todo espiritualidad y el era terrenal..

Pero en lo que más había cambiado… era en lo que le hacía sentir, Kari siempre fue su amiga de la niñez, la hermana pequeña de Tai, la que dependió de él en la batalla de Piedmon, al lado de quien siempre lucho por la afinidad entre Patamon y Gatomon… pero todo había cambiado, muchas de las veces con las que estaba con Catherine le decía una y otra vez que lamentaba no saber nada de Kari, desde casi el principio Catherine le decía que Kari se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, T.K. se enfadaba cada vez que decía aquello, como si el silencio de alguien podía interponerse entre ellos… pero ciertamente, el silencio de Kari resultaba mucho más duro para el que cualquier discusión con Catherine, lo que desemboco en el final.

-Si… han cambiado muchas cosas-le respondió Kari mientras bajaba la mirada, parecía que no quería mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me has respondido a nada? ¿Por qué no supe nada de ti en estos años?-le preguntó directamente T.K. dando un paso adelante y ahora Kari le miro directamente.

-No puedo responderte a eso…-le dijo Kari mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿He hecho algo mal?-le preguntó T.K. mortificado, pensó que le había hecho algo malo a Kari por eso ella se alejo tanto de él, ella simplemente le esbozo una tierna sonrisa y negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-preguntó T.K. con más insistencia dando un paso hacía ella y ella retrocedió hasta el cristal-no sé que he hecho, pero tuvo que ser algo muy importante como para que…-empezó a decir T.K.

-Se trataba de mi-le dijo Kari mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con sus brazos, como para protegerse, T.K. se sintió desconcertado y dio dos pasos hacía atrás-se trata solo de mi… no tuvo nada que ver contigo… nunca me has hecho nada malo queriendo T.K…

-¿Y sin querer?-le preguntó T.K. no se sentía satisfecho con aquella respuesta, Kari le miro abrumada...

Pero Kari no respondió a nada ya que su teléfono móvil y el de ella empezaron a sonar al unisonó, T.K. maldijo en silencio, ya que había esperado años para tener aquella conversación y ahora que estaba tan cerca de la respuesta, no la iba a tener.

Quien llamaba era su hermano Matt.

-T.K., ya estamos todos en Japón, Tai me pide que te avise mientras él habla con Kari, vamos de camino, no os retraséis-le dijo sin mas Matt, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía ni hablaba con su hermano.

-Matt, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo-le respondió sarcásticamente a su hermano, Matt simplemente bufo con fastidio, las muestras de afecto, no eran frecuentes en Matt-estaremos allí, no te preocupes-le dijo simplemente T.K. mientras colgaba, miro a Kari y ella también la vio hablando con Tai, pero al contrario que con el… ella sonreía y se veía feliz al hablar con su hermano Tai.

-Sí, no te preocupes hermano, se lo importante que es para ti y Sora-le dijo Kari sonriendo, en eses momentos T.K. veía a la Kari que recordaba de la niñez-estaré allí, no te preocupes, yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver al resto… Adiós-se despidió Kari al fin.

T.K. y Kari volvieron a mirarse y para lamento de T.K. la sonrisa de Kari desaparecía una vez más, era mejor no volver a insistir con el tema, ya que al final no iba a mejorar nada.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó con amabilidad, aunque aun se sentía dolido.

-Si-le respondió simplemente Kari.

Salieron juntos del edificio, caminaron uno al lado del otro en completo silencio hasta que una sensación de inquietud se hizo presa de él, vio como Kari también se detuvo y miraba fijamente al mar.

-¿Que es esta sensación?-preguntó T.K. preocupado mientras miraba a Kari y veía que los ojos de ella el miedo.

-¿Tu también lo sientes?-le preguntó Kari con miedo y pavor, T.K. no entendía lo que era eso que le hacía sentirse así a Kari, ella iba a dar un paso hacia el mar.

-¡KARI!-grito T.K.

T.K. se adelanto al momento, cogió la mano de Kari y tiro de ella hacía el, estaba preocupado porque vio pasar al momento un coche a gran velocidad y si no fuera por él, había llevado a Kari por delante.

-T.K…-dijo Kari asustada mientras le miraba a él.

-¡¿En qué pensabas Kari?! ¡¿No ves que casi te atropellan?!-le preguntó T.K. disgustado, pero al ver sus ojos marrones asustados, la furia se disipo al momento-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó más calmado y preocupado mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que Kari temblaba, algo estaba pasando con ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias, T.K…-le dijo simplemente mientras seguía caminado, T.K. aun quería preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no era el momento.

No tardaron en llagar a sus casas, T.K. no quería separarse de Kari, menos después de lo que había pasado, pero no había una forma racional para ir con ella ya que vivía en el edificio de enfrente. El subió a toda prisa al apartamento de su padre, cogió rápidamente las cosas que había dejado preparadas y volvió a bajar, se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Kari también bajar llevando un pequeño bolso para la acampada, Tai les había dicho que Joe, como no pensó el cuándo se lo dijo, se ocuparía de llevar las tiendas y demás enseres.

Se sentaron en el banco a esperar a que llegaran los demás en silencio, mas de una vez se sintió tentado a preguntarle a Kari porque hacía aquello, pero…

-Alguien me llamaba… notaba su voz…-le contesto en un susurro Kari, T.K. la miro sin entender.

-¿Una voz? ¿La reconocías?-le preguntó T.K. recordando como una esencia del mundo digital había utilizado el cuerpo de Kari para comunicarse con ellos, era posible que lo volvieran a hacer.

-No, no la reconocí, no sé quien es… pero…-le dijo en un susurro Kari, pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-¿Pero?-le animo T.K. mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Se que la próxima vez que me llame iré…-le dijo sin más Kari mientras agarraba con fuerza su falda, T.K. no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero Kari era mucho más espiritual y mística que cualquiera de ellos, si ella le decía aquello, estaba convencido de que era cierto, sobre todo al ver que estaba tan asustada...

-No te dejare irte, Kari-le contesto T.K. con aplomo y seguridad-ya lo he impedido una vez, lo volveré a hacer, nadie te llevara-le dijo mientras volví a coger sus manos con cuidado y esta vez ella le agarro con fuerza.

-Gracias…-le dijo con un susurro Kari, mientras le miraba fijamente, T.K. de pronto sintió que algo en el despertaba al momento, un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, tiro de las manos de ella y la abrazo con fuerza, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no quería volver a perderla a pesar de que ella le quería lejos, no iba a dejar que nadie la apartase de él, la protegería...

Se separaron al momento al escuchar el ruido de un coche, T.K. aparto la vista de Kari, el se sentía sonrojado por su repentina reacción, un enorme y elegante coche apareció ante ellos y de él empezaron a bajar todos sus amigos de la infancia a los que recordaba con nitidez, al levantarse vio en la cara de todos el asombro por que sin dudas era el más alto de todos, su hermano tenía mucha razón, había crecido mucho en aquellos años.

-Matt-llamo T.K. mientras saludaba a su hermano, este simplemente esbozo una sonrisa prepotente, ciertamente Matt no dejaría que las emociones se reflejaran, menos ahora que nunca. Estaba vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros raídos, su calzado gastado y una camiseta oscura, aunque físicamente estaba igual a la última vez que le vio, con el pelo tan corto

-¡T.K.!-grito una voz al momento y una espesa cabellera castaña le nublo la vista, si Matt no daba rienda suelta a sus emociones, Mimi era todo lo contrario a él-¡Estas enorme! ¡Y tan guapo! ¡KARI!-le dijo sin mas mientras se soltaba de su cuello y daba otro abrazo como el que le había dado a él a Kari. Ella estaba guapísima, tal cual recordaba T.K. era esbelta y su melena brillaba como sus ojos castaños, le llamo la atención que vestía una camiseta azul gastada y una falda corta vaquera con unas sandalias que le hacían más alta de lo que era.

-Me alegro de volver a verte-le dijo Joe con una sonrisa, T.K. se quedo sorprendido, Joe había cambiado mucho, después de él era el más alto, seguía llevando gafas, pero estaba mucho mas fuerte físicamente que antes, sabía que estaba obligado a estar en forma, dado su trabajo, pero no se imaginaba a Joe así, vestía una camiseta clara con cazadora y unos pantalones claros...

-Ya no eres el pequeño T.K.-le dijo sin más Izzy con la misma sonrisa-ni tu ni Kari seguís siendo los niños que recordamos…-añadió Izzy pero el mas o menos seguía siendo el chico que recordaba, más solemne eso sí, pero tenía la misma sonrisa discreta y afable, vestía con un pantalón corto y camisa de color claro, Izzy apenas si había cambiado.

-Al verles sobre todo a ellos se nota lo mucho que hemos cambiado y el tiempo que ha pasado…-dijo pensativamente Sora mientras se acercaba a él y se daba un abrazo pero más contenido que en de Mimi. Ella también no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, mantenía su color de pelo tan caracteristico y vestía de forma más discreta, una sencilla camiseta roja de tirantes con unos pantalones cortos negro al igual que sus deportivas.

-Venga-dijo de pronto Tai, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a T.K.-se supone que esto es una acampada, no un viaje de la tercera edad-rió Tai, T.K. también vio que el también había cambiado, tenía el pelo corto, se había dejado barba y llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos negros y su camiseta del equipo de fútbol, ya que era completamente blanca y llevaba la bandera de Japón con el escudo de Odaiba y su nombre y el número 10 a la espalda.

Todos sonrieron a la ocurrencia de Tai, pero T.K. no puedo dejar de notar que Kari después de saludar a los demás al igual que él, permanecía al lado de Tai y parecía contenta y serena, no parecía la misma chica asustadiza de antes.

Todos subieron en el gran coche, que supo que era un préstamo a Izzy ya que la universidad de Tokio quería tentar a Izzy para que realizarse sus investigaciones en Japón, y como había dicho Joe, Izzy se dejaba querer.

Joe conducía e Izzy iba de copiloto, destres de ellos, iban las chicas, Sora, Kari y Mimi, y detrás Tai, el mismo y Matt, en el trayecto escucharon varias risas y comentarios de lo que estaban haciendo en eses momentos, lo cierto es que T.K. noto a su hermano más silencioso que de costumbre, aunque no le dio mas importancia. Mimi como se esperaba hizo una de las suyas, le preguntó a Tai cuando le iba a pedir matrimonio a Sora mientras este bebía, T.K. vio a Tai todo sonrojado y empezó a toser ya que se había atragantado con la bebida y Sora se escondía en su asiento avergonzada mientras el resto se reían de ellos,. T.K. se alegro al ver a Kari tan risueña.

El camino se hizo muy corto, no tardaron nada en llegar, lo cierto es que Joe conducía muy bien para llevar mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, una vez que llegaron T.K. no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de las cosas que habían vivido allí, hacía doce años había ido a aquel campamento para estrechar un poco los lazos con Matt porque casi no se había visto desde que sus padres se había separado, pero no solo estrecho los lazos con su hermano, también lo había hecho con increíbles personas que ahora le acompañaba y con los Digimon, echaba tanto de menos a Patamon…

No tardaron en montar el campamento, el templo donde se había refugiado en aquella precipitada ventisca estaba prácticamente derruido por el paso del tiempo, las hiedras destrozaban casi todo la estructura, no se sentía tan distinto, pero el tiempo había pasado irremediablemente.

Una vez levantadas las tiendas, principalmente gracias a Joe y a Izzy, se reunieron los ocho alrededor de una hoguera en el centro.

-¡Chicos tengo un regalo para todos!-anuncio Mimi con voz cantarina.

-La chica de rosa que no viene de rosa-se burlo Tai y los demás rieron-no me fio de los regalos de la No chica de rosa…

-¿Queréis a la chica de rosa?-preguntó Mimi fingiendo indignación.

-Pues claro que si-le contesto Sora mientras Mimi se metía en la tienda que compartiría con Kari.

Al momento salió vistiendo una blusa rosa, que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada al recordar el estrafalario sombrero de Mimi y que en opinión de T.K. le quedaba muchísimo mejor que la camiseta descolorida.

-¡Perfecto!-le felicito Sora riendo, pero Mimi le tendió lo que a T.K. le pareció un folio y los ojos de Sora se anegaron en lagrimas-Piyomon…

Y Mimi fue dando a los demás los dibujos, T.K. se quedo son palabras al ver al suyo, estaba retratado la primera vez que había visto a Poyomon después de la batalla con Devimon, un niño sonreía abiertamente, hacía tanto que no sonreía así, pero en eso momento lo hizo al verse a sí mismo después de tanto tiempo.

-Mimi… ¿Lo has hecho tu todo?-preguntó Izzy asombrado.

-Si-dijo Mimi muy contenta de sí misma, no era para menos, T.K. estaba impresionado.

-Mimi, eres un artista…-felicito Joe impresionado, Mimi parecía realmente muy satisfecha, porque hasta Tai miraba su retrato, se había quedado sin palabras como él y Kari.

-El mío está terminado-dijo Matt al momento mientras miraba detenidamente a Mimi.

-Lo termine en el avión mientras dormías-le informo Mimi con cuidado.

-¿Lo terminaste después de...?-le preguntó Matt sorprendido, Mimi simplemente asintió, T.K. no entendía nada, y por lo que veía los demás estaban igual que él, ya que no recordaba que su hermano tuviera mucho trato con la estrafalaria Mimi-Gracias…-le dijo Matt.

-Esos son para vosotros, pero tengo más…-dijo Mimi mientras sacaba más cuadernos y se los enseñaba.

T.K. y los demás se deshicieron en cumplidos para Mimi, había retratado los sucesos más importantes y las felices en el mundo digital, T.K. no pudo evitar observar que hasta la propia Mimi, les colocaban a él y a Kari siempre unidos, una imagen de Angemon y Angewomon con ellos dos, se hizo pronto en su favorita, junto la que tenía ya. Izzy le había pedido digitalizar sus dibujos para que así todos lo tuvieran, Mimi acepto encantada para entusiasmo de los demás.

-Bueno chicos, ya es oficialmente el 1 de agosto-dijo Tai bostezando mientras miraba el reloj, era cierto, ya era medianoche.

-Me preguntó como estará Piyomon y los demás…-dijo Sora en un suspiro mirando al cielo.

-Seguro que están todos juntos como nosotros-dijo Mimi con nostalgia.

Y el silencio se hizo de pronto entre todos… recordando a sus compañeros.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco…-dijo Joe al momento al ver el desanimo general-la mayoría estamos cansados de nuestros viajes…-dijo Joe y todos miraron que Mimi casi se quedaba dormida allí.

-Tienes razón- asintió Izzy y se fue para la tienda que compartía con Joe.

Sora y Tai también desaparecieron en su tienda y Kari cogía a una dormida Mimi para meterla adentro, pero T.K. no podía de dejar de mirar a Kari.

-Vamos hermano-le dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si vamos…-dijo T.K. pero había visto algo en los ojos de Kari que le había preocupado.

* * *

Mimi dormía plácidamente a su lado, pero el frió le hacía presa de él, notaba que el frió penetraba a través de su saco de dormir, era imposible seguir allí, los susurros se hicieron fuertes… ya había pasado algunas horas desde que el campamento estaba en silencio, pero ella notaba las cosas que les rodeaban, pero los demás no las notaban como ella, las sobras le hacían mas fuertes, sentía miedo de que les hiciese daño a sus amigos y a su hermano… pero las sombras solo venían a por ella…

Salió con sigilo de su tienda, aun había ascuas en la hoguera, pero nadie parecía despierto, se sintió tentada de ir a la tienda de T.K., el también los había presentido en Odaiba cuando la habían llamado, pero se dijo a si misma que tenía que dejar al margen de todo a T.K.

Camino con cuidado hasta el rió que discurría cerca del campamento, donde su hermano y los demás viajaron por primera vez al mundo digital… y la niebla volvió a ella… entre la niebla veía acercarse las sobras a través del agua… sabía que ese momento llegaría, que al fin vendrían a por ella…

 _-Dueña de luz_

 _-Dueña de luz_

 _-Dueña de luz_

Ahora oía sus voces nítidamente, no eran susurros, le estaban llamando a ella, su emblema era la luz, se sentía tan atemorizada que se quedo paralizada mientras esas sombras se acercaban cada vez más a ella, no sabía lo que eran, no podía luchar contra ellas, notaba el agua llegar a sus pies...

 _-Dueña de luz_

 _-Dueña de luz_

 _-Dueña de luz_

.Una de esas criaturas alargo su mano hacía ella…

-¡KARI!-vocifero alguien a su espalda y Kari vio como la sombra de ojos ambarinos miraba a su espalda y pronunciaba algo que por fin la hizo reaccionar..

 _-El guardián debe desaparecer..._

-¡JAMAS!-grito Kari haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que sentía, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a él-¡NO! ¡T.K.!-grito mientras corría hacía el a través de la niebla, no le veía, pero no podía dejar que se acercase mas o le harían daño

Y Kari al fin le encontró entre la niebla, tenía el gesto asustado, pero le sonrió al reconocerla y ella también lo hizo aliviada… Y de pronto su dispositivo reacciono, su luz ilumino todo el lugar y la oscuridad con la niebla desapareció…

-Kari…-le llamo T.K. a través de la luz que emanaba de su dispositivo.

-Alguien me está llamando-dijo Kari mientras cogía su dispositivo, nunca jamás, se había separado de él.

-¡No dejare que esas sombras vuelvan a ti!-dijo T.K. con fuerza mientras le tomaba del brazo y la abrazaba, Kari sentía la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de T.K. también se sentía protegida y arropada-¡Jamás dejare que se vuelvan a acercar a ti! ¡Te lo prometo!-le contesto T.K. con arrojo, Kari se quedo sorprendida de que T.K. también los viera.

-Pero ahora quien me llama no son ellos… es Gatomon…-dijo Kari mirando a los ojos azules de T.K. y en el cielo se formo una aurora de increíble colores con una gran vórtice de luz en el centro-Gatomon me está pidiendo ayuda, T.K…-le dijo Kari, pero T.K. no la soltó.

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!-preguntó con enfado Tai, Kari miro a su hermano que venía acompañado de los demás...

-Gatomon… Gatomon me está llamando hermano-dijo Kari y a pesar de todo se separo de los reconfortantes brazos de T.K. y camino hacia la aurora.

-Nuestros dispositivos no reaccionan-dijo Sora al momento mientras se adelantaba a su lado al igual que Tai.

-Es extraño… ¿Puede ser que el de Kari si reaccione porque ella no estuvo aquí hace doce años?-preguntó Izzy mientras miraba su dispositivo.

-Sea lo que sea, Kari no irá sola-dijo T.K. con aplomo- si Gatomon está llamando a Kari, todos los demás están en peligro… Kari no debe ir sola, yo voy a ir con ella-dijo T.K. con seguridad y le volvió a tomar de la mano, aquella en la que el dispositivo aun brillaba con fuerza con la fuerza de su luz...

-Si nuestros dispositivos no reaccionan no podemos cruzar la barrera-dijo Joe al momento.

-Si nuestros dispositivos no reaccionan… entonces… Palmon y los demás… ¿les habrá pasado algo malo?-preguntó Mimi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sea lo que sea no voy a dejar a mi hermana sola, si ella puede cruzar lo hare yo también-dijo Tai con valentía mientras cogía la su otra mano.

-Yo también iré-dijo Sora mientras tomaba la mano de Tai.

-Sin dudas, no pienso quedarme aquí-dijo Matt mientras cogía del brazo a su hermano T.K.

-No me vais a dejar atrás-dijo al momento Mimi y sorprendentemente se agarro con fuerza del brazo de Matt.

-No seré yo el que se queda-dijo Izzy mientras le tendía una mano a Mimi que ella acepto aunque seguía fuertemente agarrada a Matt.

-Tal vez esto si sea un reencuentro al final-dijo Joe mientras tomaba la mano de Sora.

-Iremos todos contigo Kari-le dijo T.K. sin miedo, pero Kari solo tenía miedo en eses momentos de una cosa, de lo que habían dicho la sombras de ojos ambarinos, su guardián era el…

Pero Gatomon la necesitaba, no podía dudar ahora, alzo la mano junto con T.K., alzo su dispositivo al vórtice de luz y una fuerza les adentro en el persiguiendo ese reencuentro.


	7. Volver

El vértice se acercaba, los colores que les rodeaban cambiaban y de pronto todo se oscureció… Al volver a abrir los ojos la oscuridad permanecía.

-Kari…-escucho un susurro infantil a su lado-Kari…

Ella se volvió y se incorporó, no encontraba a nadie a su lado, pero notaba aquella voz infantil que no reconocía cerca de ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde me hablas?-pregunto al vacio, pero miraba y estaba rodeada de soledad y de oscuridad… el suelo era de tierra negra, los arboles tropicales que la rodeaban estaban dañados y enfermos, el cielo era oscuro, todo resultaba triste e inquietante, pero sin dudas estaba en el mundo digital.

-Kari…-dijo una vez más la voz, Kari no la reconoció pero empezó a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y la emoción se propago por su cuerpo.

Como de aquella vez que llego al mundo digital aquella primera vez hacia doce años no sufría ningún daño a pesar de que había caído del cielo, pero no entendía porque habían desaparecido Tai, Sora, T.K., y los demás, pero recordó con aprensión que sus dispositivos no reaccionaban como el suyo y sintió miedo de perderles, pero solo podía pensar en Gatomon y en aquella voz.

-Ven a mi-le pidió con cuidado hacia un arbusto que crecía cerca de ella a la sombra de un enorme árbol-he venido por ti, Gatomon…-dijo Kari esperanzada de volver a ver a su compañera.

Pero no fue Gatomon la que salió entre las hojas de los arbustos, sino un ser redondeado, de ojos rojo oscuro, de bello suave y amarillo con orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola con manchas moradas.

-¿Gatomon?-pregunto Kari sorprendida sin reconocer a aquel Digimon.

-Kari… ahora soy Nyaromon…-dijo el ser redondo y amarillo-te he estado llamando, Kari…-dijo Nyaromon mientras saltaba a sus brazos, Kari abrazo con fuerza a su Digimon emocionada, había echado tanto de menos a Gatomon que no le importo encontrarle en un forma que no recordaba, sentía que era su quería Gatomon, pero podía observar que algo horrible había pasado en el mundo digital.

-Nyaromon ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kari mientras miraba a su alrededor, se sentía bien de volver a ver a su Digimon, pero se sentía sola y perdida en un mundo oscuro que no reconocía.

-Los mundos chocaron y el mar oscuro inundo el mundo…-dijo Nyaromon mientras temblaba en sus manos.

-¿El mar oscuro?-pregunto sin entender Kari, pero Nyaromon parecía realmente asustada.

Kari miro con atención a su Digimon, sin dudas algo terrible había sucedido, ella y Gatomon no había crecido juntas como lo habían hecho los demás con sus Digimon, ellas se encontraron en medio de la batalla, y casi no pudieron conocerse tan bien como lo hicieron los demás con sus Digimon, pero sin dudas, Gatomon, era muy fuerte.

El resto de los Digimon, volvían a su forma infantil y primaria cada vez que digievolucionaban a un gran nivel, pero no su Gatomon, ella era tan fuerte que su forma habitual era su nivel maduro, pero en aquel momento tenia a Gatomon en su forma básica y Kari estaba muy preocupada porque su Digimon era muy valiente y estaba realmente asustada y parecía tan perdida como ella misma.

-Kari, sé que no debí llamarte, te ha atraído al peligro, pero no podía… no podía dejar que los demás…-empezó a decir temblorosa Nyaromon-solo quedo yo y te necesito para ayudar al mundo Digimon...

-No te preocupes por eso, Nyaromon, estamos juntas y además he venido con los demás, pero les he perdido-dijo Kari a Nyaromon aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero al verle tan asustada no se sentía capaz de hacérselas-vine con mi hermano, T.K. y los demás…

-El ser oscuro se hizo con los demás Digimon… ellos no podían volver si ellos no les llamaban-le dijo Nyaromon mientras le miraba con los ojos oscuros, a Kari sentía que su corazón se comprimía al recordar los brazos de T.K. que no le volverían a rodear ofreciéndole su protección en ese momento más que nunca.

-Estoy segura que pudieron llegar…-dijo Kari sintiéndose insegura pero aun podía sentir la cercanía de T.K.

Empezó a caminar con su temblorosa Digimon por el mundo digital, ella no había pasado tanto tiempo como sus compañeros en aquel mundo, pero casi estaba irreconocible, no parecía el mismo mundo que había visto de niña con la compañía de Tai, T.K. y los demás.

"¿Donde estas?" pensó para si Kari, pero en su mente solo volaba hacia T.K. se sentía desamparada sin T.K. en medio de toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

- _Kari_ …-escucho en un punto de su mente, ella se dio la vuelta totalmente emocionada.

-¡Kari! ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto preocupada Nyaromon.

-¡Era la voz de T.K.!-le grito Kari a Nyaromon, estaba totalmente convencida de que era él, que él estaba en alguna parte.

-El no puede volver… por que Angemon…-empezó a decir Nyaromon-ya no está…

-¿Que le ha pasado a Angemon?-le pregunto preocupada Kari a Nyaromon.

Kari recordó la primera vez que vio a Angemon, fue en los últimos momentos en la batalla con Myotismon, el resto de los Digimon perfectos, MetalGreymon, Garudamon, WereGarurumon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon y Zudomon, de su hermano y de sus amigos no eran rivales para Myotismon, pero solo Angemon con su ataque pudo poner contra las cuerdas a Myotismon, si su Gatomon era fuerte, Angemon era sin dudas el Digimon más poderoso del todo el grupo, todos los sabían, era el Digimon de T.K., un ángel guardián, siempre su última esperanza.

- _Kari_ …-volvió a decir de alguna parte la voz de T.K.

-¡T.K.!-grito Kari olvidando su pregunta y lo que temía en eses momentos, ya que necesitaba volver a ver a T.K.

De pronto la luz de su dispositivo empezó a iluminar el lugar y una enorme columna de la luz que emanaba de su dispositivo se alzo al cielo, despejando la oscuridad que las rodeaba, Kari miro hacia arriba ansiado con todo su corazón volver a ver a T.K., sabía que él estaba en algún lugar aun cerca de ella y sus esperanzas y ganas se hicieron realidad al ver llegar a través de la columna de su luz a T.K., y no solo al él, a su hermano Tai, a Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy y Joe.

-¡KARI!-grito su hermano Tai precipitándose hacia ella preocupado.- ¡Hemos estado buscándote!-Kari solo se sentía que había pasado minutos de su llegada al mundo Digimon.

-¡Te habías ido y dejado atrás! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!-dijo Sora también rodeándola con los brazos al igual que su hermano parecía muy preocupada.

-¡¿Que le ha pasado al mundo Digimon?!-pregunto Mimi asustada con voz gritona al ver todo a su alrededor bañado por la oscuridad, su luz ya no iluminaba al mundo y la oscuridad volvió a él, todos parecía horrorizados mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Kari-dijo simplemente T.K. al acercase a ella una vez que Tai y Sora dejaron de abrazarla, Kari sintió ganas de volver a abrazarle ya que sentía que él era lo único que podía reconfortarla del todo, pero la realidad volvió a ella, T.K. estaba lejos de ella-¿Me llamabas?-le pregunto confundido-juraba escuchar tu voz, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco… pero luego apareciste y tu luz nos arrastro a todos…

-Yo también escuchaba tu voz-le contesto Kari con emoción, pero ante la mirada de T.K. bajo su mirada al suelo entristecida, no podía dejar que aquellos sentimientos la arrastrasen otra vez, T.K. no le pertenecía, el tenia a otra chica que le hacía feliz y aquella chica no era ella, debía mentalizarse de que T.K. no estaba allí por ella.

-¿Tu eres el Digimon de Kari?-le pregunto Izzy con cuidado y amabilidad a Nyaromon, parecía que era el primero que le daba cuenta de la presencia de su Digimon.

-Sí, es Nyaromon, Gatomon en su nivel básico-informo Kari a los demás, Kari vio que en los demás también estaban sorprendidos de encontrar a su Digimon tan debilitada.

-¿Donde están los demás?-pregunto con aplomo Joe mientras miraba con detenimiento a Nyaromon. Su Digimon parecía de pronto abrumada por la presencia de los demás.

-No entiendo como lo habéis logrado, no entiendo como habéis podido venir todos…-dijo Nyaromon, pero su mirada se clavo especialmente en T.K.

-La luz de Kari nos marco el camino, ¿Que ha pasado con los demás Digimon?-le preguntó T.K. con amabilidad.

-Los demás… -empezó a decir Nyaromon entristecida, Kari no quería hacer recordar aquello que tanto asustaba a su Digimon, pero necesitaba esas respuestas como lo demás, así que cogió entre sus brazos a su Digimon para darle ánimos.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Agumon y los demás?-le pregunto Tai directamente-¿Y cómo es que has descendido tanto de nivel tu, Gatomon?

-Agumon y Gabumon ha sido arrastrado a lo más profundo del mar con el que llaman el dios oscuro…-empezó a relatar Nyaromon con cuidado, Kari no puedo evitar mirar a su hermano, parecía contrariado y preocupado, al igual que Matt, pero sabía que ellos eran fuertes.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Matt directamente, parecía realmente preocupado...

-Porque son los únicos que podían ascender al nivel supremo… los consideraba una amenaza-dijo Nyaromon en un susurro. Tai y Matt se miraron mutuamente contrariados, Kari les entendía perfectamente, si Gatomon estuviera en poder de un ser que había hecho aquello con el mundo digital ella también estaría realmente preocupada.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Mimi asustada.

-A los demás sus seguidores los tienen custodiados en distintas fortalezas, a Palmon, Piyomon, Tentomon y Gomamon…-le dijo Nyaromon mientras le miraba entristecida a los demás.

-¿Sabes donde estas esas fortalezas?-preguntó inmediatamente Sora.

-No… yo y Patamon…-empezó a decir Nyaromon, pero no termino de hablar.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó con amabilidad T.K. Mientras se acercaba a ellas y depositaba una mano con cuidado en Nyaromon, su Digimon la miro entristecida.

-Después de que capturan a nuestros amigos, Angemon y yo luchamos, ya que el ser oscuro quería llevarme a mí y retenerme para traer a la luz… pero Angemon lucho para protegerme, para darme una oportunidad de huir y proteger a Kari…-Kari de pronto se sintió mal ya que suponía donde acabaría aquello y de pronto entendió que estaba pasando con ella.

-¿Que ser oscuro?-preguntó inmediatamente Tai, Kari notaba los ojos incisivos de su hermano sobre ella, era el momento de decírselo.

-Desde hace unas semanas siento que una voz me llama y que todo lo que me rodea es agua y niebla…-empezó a relatar con cuidado Kari sin levantar la mirada-no sé nada de ese ser, pero sé que es todo oscuridad…

-¿Cuando pensabas en decir eso?-le preguntó su hermano molesto.

-Tai…-dijo simplemente Sora y los ánimos de Tai se aplacaron.

-Hui hasta perder todas las fuerzas, pero aun así pienso luchar por protegerte Kari…-le dijo Nyaromon con confianza- debo hacerlo por Angemon...

-¿Que le paso a Angemon?-le preguntó con cuido T.K., pero Kari con el resto presentía la respuesta y estaba segura que hasta el propio T.K. la presentía aunque no lo reconocía.

-Ha muerto…-dijo Nyaromon con tristeza y empezó a llorar la muerte de Angemon como la había visto llorar la muerte de Wizardmon-por darme una oportunidad de huir… me ayudo a que escapara y no pude ayudarle...

Kari se quedo en silencio al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, Angemon era el más fuerte, pero no era la primera vez que fallecía en la lucha.

-Nyaromon…-intento decir T.K. tenía la voz seca y pastosa.

-Lo siento mucho T.K.-le dijo Nyaromon, pero T.K. cogió a Nyaromon de sus manos.

-No hay nada que sentir, iremos a la cuidad del comienzo, buscaremos a Patamon y salvaremos a los demás-dijo T.K. con aplomo y seguridad-Patamon siempre vuelve…-dijo esperanzado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Nyaromon, Kari vio en aquel momento a su Digimon más tranquila y feliz y pudo ver en el resto de los demás que creían en las palabras de T.K.

Solo T.K. era capaz de conseguir que, donde el resto se sentía desesperanzados, la fuerza para seguir adelante.


	8. La cuidad de piedra

" _Patamon, ¿porque siempre Patamon?_ " pensaba para sí T.K. entre rabia y desolación " _¿Porque siempre él?_ "

Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez en la primera guardia que él tenía en la primera noche después de tantos años en el mundo Digimon, pero un mundo Digimon oscuro y triste que no era el que recordaba, ni siquiera había visto ningún Digimon aquel mundo parecía sin vida…

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel y miserable, pero él y su Digimon siempre eran los que llegan al final de todo, los que más sufren… los que morían… porque algo en él volvió a morir a enterarse de la pérdida de Patamon…

-T.K….-llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kari-dijo T.K. de pronto recuperándose de aquellos pensamientos que le asaltaban.

-Es el cambio de guardia, deberías descansar-le dijo Kari con amabilidad pero ella parecía aún más cansada que el.

-Kari me encuentro bien, prefiero seguir, descansa tu mejor…-le pidió T.K., se lo pedía para que Kari, que no parecía bien, descansase, pero también se lo pedía por el mismo, ya que en sus sueños la pérdida de Angemon volvía a él una y otra vez, y se hacía imposible conciliar el sueño.

Pero Kari no se movió, se quedaron un momento mirándose y dentro del pecho de T.K. surgía algo que le lanzaba en pos de ella, era un sentimiento infantil que había cambiado, cada vez que la veía esa sensación de desasosiego y felicidad le abrumaba, a su lado se sentía profundamente confundido, algo que jamás había sentido antes, pero era algo que callaba, ya que decir algo así, podría mal interpretarse por su parte, y recordaba que Tai le había dicho que Kari tenía novio, realmente desde que conoció esa noticia, ese extraño sentimiento se hizo presente en el.

-T.K. lo siento tanto…-le dijo en un susurro Kari mientras una pequeña brisa sacudía su pelo y su vestido blanco.

Sin saber porque, todos al volver al mundo Digimon, había adquirido de forma inexplicable la ropa que había vestido antes de ponerse la ropa de dormir, y era inexplicable, ya que Izzy todavía no había dado con la explicación aún, aunque T.K. sabía que llegaría a ella, el secreto lo perfilaba en Mimi, ya que ella vistió durante todo el día la camiseta azul raída, pero al mundo Digimon apareció con la blusa rosa que se había puesto momentos antes de medianoche.

-Kari no tienes nada que…-empezó a decirle T.K. sintiéndose de pronto abrumado por la cercanía de Kari y a su sentido del olfato se embriagó del olor de la flor del cerezo que parecía desprender Kari.

-Me siento responsable de lo que le paso a Patamon…-dijo Kari en un susurro con lagrimas en los ojos-Nyaromon dice que fue para ayudarme… fue mi responsabilidad… lo siento tanto…-le dijo en un susurro-aunque no lo reconozcas, se lo que piensas-le dijo Kari mirándole directamente con esos ojos anegados de lágrimas, T.K. se sintió vulnerable-aunque pretendas hacerte el fuerte ante los demás, se que sientes una gran tristeza…

-Kari… yo…-empezó a decirle T.K.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para volver a ver a Patamon y a ti feliz…-le dijo Kari mientras daba un paso hacía el, T.K. noto mas el olor del cerezo al ver tan cerca a Kari de él, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al verla no pudo evitar sentirse tentado más que en su vida de recortar toda la distancia que le separaba de su gran amiga de la infancia y compartir miedos y esperanzas con ella de forma más íntima.

-Kari…-susurro T.K. mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Kari, jamás en la vida se había sentido más tentado de besarla como en aquel momento, aunque sabía que estaba mal por su parte ya que ella no le correspondía ya que ella estaba con otro chico que no era él y que esos instintos solo aumentaban más si cabe su propia confusión interna.

-T.K.- empezó a decir Kari, fue la que calmó lo que sentía al coger la mano con la que le acariciaba y se apartaba de él- yo y Nyaromon haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, para que puedas volver a ver a Patamon y que puedas volver a París con Catherine, te lo prometo-le dijo Kari mientras se alejaba de él y le daba la espalda.

T.K. se sorprendió de las palabras de Kari, de pronto se sintió mal, ¿Kari pudo notar lo que pasaba por su mente como había presentido lo que sentía por la pérdida de Patamon? ¿Pensaba que aun estaba con Catherine? ¿Ella pensaba que sería capaz de besarla teniendo novia? Tal vez sí, pero tendría que decirle que él no se permitirá sentir aquello estando con otra chica.

-Quiero volver a ver a Patamon… pero en París ya no me queda nada…-dijo a la espalda de Kari y el se dio la vuelta, iría a descansar, no esperaba ninguna respuesta de Kari.

Entró en aquella pequeña cueva que habían encontrado y vio a Tai y Sora dormir abrazados, pero tenían el gesto preocupados como Joe, Izzy, Mimi y su hermano, pero solo en ese momento deseo tener a Kari como él tenía a Sora, pero apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, aquello no podía pasar, porque a pesar de que ya no estaba con Catherine, Kari si que esta con alguien.

Así que vio al final de la cueva a Nyaromon, aún seguía profundamente debilitada, tanto que todavía no había ascendido al nivel de Salamon, aunque lo había intentado, sabía que junto con él, era quien más sentía la pérdida de Patamon, lo pudo ver en sus ojos tristes, no necesito nada más, tampoco ni en lo más profundo de su resentimiento con el mundo que le había vuelto a alejar de Patamon, no culpaba a Nyaromon, así que se acurruco a su lado para darle calor y protección, sus Digimon siempre les habían protegido, ahora era el turno de protegerlos ellos.

Y Nyaromon se hizo un ovillo contra él y el calor de la pequeña Digimon, resultó muy reconfortante, pero sabía que al lado de Kari, seria todavía mejor y por una vez las pesadillas le dieron una tregua.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, ciertamente sabía que era de día y de noche ya que Nyaromon se lo decían, porque el mundo no cambiaba, la oscuridad se hacía dueña de todo a su paso.

Tardaron toda una mañana en llegar a la aldea del comienzo, pero lo que allí hallaron… fue la total desolación… la ciudad del comienzo se encontraba en ruinas…

-Está igual a como la dejaron los amos oscuros…-dijo en un susurro Mimi mientras se acercaba a un digihuevo todo destruido…

T.K. no quiso mirar dos veces para ver si aquel huevo era de su Digimon, se sentía desolado, ahora sí que no se sentía con fuerzas de inculcar ánimos en los demás y tragar el solo con lo que sentía por dentro. Por pura desesperación y por pura rabia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a una roca cercana ante la cara de asombro de sus compañeros y la sangre manaba a chorros entre sus nudillos.

-¡T.K.!-exclamó Mimi horrorizada mientras le miraba pero a T.K. eso le daba igual, no le importaban las miradas reprochadoras de Matt, ni las asustadas y condescendientes de los demás, era más que evidente que Patamon no iba a volver con él.

-T.K.-le llamo Nyaromon con una enorme tristeza destilando en sus ojos castaños una vez que saltó a sus brazos, eso fue lo único que le hizo sentirse mal a T.K. por su estúpida reacción, ella estaba preocupada, si el perdía la esperanza, ¿quién mantendría la de los demás? hacía doce años las dudas de Matt casi destruye la amistad de todos llevándolos por caminos distintos, solo porque él era el portador de aquel emblema, no, él no podía fallar, no podía fallarle con tanta facilidad a Patamon.

-Te lo prometí…-dijo simplemente Kari en un susurro…

Y de pronto una potente luz emano de su dispositivo digital, marchando una guía ante la cara de estupor de todos e incluida la suya misma, Kari siguió andando siguiendo su luz, pasando entre los digihuevos de piedra y llegó ante un digihuevo que parecía hecho de roca, pero que T.K. se emocionó al reconocer aquellas líneas distintivas del digihuevo que había acabado en sus manos después de la batalla contra Devimon, pero sus esperanzas volvieron a decaer al ver que era un huevo de piedra, que la oscuridad había destruido aquella vida… la oscuridad impedía que él y Patamon se volvieran a reencontrar.

-Es de piedra…-dijo T.K. desesperanzado, pero los ojos de Kari ya no asomaban lágrimas en ellos, sino en decisión.

-Te prometí que volveríamos a ver a Patamon-dijo Kari con esa seguridad que solo tenía ella, cogió entre sus manos el digihuevo que estaba seguro que pertenecía a Patamon y su luz brilló con toda la fuerza que fue posible, sus amigos y su hermano gritaron con asombro pero T.K. no lo hizo, ya que si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Patamon.

Una vez que la luz se apagó Kari estaba de pie con un digihuevo en sus manos, blanco con unas líneas horizontales que lo rodeaban, era brillante tal y como recordaba de la niñez, Kari hizo que la oscuridad desapareciera del digihuevo de Patamon.

-¡KARI!-gritó una voz aguda y T.K. vio a sus pies a Salamon, en la luz, Nyaromon digievoluciono en Salamon-¡El poder de tu luz sigue siendo fuerte!

-¿El poder de la luz de Kari?-preguntó Joe confuso a Izzy.

-No es la primera vez que comprobamos que el emblema de Kari es diferente al del resto…-dijo Izzy pensativamente, pero T.K. no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran.

-Lo has conseguido… me lo has prometido y solo tu podías conseguirlo-le dijo T.K. con enorme gratitud a Kari, en ese momento no le importo su confusión interna y aunque sabía que no era correcto la rodeo con fuerza con sus brazos, en aquel momento la luz de Kari incluso había desterrado las cosas que le asustaban y aunque estaba en presencia de Tai y de los demás, estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo-Kari yo…

-Niños elegidos…-dijo de pronto una voz profunda que no conocían a sus espaldas, T.K. en ese momento se dio la vuelta preocupado, interponiéndose entre Kari y el digihuevo que ella portaba de Patamon, tenía que protegerlos a ambos, ahora que había descubierto que Kari era lo que más necesitaba en su vida-aunque ya no sois niños…

Quien hablaba se presentó ante ellos, se trataba sin lugar a dudas de un Digimon, de un Digimon enorme... tenía una constitución muy parecida a la de un oso gigante, pero su pelaje frondoso era de una tonalidad azul oscuro, tenía unas enormes garras reforzadas con metal de color rojo y una media luna sobre los ojos rojos, T.K. jamás en su vida había visto a aquel Digimon, pero había algo en el que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Matt de forma amenazante, tanto él como Tai se interponen entre el Digimon y Sora y Mimi como hacían Joe e Izzy.

-Es Grizzlymon-les informo inmediatamente Salamon-no es un Digimon malvado pero… en este mundo…-dijo la Digimon, pero permanecía alerta como los demás.

-Cierto, soy Grizzlymon-respondió el Digimon-pero los niños elegidos me conocisteis como Elecmon-respondió el Digimon y T.K. no puedo evitar sentirse aliviado y a la vez emocionado, eso resolvía porque sentía esa familiaridad con aquel Digimon.

-¿Elecmon?-preguntó Mimi emocionada adelantándose a lo demás y esquivando a los chicos y se tiró a abrazar al enorme Digimon-te habíamos echado de menos… ¡has digievolucionado!-dijo Mimi evidentemente, T.K. dejó de sentirse tenso y se acercó al Digimon al igual que los demás.

-Si he evolucionado, al igual que vosotros, jóvenes elegidos-dijo Grizzlymon mientras les miraba a todos-habéis cambiado mucho todos, pero hay algunas cosas que se mantienen-dijo mientras miraba detenidamente a Kari y al Digihuevo de Patamon que aún estaba entre sus manos, T.K. estaba deseando cogerlo, pero tenía miedo que en sus manos el digihuevo se volviera a convertir en piedra por culpa de la oscuridad-cuando ese digihuevo llegó aquí presentí que era de mi viejo amigo Patamon, temí que como el resto de los digihuevos no pudiera crecer y se quedase como piedra para toda la eternidad, pero la luz volvió a este mundo, la luz de la vida…-dijo Grizzlymon mirando con detenimiento a Kari- solo tú puedes devolver la vida a este mundo y hacer que desaparezcan las sombras y el dios oscuro que asoló el mundo…-les dijo Grizzlymon.

T.K. se quedó sorprendido de las palabras de Grizzlymon, por eso aquel ser llamaba a Kari, porque era la única que podía destruir su oscuridad del mundo Digimon.

-Mi poder no es suficiente…-empezó a decir Kari con miedo entendiendo ella también las palabras de Grizzlymon.

-Sola no, pero con tus aliados si… no ponemos perder la luz que nos da vida, no podemos perder la esperanza ahora, esa esperanza debe volver y tú la traes de vuelta-dijo Grizzlymon mientras miraba fijamente el digihuevo de Patamon… T.K. se dio cuenta gracias a las palabras de Grizzlymon que Kari les necesitaba a ellos, pero devolver la vida al mundo Digimon, por eso la luz de Kari pudo devolver la vida al digihuevo de Patamon.

-Grizzlymon, ¿puedes decirnos qué ha sucedido con el mundo Digimon y con nuestros compañeros?-preguntó inmediatamente Sora a Grizzlymon.

-Eso yo no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que estáis en peligro, el palacio de Mervamon está cerca-informo Grizzlymon- y toda pequeña Luz se hace grande entre tanta oscuridad, os llevaré a un lugar seguro, puede que allí encontréis respuestas...


	9. Las ruinas sagradas

Permanecían en silencio mientras era guiados por Grizzlymon que les llevaba a través de la oscuridad, Kari recordaba aún al pequeño Digimon que había sido Elecmon y volver a verle tan amenazante, solo era una prueba más de que el mundo Digimon que habían conocido había cambiado totalmente.

Ella aun portaba el digihuevo de Patamon, en algún punto quiso dárselo a T.K., pero este negó con la cabeza y en un susurro le había dicho:

- _Tu luz es la vida…_

Era lo mismo que había dicho Grizzlymon pero ella no sabía bien a que se referían todos cuando decían aquello, ella no tenia semejante poder, pero al ver lo que había sido la cuidad de comienzo y al ver tan abatido a T.K. ante la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Patamon hizo que algo en su interior se propago, una fuerza que no entendía y lo único que sentía era que tenía que traer de vuelta a Patamon.

-Grizzlymon-empezó a hablar Izzy-¿cómo has digievolucionado? ¿Sabes algo de los demás Digimon? ¿Porque el mundo digital parece tan desierto?-le preguntó Izzy con curiosidad ya que desde que habían llegado no habían visto a mas Digimon que a Salamon y a Grizzlymon.

-Todo, por el dios oscuro-respondió Grizzlymon-solo a unos pocos Digimon de formas principales las cuatro bestias sagradas nos dieron el poder de evolucionar para proteger a los Digimon del dios oscuro, pero…-dijo Grizzlymon cabizbajo-la mayoría fracasamos, muchos murieron y las bestias fueron exterminadas por el dios oscuro y por sus allegados los doce grandes guardianes del dios de la oscuridad…-dijo sin más Grizzlymon mientras bajaba la vista, a Kari le parecía realmente abatido.

-¿Cuatro bestias sagradas?-preguntó Sora sin entender.

-Se trata de cuatro Digimon, que después de la derrota de los Amos Oscuros y de la caída de Apocalymon, obtuvieron el poder y guardan el mundo Digital, son muy poderosos-dijo sin mas Izzy, Kari estaba sorprendida de lo que Izzy decía.

-Así es-confirmo Grizzlymon con su voz profunda.

-Izzy, ¿Como sabes tú todo eso?-preguntó Tai sorprendido.

-Era lo que te explicaba en aquel email, he estado investigando el mundo Digimon, desde mi laboratorio y he encontrado pruebas de cuatro poderes que guardan al mundo, en mi investigación encontré mensajes en la red, que no tenían firma, pero estaba seguro de que eran de Genai, decían que el mundo prospero y estuvo a salvo, por eso la puerta se mantuvo cerrada durante tantos años para nosotros… hasta que hace unas semanas toda mi investigación desapareció… no quedo nada…-dijo sin más Izzy todos estaban sorprendidos, al igual que ella, pero Joe no lo parecía.

-Esta oscuridad y que tu investigación desaparecieran no es casual-dijo Joe con seguridad-ese ser sabía que ibas a dar con él, por eso borro todos tus avances…

-Eso me parece muy probable-dijo Izzy pensativamente.

-¿Eso todo me lo decías?-le preguntó Tai sorprendido-yo no entendí ni una palabra de nada…

-Eso no nos sorprende Tai…-dijo Matt con su voz habitual, Tai le hizo un gesto burlón- Izzy, ¿a ti también te parece raro que la física del mundo no haya cambiado nada?-le preguntó Matt mientras miraban a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto que si Matt… buena observación-le respondió Izzy.

-Chicos… ¿de que estáis hablando?-les preguntó Mimi a ambos confundida, y lo cierto es que también lo estaban ellos.

-El elemento de la oscuridad dio al mundo una nueva forma cuando llegaron los Amos Oscuros, esta se represento como la montaña espiral, ¿verdad?-preguntó Izzy, adoptaba el todo expositivo que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar Kari de él, el resto asintieron como si fueran alumnos, menos Matt y Joe que parecían saber de lo que hablaba Izzy-pero si ahora observamos todo a nuestro alrededor, parece que no ha cambiado nada, que seguimos en la Isla File, eso es lo extraño… al añadir un elemento tiene una reacción que se muestra, no ver nada distinto es lo extraño...

-¿No es suficiente toda esta noche que parece que no volverá a salir más el sol?-preguntó Sora al momento.

-Sí, es un cambio, pero por lo que hemos oído este ser dios oscuro como lo llaman es mucho más poderoso que los Amos Oscuros, puede que este dios pueda formar las cosas a su parecer o no, pero que dejara la isla File casi intacta me parece extraño…-le dijo sin más Izzy.

-Yo creo que al ver que en el mundo Digimon, no haiga prácticamente Digimon, es lo único extraño…-dijo T.K. en un susurro a su lado, pero Kari no estaba segura si los demás lo había oído como ella, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

-Se trata de las Ruinas-dijo de pronto Grizzlymon, todos le miraron-las ruinas son antiguas y sagradas, por eso la Isla File permanece aun… por que el mundo si ha cambiado, el resto del continente quedo anegado y con las aguas fueron arrastrados todos los Digimon que no se unieron al ser...

-Pero no todos los Digimon era marinos, necesitaban tierra…-empezó a decir Mimi asustada, Kari sabia porque y ella también se asusto al recordar a todos los amigos que había echo en el mundo digital.

-Los que se entregan al ser oscuro cambian su naturaleza, sus datos, se convierten en seres iguales, tomados por la oscuridad, que solo viven para servirle, lo que se oponen a ellos mueren…-dijo simplemente Grizzlymon…

Pero de pronto el gesto del Digimon cambio al igual que el de Salamon, parecían mirar al cielo con miedo…

-¡CORRED!-grito de pronto Grizzlymon y los demás empezaron a correr detrás del Digimon, Kari rodeaba aun con fuerza el digihuevo de Patamon-¡Tenemos que llegar antes a las ruinas!-decía Grizzlymon.

-Las ruinas están aun lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo…-decía Salamon asustada mirando a su espalda, Salamon estaba sobre los hombros de T.K. mientras corrían, pero de pronto a sus espaldas vieron sobras que se movían, Kari las reconoció al momento, eras seres oscuros… volvían a por ella, pero ahora parecían mas reales que nunca y estaba asustada, cuando dejo se sentir las fuerzas, noto como T.K. la rodeaba con su brazo protector y le infundía fuerzas.

-¡Seguir corriendo! ¡Todo recto!-les grito una vez mas Grizzlymon, mientras él se daba la vuelta y saltaba sobre ellos.

-¡NO!-grito Kari asustada mientras se detenía al igual que el resto.

-No perdáis mas tiempo…-les grito Grizzlymon mientras atacaba con ferocidad a una de las criaturas-tenéis que poneros a salvo o sino ya no tendremos esperanzas.

-¡Si te quedas te…!-empezó a gritar Kari entre sollozos mientras notaba los cálidos brazos de T.K., sabía que él tampoco iba a abandonar a Grizzlymon.

-¡Tu eres la única que nos puedes salvar de la oscuridad! ¡T.K. llévatela y protégela! ¡Solo vosotros dos nos podéis traer de vuelta la luz al mundo!-grito Grizzlymon mientras recibía un golpe de uno de los seres.

-Kari… vamos…-dijo T.K. en un susurro mientras la empujaba a seguir.

-T.K. no podemos…-empezo a decir Kari pero a pesar de los ataques de Grizzlymon, esos seres le superaba en número.

-Kari… debemos hacer lo que nos pide… Kari, por favor...-le suplico T.K. y esa vez si le miro y vio lo que sus ojos azules le intentaban decir… Salamon aun no estaba todo lo fuerte que necesitaba y Patamon aun no había nacido… ellos en eses momentos no podían hacer nada y solo ellos estaban para proteger al resto…

Aun agarrando contra su pecho el digihuevo de Patamon, tomo la mano de T.K. y como les había pedido Grizzlymon echaron a correr, seguidos de los demás, solo estaban ellos dos para proteger al resto, no podía dejar que el sacrificio de Grizzlymon fueran en vano, después volvería a la aldea del comienzo a buscarle y le traería de vuelta, además, para T.K. aun era más duro que para ella, ya que el, conocía mucho más que ella misma a Grizzlymon.

Los demás los siguieron, incluso escucho maldiciones de su hermano y sus amigos y algún sollozo por parte de Sora y Mimi, cuando dejaron de escuchar a Grizzlymon a sus espaldas… sabía que la batalla había terminado, pero siguieron corriendo con fuerzas hasta que ella vio una edificación…

-Las ruinas de Centarumon…-dijo Izzy cerca de ella, jadeaba como los demás, pero de pronto se detuvieron ya que vieron a esos seres que se interponían entre ellos y la puerta de las ruinas…

- _Dueña de luz… al fin eres nuestra…-_ dijo una de los seres que se había adelantado más que al resto, era un ser amorfo, formado solo de oscuridad con unos ojos ambarinos. Kari se sobresalto, sabía que venían por ella, pero T.K. se interpuso una vez más, entre ella y el ser oscuro- _aparta, guardián o morirás…_

-¡No voy a dejar que os llevéis a Kari!-le contesto con odio T.K., Kari se asombro del tono que estaba utilizando T.K.

- _Tú ya no tienes poder aquí…-_ dijo el ser mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a T.K.

Pero de pronto una bola de energía pulverizo a ese ser oscuro y el resto de eres oscuros y ellos mismos miraron donde se había producido ese ataque, provenía de las ruinas, provenía de… Kari se sintió aliviada a reconocer a Centarumon.

-Los únicos que no tienen poder en estas ruinas sois vosotros…-dijo Centarumon mientras volvía a apuntarles.

- _Somos muchos y tú estas solo…-_ dijo otra de las criaturas oscuras.

-No, no está solo…-dijo una vez mas Grizzlymon a su espalda, Kari no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchara, Grizzlymon parecía herido, pero aun estaba con vida y vio rápidamente porque, Grizzlymon estaba acompañado por Meramon y Frigimon.

A la espalda de Centarumon salieron de las ruinas, Monzaemon, Unimon y Andromon, ahora los seres oscuros estaban en desventaja, Kari a pesar de la presencia de esos seres, no puedo evitar sonreír felizmente al ver a sus amigos Digimon de las Isla File trabajando todos juntos, aun les superaban en número pero no estaba solos.

-Retiraos a vuestro mar oscuro-les dijo Monzaemon mientras lanzaba su ataque, los seres oscuros retrocedían despavoridos ante el ataque de gran oso.

-Niños, venir, deprisa-les dijo Andromon con su voz robótica, y tanto Kari como los demás, no se hicieron esperar, entraron rápidamente en las ruinas, tanto Andromon como Centarumon ayudaron a meter a Grizzlymon en las ruinas seguidos de Frigimon y Meramon, mientras Monzaemon con su ataque de felicidad mantenía a raya a los seres de oscuridad y Unimon sobrevolaba los alrededores.

-Se acerca algo por el cielo, creo que es Mervamon con sus esbirros-les dijo Unimon una vez que había descendido y entro con ellos en las ruinas.

-Aquí no pueden hacernos daño, las ruinas son sagradas-dijo Centarumon con confianza.

-Chicos, me alegro mucho de veros, y más si esas cosas nos rondan-les dijo Tai con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que Tai no perdía el optimismo, era algo que envidiaba de él.

-Grizzlymon, ¿Como estas?-le preguntó T.K. preocupado a Grizzlymon, parecía tener unas fuertes heridas, pero Joe se acerco a él de inmediato.

-No parecen heridas profundas-dijo Joe con tranquilidad-se recuperara muy pronto-les dijo Joe y T.K. parecía mas tranquilo y ella también.

-¡PALMON!-grito de pronto Mimi y todos se dieron la vuelta al momento para mirar a Mimi, Kari observo sorprendida que el dispositivo de Mimi reaccionaba-¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ES PALMON!-dijo mientras se precipitaba a la salida una vez más.

-¡DETENTE!-le grito una voz anciana que reconocieron al momento, se trataba de Genai, pero a pesar de volver a ver al anciano, Mimi no se detenía, el que si logro retenerla fue Matt interponiéndose en su camino-¡ES UN CEBO! ¡LA ESTAN UTILIZANDO DE CEBO!

-¡PALMON ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!-le contesto Mimi, pero ahora solo no estaba Matt, sino que Tai, Joe y Izzy no le dejaban pasar-¡SE TRATA DE PALMON! ¡Por favor...!

-Mimi…-le llamo Sora con su voz maternal y la cogió entre sus brazos y el dispositivo de Mimi dejo de reaccionar, mientras Mimi sollozaba entre los brazos de Sora.

-Mervamon esta fuera, está utilizando a Palmon como cebo para haceros salir y capturaros, lo siento, pero no podéis arriesgaros, nadie de aquí es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra Mervamon, es uno de los doce guardianes del ser oscuro-les dijo Genai en tono serio.

-Pero Palmon…-empezó a decir Mimi.

-Salvaremos a Palmon-le dijo al momento T.K. para intentar animarla.

-Puede que después sea tarde…-dijo Mimi en un susurro y se dejo caer una vez más en los brazos de Sora, Kari la entendía, si tan poderoso era ese Digimon y si veía que el cebo no daba resultado...

-Genai, hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti-dijo Izzy con voz seria, Kari sentía un peso en el estomago a saber que tenían tan cerca a su amiga Palmon y que no podían hacer nada, esa sensación debía de tenerla también el resto.

-Por suerte, yo no deje de saber de vosotros, niños, que ya no sois niños, eso es evidente-les dijo Genai-pero me sorprende a ver a tantos, este mundo necesita más que nunca la luz que da la vida al mundo y la esperanza que guarda y protege esa luz…-les dijo Genai y ahora les miraba solo a ella y T.K., por ese motivo, pensó Kari, T.K. también podía ver a los seres oscuros en el mundo real-debéis enfrentaros al ser oscuro y acabar con el…

-Si tan poderoso es, ni Kari ni T.K. son tan poderosos como para derrotarle-le dijo de inmediato Matt.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?-le preguntó Tai al momento-hace doce años destruimos la oscuridad todos juntos, no voy a dejar a mi hermana ahora sola en esto.

-¿Quién es ese ser oscuro? ¿Porque me quiere a mí? ¿Porque me llamo?-le preguntó Kari a Genai, si era su némesis, porque se molesto tanto en buscarla, no lo entendía.

-Su nombre el Dragomon, es tal vez el Digimon mas poderoso con el que habéis topado, es prácticamente una deidad y te busca sí, pero no para llevarte a su lado, sino para apagar tu luz para siempre, eres lo único que lo puede detener…-le dijo Genai.

-Kari recuerda-le dijo T.K. recuperando su tono amable de siempre- la primera vez que te llamo estando conmigo, casi cruzas la carretera y casi te atropellan, ese ser solo quiere hacerte daño-dijo T.K. en un susurro, mientras ella aun agarraba con fuerza el digihuevo de Patamon, era cierto pero de pronto recordó algo... aunque no lo había olvidado nunca.

-Sus mensajeros me dijeron que el guardián debe morir-dijo en un susurro Kari, ella sabía bien a quien estaban amenazando, pero quería que Genai se lo confirmara y de aquella manera poner a T.K. a alerta ya que ella no era la única a la que quería hacer daño.

-El guardián de la luz es la esperanza, la luz da vida al mundo y la esperanza es lo que guarda la luz en cada uno, por lo que T.K. y Patamon son vuestros guardianes, juntos, ellos son esperanza, como tú con Salamon sois luz… pero la esperanza sin luz, ya está rota, lo importante es no perder la luz…-le dijo Genai, pero a Kari eso último no le gusto.

-La esperanza es igual de importante para mí que la luz…-dijo Kari con aplomo mientras miraba a T.K.-si la esperanza desaparece, también lo hace la luz…-dijo Kari mientras miraba a T.K. y a pesar de que no estaba en el mejor momento no pudo recordar que T.K. ya no tenía nada en Paris, tal vez… solo tal vez T.K. podía estar a su lado… porque sin él, ella no se sentía con fuerzas de continuar.

-¡SKULLSATAMON!-grito de pronto Centarumon-¡¿COMO UN SIERVO DE MERVAMON PUDO ENTRAR EN LAS RUINAS?!

Kari miro al nuevo visitante de las ruinas, sin dudas era un Digimon oscuro, era un esqueleto con alas pero portaba en sus huesudas manos algo que no esperaba volver a ver en la vida…

Un sombrero vaquero rosa...


	10. La inocencia del recuerdo

" _Es el sombrero de Mimi_ " pensó Matt para sus adentros mientras contemplaba al nuevo Digimon que tenían ante ellos, el mismo que Centarumon había llamado SkullSatamon y que sin dudas, era uno de los aliados de sus nuevos enemigos.

Con ese aspecto solo podía ser un Digimon oscuro. Estaba formado por huesos corrompidos, era enorme con unas alas negras demoníacas y sin dudas era un Digimon de nivel perfecto, poseía un báculo amenazador, pero más amenazador eran sus ojos rojos centelleantes y que tuviese entre sus manos el último recuerdo que tuvo del mundo Digimon lo considero un muy mal agüero, aunque jamás se consideró supersticioso.

-Mimi…-llamó el Digimon SkullSatamon con su voz siniestra, Matt al igual que Tai se pusieron ante Mimi que seguía abrazada a Sora para protegerlas, mientras Unimon, Meramon, Andromon y los demás Digimon se ponían en guardia ante el nuevo visitante.

-¡Espada…!-empezó a decir Andromon mientras todos se preparaban para atacar.

-¡NO!-gritó con su aguda voz de pronto Mimi a su espalda, Matt se movió instintivamente para sujetar a Mimi al igual que Tai ya que se había deshecho del agarre de Sora y corría hacía el Digimon que había aparecido-¡No le hagáis daño!-gritó mientras Mimi intentaba deshacerse de él y de Tai.

-¡Mimi!-le gritó Tai mientras peleaba con ella también que intentaba zafarse de ellos dos-¡Trabaja para el Digimon que tiene capturada a Palmon!-intento hacerle entender Tai, pero Matt veía en la expresión de Mimi el convencimiento, era lo que siempre pensó de Mimi, la dulce e inocente Mimi que veía cosas en los demás que nadie más veía.

-No lo entiendes Tai…-le dijo Mimi mientras alzaba la mano hacia el Digimon y este se acercaba a ella- es Ogremon…-dijo simplemente Mimi mientras el Digimon tomaba con suavidad la mano de Mimi.

Matt como los demás se quedaron sorprendidos después de las palabras de Mimi y como esta se abrazaba a aquel Digimon que parecía la parca reencarnada, pero si Mimi decía que era Ogremon…

-Sabía que tu puro corazón inocente me reconocería a pesar de todo este tiempo… Mimi…-dijo el Digimon mientras les miraba a los demás con sus siniestros ojos rojos centelleantes, Matt todavía no estaba convencido.

-Si puedes entrar en las Ruinas Sagradas es que no eres un enemigo-sentenció Centarumon que al inicio parecía el Digimon mas sorprendido, pero que ahora parecía tranquilo, había sido el único que no se había puesto a la defensiva, lo demás Digimon parecieron tranquilizarse ante las palabras de Centarumon.

-¿Palmon…?-le preguntó Mimi mientras le miraba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Está en el poder de Mervamon-le dijo simplemente SkullSatamon.

-Ogremon… ¿Cómo has alcanzado ese nivel…?-preguntó Joe sorprendido.

-Mervamon y el Dios Oscuro me dieron el don de la Digievolucion…-les dijo SkullSatamon.

-¿Te has vendido a nuestros enemigos?-le preguntó T.K. directamente, Matt se sorprendía a ver a su hermano tan amenazante, estaba resultando algo extraño para él, ese comportamiento lo estaba teniendo al ver todo lo que le estaba rodeando a él y a Kari.

-Me uní al ejército de Mervamon, si, pero no soy de los suyos-les dijo SkullSatamon, Matt con todo lo que decía ese Digimon y con lo que dijo Centarumon todavía seguía sin estar convencido y no le gustaba nada ver a Mimi tan cerca de ese Digimon.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?-le preguntó Sora con amabilidad, a Matt le parecía que ella era una de las pocas que no se sentía amenazada por aquel Digimon, al igual que Mimi.

-Me uní al ejército de Mervamon para intentan sobrevivir y vi cómo capturaban al resto de los Digimon, a Palmon y Gomamon entre ellos-les informaba SkullSatamon, tanto Mimi como Joe parecían más desalentados-también vi como Angemon se encaraba con el Dios Oscuro y perdía la batalla… después de eso creí que el final del Mundo Digimon había llegado ya que si Angemon no pudo con él, nadie iba a ser capaz de detenerle…-dijo SkullSatamon, Matt volvió a fruncir el entrecejo con fastidio al recordar lo que ese Dios Oscuro le había hecho al Digimon de su hermano-pero en una de mis rondas de vigilancia apareció esto en el cielo…-elevando el sombrero rosa de Mimi-y dijeron que los niños elegidos había vuelto… por eso huí para volver a luchar a vuestro lado…

-Así que tu mueves por conveniencia-le dijo con amargura Matt fulminando con la mirada a aquel Digimon, sabía que no era de fiar, el nunca volvió a confiar en Ogremon hacía 12 años y no lo iba a hacer ahora, el Digimon lo miró con esa tenebrosa mirada, pero la mirada que le hizo sentirse mal fue la de Mimi, que le miraba de forma lastimera, como si eso le hubiera dañado más a ella.

-El solo intentaba sobrevivir…-dijo sin más Mimi mientras se volvía y dejo de mirarle, Matt sintió que se quedaba sin palabras-¿Que sabes de Palmon?-le preguntó esperanzadoramente Mimi.

-Solo sé que está en custodia de Mervamon, pretende utilizarla para atraerlos a una trampa-les informo SkullSatamon.

-¿Sabes algo más de los demás Digimon?-le preguntó Izzy a SkullSatamon.

-Sí, cada uno está en custodia de uno de los guardianes del Dios Oscuro, el que está más cerca es el Palacio de Mervamon donde tiene retenida a Palmon-les informo SkullSatamon.

-Lamentándolo mucho, ningún Digimon está en el nivel de Mervamon, me temo que Palmon tendrá que esperar para ser salvada, niños, es mejor que descanséis, ha sido un día muy duro…-les dijo Genai mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía dentro de las ruinas con Centarumon.

Allí, Meramon les hizo un fuego para que se calentaran mientras los demás Digimon les fueron a buscar comida mientras ellos permanecían recluidos allí a la espera de un nuevo día aunque la noche era igual que oscura que el día.

-¿Que pensáis vosotros de SkullSatamon?-preguntó directamente Matt a Tai, Sora, Izzy y Joe que estaban alrededor del fuego-yo no confío en SkullSatamon- su hermano T.K. seguía con Grizzlymon que se recuperaba de sus heridas acompañado de Kari y Salamon, Patamon no había nacido todavía, los demás Digimon aliados estaba haciendo guardias mientras que Mimi seguía cerca de SkullSatamon y veía que agarraba con fuerza su sombrero rosa que portaba de niña.

-Ogremon al final ha sido un buen Digimon, creo que deberíamos confiar en él-dijo sin más Joe, Matt recordó que solo había sido él y Mimi los que entablaron aquella amistad con Ogremon hacía 12 años.

-En parte no puedo evitar pensar como Matt…-añadió Izzy de forma pensativa-pero lo que dijo Mimi después es totalmente comprensible-añadió sin más, Matt se desilusionó, esperaba el apoyo de Izzy.

-Hiciera lo que hiciera, ahora está aquí y pudo entrar, recordar lo que dijo Centarumon-mencionó Tai mientras comía una de las frutas que les había traído Frigimon, Matt sabía que Tai al igual que Mimi creía en las segundas oportunidades.

-Si Mimi confía en él, yo también-dijo con aplomo Sora sin atisbos de dudas-la inocencia de Mimi no falla, confió en el criterio de Mimi-dijo Sora, y tanto Tai como Izzy y Joe afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Yo no es que no confié en el criterio de Mimi sino…-Matt se sentía desarmado, el no podía confiar en ese Digimon y bastaba.

Todos decidieron ir a descansar, por agradecimiento, todos decidieron que ellos harían las guardias nocturnas mientras los Digimon descansaban, ya que les había protegido, la guardia la empezó Tai y luego le siguió Matt, Matt no pudo evitar esbozar una risa burlona al ver que Tai fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano T.K. ya que él estaba dormido abrazado a Kari.

-Como tu hermano le haga daño a mi hermana, te juro que ese Dios Oscuro será el menor de sus problemas-le dijo Tai a Matt de forma amenazadora, Matt se esforzó por no reírse ya que Tai parecía fastidiado.

-No serias capaz de hacerle daño a T.K. le adoras-le dijo sin más Matt a Tai-reconoce que te encanta la idea de que T.K. proteja a Kari-le dijo sin más.

-Puede-acabó por reconocer Tai con una sonrisa de medio lado-pero estáis avisados -dijo sin más mientras desaparecía y se acurrucaba al lado de Sora para darle calor y enseguida se quedó dormido.

Matt no supo porque pero por instinto miró en dirección a Mimi que parecía dormir tranquila al lado de aquel siniestro Digimon, realmente Mimi confiaba en el, pero Matt no era el único que no dormía, aquellos ojos rojos centelleantes le miraba a él. Y de pronto Mimi se incorporó.

-Vamos-le dijo inmediatamente Mimi a SkullSatamon, pero este Digimon le hizo un gesto hacía Matt, Mimi le miraba con suplica, a Matt no le gusto aquella mirada, pero parecía decidida...

-¿Que pretendes?-le preguntó Matt al momento, pero ella pasó por su lado con la cabeza gacha mientras salía de las ruinas seguida del Digimon, Matt estaba seguro que tendría que dar la voz de alarma, pero la última mirada de Mimi le hizo salir al exterior en pos de ella-¡Mimi!-le llamó mientras la cogía por uno de sus brazos y le obligaba a mirarle, Mimi bajo la mirada ante él.

-Matt, por favor, no le digas nada al resto…-le pidió Mimi en un susurro- pero debes entenderlo…

-Ya sé que planeas y no pienso dejarte-le dijo Matt a Mimi, mientras fulminaba a SkullSatamon

Era evidente para él desde aquel momento, SkullSatamon no estaba de su parte, había engañado a la inocente Mimi de alguna forma para llevársela para entregársela a Mervamon y a los miembros de aquel Dios Oscuro como prueba de su servicio o para ganarse su gratitud o lo que sea…

-No voy a dejarte que te vayas con este a ninguna parte-sentenció Matt mientras la alejaba del ser.

-¡Matt!-le suplico Mimi, pero él no quería escuchar nada más y se dispuso a arrastrarla de nuevo al interior de las ruinas donde podía protegerla.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, tú no te va a ir, SkullSatamon solo te ha engañado como a una niña pequeña…-empezó a decir Matt mientras empujaba a Mimi dentro, pero de pronto ella se libró de él y le abofeteó..

Matt en aquel momento se sintió paralizado mientras miraba a una Mimi sonrojada por la ira que no reconocía recordar en ella.

-¿De verdad me consideras tan estúpida que me dejaría engañar por cualquiera?-le preguntó Mimi roja de ira, Matt no supo qué responder, aun sentía su mejilla ardiendo-¿Es que eres tan ciego que no ves que lo único que quiero es ver a Palmon sana y salva?

-Mimi entiendo tu preocupación pero…-empezó a decir Matt, no la consideraba estúpida pero no pudo terminar la frase para decírselo.

-¡No! ¡No me entiendes!-le dijo de pronto Mimi con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras cogía su sombrero rosa y se lo daba a él- me has dicho que no habías olvidado el día en que perdí este sombrero ¿verdad? -Matt simplemente asintió- ¿recuerdas que yo y Palmon no nos despedimos?-Matt esa vez no se movió y empezó a entrever dónde quería llegar, tampoco cogió aquel sombrero-¿De verdad crees que voy a abandonar a Palmon cuando no pude siquiera despedirme de ella? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a darle la espalda a mi amiga?-le preguntó ofendida-pensé que tú entre todos me entenderías, tú eres el que porta el emblema de la amistad y como mi amigo me apoyarías… no voy a arrastrar al resto a lo que puede ser el final, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se que Palmon está tan cerca y está sufriendo pensando que no voy a ir en su ayuda… Matt…-le dijo Mimi en un susurro-debo ir con ella…-le dijo como ultima suplica.

Matt al fin cogió el estúpido sombrero rosa, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado la niña inocente y tonta que recordaba y que portaba aquel ridículo sombrero rosa, pero la chica que tenía delante de él era muchas cosas y a la vez la misma.

Matt puso a la entrada de las ruinas el sombrero rosa para que fuera lo primero que iban a ver sus compañeros y se dio la vuelta volviendo con Mimi.

-Tienes razón-le dijo simplemente Matt-por eso voy a ir contigo…-le dijo con seguridad.

-¡¿QUE?!-le preguntó Mimi sorprendida, Matt con aquellos ojos y aquella voz que no le dejaba de recordar a la Mimi asustada de hacía doce años, que era la misma a la vez que la había devuelto recuerdos de la infancia con sus dibujos y que aún le seguía doliendo la mejilla gracias a su fuerza, era la misma chica y a la vez una completa desconocida.

-Tienes razón, somos amigos, si te vas, no será sola, te ayudare a llegar hasta Palmon-le dijo Matt al momento mientras se acercaba a ella y volvía a fingir indiferencia.

-Matt puede que no salgamos… no puedo ponerte en peligro…-le pidió Mimi con aquella voz aguda y cantarina que hasta hacía poco tiempo recordaba como irritante, pero que ya no le molestaba.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó Matt fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último mientras se acercaba a SkullSatamon que tenía sus ojos rojos centelleantes clavados en el.

-Sí, no podemos esperar más, el palacio de Mervamon está menos vigilado en la noche-les dijo SkullSatamon.

Con todo Mimi se acercó a él y como había hecho cuando llegaron al mundo Digital se cogió con fuerza a su brazo y al notar el calor que desprendía Mimi se sintió más seguro Matt, mientras SkullSatamon les rodeaba con sus huesudos brazos y alzaba el vuelo con sus oscuras alas negras.

No iba a dejar a Mimi a merced de SkullSatamon, seguía sin confiar en él… ella estaba decidida a ir y Matt estaba decidido a que Mimi saliera con vida del palacio de Mervamon acompañada de Palmon, aunque él tuviera que quedarse a merced del Dios Oscuro, de eso estaba seguro y en ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta que Mimi siempre había sido su último recuerdo del mundo Digimon por eso haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para tenerla a salvo.

* * *

 _¿Os esta gustado la historia?_

 _ **SSS**_


	11. La rosa mas hermosa

Sobrevolaron lo que les pareció toda la selva que rodeaba las ruinas de Centarumon, hasta que llegaron a la lomba de una colina donde Mimi se quedo sin palabras, había un enorme palacio de cristal negro coronando toda la altitud, ciertamente desde el aire podía comprobar que la isla File si había tenido algunos cambios.

-Ahora en silencio…-les susurro SkullSatamon mientras descendía cerca del perímetro.

-Esto no me gusta-susurro Matt a su oído haciendo que su bello se erizase-el palacio no parece vigilado…-dijo Matt mientras seguía mirando con desconfianza a SkullSatamon.

Mimi se quedo mirando a Matt con tristeza, no sabía por qué motivo a Matt le costaba confiar tanto en los demás, sintió lastima de él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecida por acompañarla, ella no podía dejar a Palmon sola, pero enfrentarse a aquello ella sola le resultaba muy difícil.

-Matt…-le dijo Mimi en el mismo susurro mientras le cogía con cuidado del brazo, él la miro fijamente con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, era tan difícil saber en lo que pensaba algunas veces-yo confió en Ogremon-dijo con aplomo.

-Mimi-le llamo SkullSatamon mientras le hacía un gesto a ella-sígueme de cerca, no dejare que te pase nada malo…

-No dejes que le pase algo malo a Matt tampoco-le suplico Mimi a Ogremon, pero este simplemente intercambio una mirada con Matt y asintió, Mimi sabía que SkullSatamon no ignoraba que Matt no se fiaba de él, pero confiaba en que le ayudase si las cosas no iban bien.

Anduvieron con cuidado el camino al palacio de cristal negro, Mimi estaba sorprendida de la oscura belleza que invadía el lugar, no podía evitar sentirse maravillada, aunque a la vez de asustada…

Y a la vez emocionada, desde que se fue del mundo digital siempre sintió una enorme pena por no poder haberse despedido de Palmon como lo había hecho los demás, echaba mucho de menos a su compañera, y sabía que estaba en peligro y tenía que salvarla, Palmon siempre la había mantenido a salvo de todo, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en aquel momento.

-Háblanos del Digimon que vive aquí-le ordeno Matt a SkullSatamon, a Mimi no le gusto el tono que Matt utilizaba, pero lo mejor era no darle mas importancia, ya que estaba en lo cierto, necesitaban mucho la información.

-Mervamon es una de los doce guardianes del dios oscuro, es terriblemente poderosa y cruel-le respondió SkullSatamon.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan para rescatar a Palmon?-le pregusto Matt al momento.

-Confiar de que Mervamon no sepa que estamos aquí y huir antes de que nos pille, o si no estamos perdidos-le contesto secamente SkullSatamon.

-Me parece un plan peligroso… y estúpido…-le reprocho Matt, ahora Mimi se paro ante Matt y SkullSatamon.

-Nadie dijo que iba a ser un plan con posibilidades de victoria-le contesto SkullSatamon-Mimi quiso volver a ver a Palmon a pesar de todos los riesgos, ella acepto esos riesgos y tu también cuando has decidido venir con nosotros.

-Basta por favor…-les pidió Mimi a ambos pero no les hizo caso ya que seguían mirándose con desconfianza, pero escucharon un ruido cerca de ellos.

SkullSatamon cogió a Mimi y Matt y salió volando para internarse en un frondoso árbol, después de la conmoción Mimi se dio cuenta de que la reacción de SkullSatamon se debía a que unos Bakemon…

-Están vigilando la entrada de la celda de Palmon-susurro SkullSatamon mientras sostenía a Mimi y a Matt.

-Sera muy difícil infiltrarse-dijo Matt pero Mimi de pronto recordó algo de los Bakemon.

-Tengo una idea…-dijo a l momento Mimi con confianza mientras Matt y SkullSatamon le miraban sin entender.

Minutos después se internaron en las puertas del palacio de cristal negro bajo la tela de un Bakemon, como hacía doce años había visto hacer a Piyomon y a la madre de Sora cuando les secuestraran Myotismon, tanto ella como Matt estaban ocultos y seguían a SkullSatamon entre los laberinticos pasillos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté dando resultado-susurro Matt cerca de ella, mientras unos Bakemon pasaban a su lado y les ignoraron-esto es demencial…

-Silencio o nos descubrirán-les dijo inmediatamente SkullSatamon, Mimi no había visto antes tan nervioso a SkullSatamon como en ese momento.

Ella al igual que Matt permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían el bello y a la vez siniestro palacio, se internaron en oscuros corredores cada vez más profundos en la fortaleza, alguna vez se cruzaron con mas Bakemon y SkullSatamon, pero no parecían prestarles mas atención que ellos mismos, estuviese donde estuviese Palmon estaba deseando llegar a su lado y abrazar a su amiga.

Lo único que le reconfortaba era notar la presencia de Matt a su lado como la de Ogremon, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento que no tenía el valor de decir en voz alta.

-Estamos llegando…-dijo en un susurro SkullSatamon, tanto Matt como ella miraron a través de la capa que usaban de disfraz y vieron ante ellos una oscura celda custodiada por dos SkullSatamon prácticamente idénticos a Ogremon, aunque Mimi estaba segura que podía reconocer a Ogremon solo por la forma de su mirada.

-¿Cambio de guardia?-preguntó uno de los SkullSatamon.

-Cambio de guardia-confirmo su amigo mientras le tendían las llaves de la celda y los dos SkullSatamon se marcharon, una vez que los perdieron de vista-démonos prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo…-dijo inmediatamente SkullSatamon mientras abría la puerta de la celda y entraba seguido de Mimi y de Matt.

-No veo nada…- dijo Matt al momento y ella al igual que él se deshicieron de las capas de Bakemon.

-¡MIMI!-grito una voz aguada asustada que hizo que el corazón de Mimi empezase a latir con fuerza y emoción.

-¡PALMON!-no pudo evitar gritar Mimi al reconocer la voz, pero al mismo tiempo que grito apareció una fuerte bola de fuego y al momento estaba en el suelo protegida por Matt, el la había salvado.

-No esperaba que el plan saliera tan bien, los niños elegidos vinieron a mi sin necesidad de esfuerzo-escucho decir Mimi a una fría voz femenina.

-Mervamon…-dijo SkullSatamon con voz muy asustada mientras una tenebrosa luz roja empezó a iluminar la estancia.

Mimi saliendo de debajo del brazo protector de Matt miro a la Digimon y también el temor le invadió a ella… se trataba de una Digimon que jamás había vista antes, tenía una apariencia humana, pero a la vez de un ser reptiliano, de una de sus brazos portaba una monstruosa espada que era la más grande que había visto Mimi, y del otro brazo formaba una gran serpiente que para su horror tenía a su querida Palmon entre sus fauces.

-Palmon…-dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz horrorizada, ella notaba como Matt le agarraba del brazo para hacerle retroceder pero Mimi noto que a sus espaldas salían Bakemon y SkullSatamon, el disfraz no había funcionado, solo les había dejado pasar.

-Mimi…-respondió Palmon con sus ojos brillantes anegados de lágrimas.

-SkullSatamon has traído a dos de los niños elegidos directamente a mí, ¿Así pretendes lavar tu deserción?-le preguntó la Digimon Mervamon a SkullSatamon.

-No pretendo lavar nada Mervamon, no te debo ningún tipo de lealtad-le contesto SkullSatamon.

-¿Con que no me debes ningún tipo de lealtad?-preguntó la Digimon con una suave voz que hizo atemorizarse más a Mimi-aquellos que no me deben lealtad deberán ser castigados-sentencio Mervamon mientras todos los SkullSatamon y Bakemon rodeaban a su amigo.

-¡OGREMON!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Mimi, sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que le iban a hacer daño, quería hacer algo, pero alguien no le dejo moverse.

-¡NO!-dijo Matt mientras le acercaba a ella, el ruido de la lucha termino incluso antes de comenzar y dejaba que las lagrimas surcaran su rostro mientras Matt le abrazaba-lo siento Mimi, siento no haber confiando en el antes…-le dijo Matt en un susurro.

-La portadora de la Inocencia, tu compañera, ¿no es así Palmon?-le preguntó el Digimon a su asustada Palmon.

-Eres un monstro-le contesto valientemente Palmon, pero Mimi estaba asustada por Palmon.

-Ahora que tengo a tu compañera no te necesito a ti-dijo el Digimon para horror de Mimi.

-¡Deja a Palmon!-grito de pronto Matt con rabia.

-¿Quién eres tú y como te atreves a gritarme a mí?-le preguntó asesinamente Mervamon, Matt dio un paso adelante desafiante pero Mimi le siguió y por primera vez intercambio una mirada con Palmon, ella parecía herida y desesperada, Mimi sentía que sin Ogremon ya no tenían esperanzas de huir y además Matt moriría allí con ella por una locura, Ogremon ya había pagado con su vida su testarudez, no podía dejar que Matt le pasase algo, que eso sucediera le causaba mas desasosiego que su propia muerte.

-Mi nombre a ti no te importa-le contesto Matt con altanería-suelta a Palmon y deja que se vaya con Mimi-le respondió.

-¿Porque haría semejante tontería?-le preguntó la Digimon Mervamon entre risas.

-Porque soy el portador del emblema de la amistad y mi Digimon es uno de los que pueden alcanzar el nivel supremo, te seré mucho mas útil que Mimi o Palmon-le contesto con aplomo Matt, Mimi se quedo sorprendida, ¿Matt quería comprar su libertad a cambio de la suya?

-Si, ciertamente eres mucho mas útil que cualquiera de estas dos inútiles, pero no negocio cuando tengo la partida acabada y ganada-dijo Mervamon mientras apuntaba a Matt con su temible espada- lo único que es útil es tu muerte-dijo Mervamon con una oscura sonrisa-¡Golpe final!-grito mientras su espada atacaba a Matt.

Sin pensar y sin meditarlo sin ni siquiera un instante, Mimi salió y se puso entre Matt y la espada, no podía dejar que otra vida inocente se perdiera por su culpa… y de pronto algo sucedió, sintió como una fuerza salía de lo más profundo de su ser, algo que sentía que le embargaba y le detenía el corazón al mismo tiempo, ¿Era la muerte?

-¡ _ROSEMON_!

-¡Mimi!-le llamo preocupado Matt, pero Mimi no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo notaba un enorme pinchazo en mitad de su pecho que le dejaba son aliento-¡Mimi, Palmon ha Ultradigievolucionado!-le grito Matt mientras la sostenía.

Mimi alzo la mirada y se quedo estupefacta al ver a la rosa más hermosa del mundo…

Aun sin creerlo no le cavia dudas, aquella flor solo podía ser Palmon, tenía una forma humana, vestida de rojo con un enorme y largo pelo, a sus manos tenia enredaderas de espinas y lo que más llamaba la atención es que tenía la cabeza cubierta por una enorme rosa roja, era la Digimon más bella que Mimi había visto en su vida.

-¡Estoque de rosas!-dijo Rosemon y bloqueo la enorme espada de Mervamon, Mervamon parecía realmente furiosa así que lanzo a la serpiente de su brazo contra Rosemon-¡Látigo de Espinas!-grito Rosemon y su látigo consiguió rodear las fauces de esa serpiente bloqueando a Mervamon-¡MIMI! ¡MATT!-grito Rosemon, Mimi notaba que volvía a quedarse sin aliento, los siervos de Mervamon se acercaban a ellos de forma peligrosa, por una razón que no entendía se sentía profundamente débil en esos momentos-¡Cuna rosada!-grito Rosemon y de pronto una lluvia de pétalos se hizo en toda la sala y Mimi vio como sus enemigos se desplomaban presas de un profundo sueño-¡Marcharos deprisa, tenéis que salir de aquí!-les pedía Rosemon mientras veía que Mervamon se reponía de los ataques, la lluvia de pétalos no parecía hacerle efecto a ella-¡Tentación Prohibida!-dijo Rosemon, ella empezó a brillar con fuerza, pero Mimi no pudo ver mas ya que Matt la arrastraba entre los pasillos ya que las paredes empezaban a derruirse.

Mimi quiso volver la mirada atrás, pero no pudo a través de los escombros, no quería volver a perder a Palmon ahora que la había vuelto a ver, pero sentía que la punzada de su pecho le hacía más daño y no conseguía respirar, no supo en qué momento sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, lo único que notaba era que alguien la cogía y corría con ella en brazos, sentía su sentidos nublarse.

-¡MIMI! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!...

Mimi estaba segura que era la voz de Matt pero ya no era capaz de enfocarle, sentía que perdía el conocimiento y que había más voces que la llamaban...

-Matt…-quiso decirle que corriera, que se salvara pero ya no tenía fuerzas-Matt…-y todo se desvaneció


	12. El nacimiento de la Esperanza

T.K. al igual que el resto contemplaba el rostro sombrío de Joe.

-¿Se va a recuperar?-preguntó Sora con preocupación mirando a la espalda de Joe donde Mimi descansaba inconsciente, a su lado tenía a Yuramon, la forma más básica de Palmon que miraba a su compañera con preocupación y miedo, como todos los demás.

-No lo sé…-dijo Joe pensativamente, el gesto adusto de Joe no le transmitía muchas esperanzas a T.K.-parece profundamente debilitada, sin equipos médicos no puedo saber nada más… pero si continua así…-dejo en el aire Joe, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

T.K. no era médico pero sabía lo suficiente para ver que si una persona no comía ni bebía nada estaba perdida, Mimi llevaba dos días inconsciente, según Joe profundamente debilitada, su rostro mostraba signos de que su salud empeoraba, su tez palideció cada día mas, T.K. también compraba con aprensión como Sora y Kari se esforzaban en intentar hacer que Mimi sorbiera agua y zumo de frutas como le había dicho Joe, para darle fuerzas, pero sabía que una persona así no podría sobrevivir.

-¿Porque la ultradigievolucion de Palmon está matando a Mimi?-le preguntó directamente Izzy a Genai, era evidente para todos que Mimi si seguía así iba a tener aquel camino, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta-Matt y Tai, sus Digimon ultradigievolucionaron y a ellos jamás le paso esto.

-Creo que puedes llegar a la conclusión tú mismo, Izzy-le contestó Genai y T.K. noto como Izzy se giraba para verle a él y luego a Kari-evidentemente Izzy, la ultradigievolucion de Tai y Matt fue soporte por los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, los emblemas más poderosos, sin estos soportes y tan jóvenes habían fallecido al momento…

-Eso sigue sin explicar el estado de Mimi… tanto para bien o como para mal-volvió a mencionar Sora preocupada por su amiga mientras le apartaba algún mechón de pelo de su frente, a cada hora que pasaba la hermosura de Mimi pasaba a ser un mero recuerdo.

-Que aún no haya fallecido es lo que resulta desconcertante-mencionó Genai, ese comentario colmó la paciencia de T.K., pero Tai se le adelantó.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso sobre Mimi!-le respondió Tai agresivamente-no se va a morir, no lo permitiremos, pero… explícate.

-Vosotros sois los que canalizáis la energía de vuestros Digimon para que evolucionen, hasta ahí es lo que sabéis-dijo Genai, todos asistieron y T.K. volvió a recordar la analogía de las pilas-pero a cada nueva evolución mucha más energía hay que canalizar, de la principiante a la madura apenas se necesita energía, por eso no lo notáis y se crearon los emblemas para que vuestras vidas no corrieran riesgo para llegar a la perfecta, pero con la última fase se necesita muchísimo poder, mucha energía que procede de vuestro interior, tal energía es la vital y Mimi no contó con la ayuda de su emblema físico y menos con el soporte de otro emblema más poderoso que canalizase tal fuerza, fuera lo que fuera que motivó esa demostración de poder fue algo asombroso, algo que los guardianes de Dragomon no van a ignorar, menos después de la muerte de Mervamon.

-Pero Mimi no ha muerto… si es la energía vital lo que necesitaba…-empezó a decir Izzy.

-Es poder de su emblema emano con fuerza, pero la portadora no estaba lista para acceder a ese nivel, por lo cual estamos en esta situación-les dijo Genai.

-Yo y T.K…. ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Mimi?-preguntó Kari esperanzada-Como lo hicimos con nuestros hermanos…

-Me temo que no, aquel hecho era algo extraordinario que pronosticaron en una profecía, el emblema de Mimi, es la Inocencia, el poder que desató fue para la protección de los inocentes, tal vez sea lo suficientemente capaz de recuperarse después de todo-dijo Genai mientras se daba la vuelta y se fue.

T.K. miro atrás donde en un rincón estaba su hermano Matt: "La protección de los inocentes" el propio Matt se lo había dicho ya…

Hace dos días, cuando descubrieron la desaparición de Mimi, Matt y SkullSatamon, no lo dudaron, sabían que habían ido a rescatar a Palmon, sin dudarlo tanto él como Tai volaron en Unimon para ir tras ellos, T.K. estaba preocupado de dejar atrás a Kari y a Patamon, pero tenía que saber qué locura había invadido a Matt para hacer aquello, llegaron a lo que les parecía un enorme palacio negro, pero había una lucha en el, ya que el palacio se derrumbaba cada vez que se acercaban a él, en la lucha vio a dos Digimon, uno sin dudas era Mervamon y el otro uno de los Digimon más hermosos que había visto T.K., después supieron que en la forma Mega de Palmon. En el caos, T.K. logró ubicar a Matt que tenía entre los brazos a Mimi inconsciente, llamaron por ellos, pero Matt estaba paralizado y Tai y T.K. corrieron cerca de ellos y T.K. nunca olvidaría lo que dijo su hermano.

"Fue mi culpa"-les dijo Matt- "Me salvó la vida", después Matt les explicaría que Mimi se interpuso entre el ataque de Mervamon y él, y de pronto apareció Rosemon.

-¿Cómo está Matt?-le preguntó de pronto Kari sacándole de todos sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé…-le contestó simplemente T.K., después de lo que había sucedido con Mimi, Matt se mostraba más callado y distante que nunca, podía decirse que hasta la evitaba, pero T.K. conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que se sentía culpable del estado de ella.

También había algo que no entendía, Matt jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de afinidad con Mimi, no entendía aquel arrebato de ir con ella, estaba sorprendido de aquella reacción en el, más que sorprendido, casi se sentía desconcertado.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-le preguntó Kari a él, T.K. la miró, ciertamente la mente de T.K. estaba ocupada en Matt en aquellos momentos, pero aun miro atrás donde el digihuevo de Patamon seguía sin abrirse y custodiado por Salamon, empezaba a perder la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo, si hubieran estado bien ellos dos, Mimi ni Matt tendrían que haber corrido tal riesgo.

-No lo sé…-le contestó simplemente T.K. a Kari mientras miraba su digihuevo.

-Creo que deberías coger a Patamon si tantas ganas tienes que vuelva-le contestó Kari.

-¿Y si se convierte en piedra una vez más?-le preguntó preocupado T.K.

-Yo estaré allí-le contestó Kari con una sonrisa, había algo en ella que había cambiado, parecía que los miedos de Kari se había alejado, eso le dio confianza a él para intentarlo.

Tomó con cuidado el digihuevo de Patamon bajo la mirada de Kari y Salamon… pero no sucedió nada, T.K. se estaba desanimando, no se había atrevido antes a coger el digihuevo porque sentía que ya no era tan fuerte como lo había sido de niño.

-T.K. no pierdas la esperanza-le dijo Kari mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre las de él, T.K. miro su rostro y se dio cuenta, si perdía la esperanza ya no podía ayudar a Kari y perdería para siempre a Patamon frente a aquel enemigo, no podía dejar que sus dudas y miedos se hicieran con él, de pequeño era más fuerte ya que no tenía estos temores, tenía que ser fuerte por Kari y por los demás, tenía que hacer algo, no podía rendirse.

De pronto una luz embargo las ruinas haciendo que todos se girasen para mirarles y al fin el digihuevo de Patamon se rompió y salió Poyomon, T.K. escucho un grito general de júbilo por sus amigos y los Digimon, pero él se quedo sin palabras al ver a su compañero después de tanto tiempo.

-"Poyo"-dijo simplemente Poyomon, pero T.K. sintió como si Patamon le saludase después de tanto tiempo separados.

-Sabía que si eras capaz-le contestó Kari con una sonrisa, mientras Salamon saltaba sobre sus hombros y se acerco a Poyomon.

-Dentro de poco volverás a ser Patamon-dijo Salamon esperanzada y contenta.

Pero en ese momento vieron salir de dentro de las ruinas a Genai y a Centarumon, T.K. pensó que era por la noticia de que el digihuevo se había abierto por fin, pero no se trataba de eso, solo por el semblante que traían sabía que era una mala noticia.

-La muerte de Mervamon ya ha llegado a oídos de Dragomon, jóvenes elegidos, ahora la guerra va a empezar…-dijo Genai profundamente preocupado.

-No tenemos miedo-contestó Tai con seguridad-¿Cuál es nuestro nuevo enemigo?

Pero el dispositivo de Sora empezó a reaccionar con fuerza, como lo había hecho el de Mimi, eso lo único que significaba es que Piyomon estaba cerca de ellos.

-Eso solo significa que quien se acerca es Laylamon, ella tiene a Piyomon, uno de los secuaces más poderosos de Dragomon-les informo Genai.

-Viene a vengar la muerte de Mervamon-dijo Centarumon mientras se volvía hacía Mimi-no parará hasta que la responsable de esta muera-añadió, T.K. vio cómo por fin Matt se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Mimi.

-No vamos a dejarle, si Mimi pudo detener a Mervamon, yo y Piyomon también-dijo Sora mientras salía corriendo de las ruinas.

-¡SORA!-grito Tai mientras corría tras ella, en aquel momento T.K. no vio seguridad en el rostro de Tai, sino miedo, el mismo que veía reflejado en el rostro de Matt.


	13. El destello dorado

Sora se sintió embargada por las ganas de volver a ver a Piyomon otra vez, que no medito las consecuencias que le encontraría al salir de las ruinas, pero con lo que se encontró fue más de lo que esperaba…

Una enorme horda de Digimon Fantasmales les esperaba en la puerta de las ruinas, pero dentro de toda esa horda destacaba un enorme digimon por encima de todos

El digimon tenía un aspecto fantasmal, al igual que sus súbditos, pero su presencia era femenina, poseía marcas que le representaban como un digimon oscuro, vestía con telas lilas y su apariencia Sora no pudo evitar describirla como perversa, no supo porqué motivo, pero sintió odio por ese Digimon al momento.

-Sora-le llamó con un grito Tai, ella se giró preocupada, sabía que Tai sería capaz de seguirla hasta el final del mundo, pero no quería que él estuviera en peligro, ya que ella sentía que podía contar con Piyomon.

-No deberías estar aquí…-le dijo inmediatamente Sora, pero a la espalda de Tai observó como el resto de sus compañeros salían de las ruinas, excepto Mimi que seguía inconsciente y el resto de los Digimon aliados.

-Laylamon- llamo Genai sin dejarse impresionar por la cantidad de Digimon enemigos que se encontraban ante ellos.

-¿Has vuelto a recurrir a los niños elegidos?-preguntó con un deje de burla la Digimon Laylamon-¿Tan desesperado estas que estas dispuesto a recurrir a los viejos e inútiles trucos?

-No son tan viejos e inútiles cuando uno de los tuyos ha caído-le dijo Genai con una sonrisa convincente sin dejarse provocar.

-No perderé el tiempo-dijo el Digimon Laylamon-traedme a la asesina de Mervamon y no destruiré a este simple Digimon.

A esas palabras Sora no puedo evitar que le diera un vuelco al corazón a ver como los secuaces de ese digimon tenían ante ellos a un debilitada Piyomon.

-¡PIYOMON!-grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin saber el motivo, su digimon no parecía reaccionar a sus gritos, no le despertaba.

-No os va a funcionar el truco conmigo-le sonrió con malicia la Digimon- ahora está bajo mi hechizo de sueño, solo despertara cuando me derrotéis y mi poder no es comparable al de mi aprendiz Mervamon, no podéis digievolucionar...

Sora se sintió desfallecer, confiaba conseguir lo que Mimi a pesar de las consecuencias para ella, tenía una responsabilidad con Piyomon, tenia que salvarla como ella lo había hecho antes con ella, pero sin su ayuda, no sabía cómo podía plantar cara a aquel Digimon y a toda su horda, sin la ayuda de Piyomon no podía hacer nada.

-¡Suelta a Piyomon!-le gritó con fuerza Tai adelantándose a ella.

-¿Tu eres el elegido del Valor?-le preguntó con la misma malicia la Digimon, Sora se asustó al ver que esa Digimon centraba toda su atención en Tai- Tu has sido el mayor responsable de los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado, por tu mediación la oscuridad no se hizo con este mundo antes…

-Gracias-le respondió Tai con fanfarronería-me alagas, pero no quiero salir contigo…-le dijo con burla Tai, Sora solo se asusto mas, Tai estaba indefenso, si seguía provocando al digimon podría sucederle cosas terribles.

-¡Tai!-le suplico Sora, pero este solo le miro una vez y le guiño un ojo, sabía que eso era lo que hacía siempre para que se relajara cuando iba a hacer algo que a ella no le gustaba.

-No me pongas a prueba muchacho-le contestó la Digimon-ahora si que has dejado de ser una amenaza para nosotros-aseguró con una sonrisa torcida que no le gustó nada a Sora y menos a Tai.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?-le preguntó al momento Tai mientras Laylamon se reía de forma escandalosa, Sora se dio cuenta que Tai temblaba de rabia.

-Pues que tus compañeros solo son datos perdidos-le respondió Laylamon con su sonrisa torcida.

-¡¿Que habéis echo con Agumon?!-preguntó Tai enfadado, Sora se asusto porque veía que Tai cegado por la rabia se acercaba a sus enemigos.

-No volverás a ver a tu compañero-le aseguro Laylamon-Y tu tampoco volverás a ver a los tuyos- le amenazó la Digimon mientras un Phantomon de su horda se precipitaba hacia Tai con su guadaña en ristre...

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari desde su espalda y la luz de la evolución se produjo.

-¡GATOMON!

Sora se asombró de volver a ver a Gatomon y se sintió aliviada al ver que Gatomon lograba proteger a Tai de Phantomon.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer lo niños elegidos? ¿Llamar a un triste Digimon de nivel campeón?-le preguntó la mujer mientras miraba a Genai pero Sora vio que Gatomon mostraba sus garras con rabia.

-¡No me subestimes Laylamon!-le grito Gatomon-¡Suelta a Piyomon!

-No seas ridícula, no eres rival para mi-le respondió Laylamon-¡Suspiro reverso!- y Sora vio como una columna de niebla negra golpeaba a Gatomon y también a Tai y los hacía retroceder, Sora presa del pánico corrió al lado de Tai para verle, al igual que Kari y T.K. con Gatomon, pero Gatomon si se levantó, era un Digimon fuerte, pero Tai no respondía a ella aunque notaba su respiración.

-¡Tai! ¡TAICHI!-le gritaba Sora pero Tai no respondía a sus súplicas y noto como Kari y T.K. con los demás la rodeaban, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos.

-Ha sido tan, tan fácil…-dijo Laylamon regodeándose de la escena.

-Tai… te lo suplico, despierta…-le pidió en un susurro Sora mientras acariciaba su pelo, como tantas veces había hecho cuando él dormía para despertarle, pero él no despertaba, sintió como Joe se puso a su lado, pero ella solo podía ver que Tai no respondía a sus caricias…

Jamás se perdonaría perderle, había ido tras ella, si le pasaba algo malo… si le pasaba algo a Tai, si perdía a Tai… esa idea, de no tenerle, de no volver a escuchar su voz, de no volver a ser víctima de alguna de sus bromas… de no tenerle en su vida… él era su vida…

-¡TAI!-gritó con todas su fuerzas para que el le escuchase… pero algo sucedió…

Sintió que ese vacío que crecía en su interior explotaba en si, se sintió rota y a la vez completa, en agonía y en paz… sus ojos se cegaron con un brillo resplandeciente que provenía de si misma.

-Sora…-escucho la voz de Tai.

-¡PHOENIXMON!

-¡¿COMO HA SIDO POSIBLE?!-grito fuera de sí Laylamon-¡¿Estabas bajo mi hechizo?!

-Tai-dijo Sora mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, Tai volvía a ella, no parecía herido y también miró al digimon que había acabado de aparecer.

No necesitaba saber nada mas, ese digimon era Piyomon en su forma megaevolucionada, Sora no podía creerlo, Piyomon se había transformado en una gigantesca ave de cuatro alas que batía de forma armoniosa, su plumaje era dorado y emitía destellos resplandecientes.

-Lo has echo Sora-le respondió Tai-sabía que podía contar contigo para protegerme…

-El poder del Amor de Sora ha sido tan fuerte que ha invalidado tu poder, Laylamon-le respondió Phoenixmon a Laylamon.

-¡Esto no me va a pasar a mi! ¡No me va ha pasar lo de Mervamon!-dijo Laylamon-¡DOLOR FANTASMAL!- mientras lanzaba su ataque a Phoenixmon.

-¡Phoenixmon!-grito Sora preocupada mientras aún tomaba la mano de Tai.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Phoenixmon, pero en un batir de sus cuatro alas se recobro para el horror de Laylamon.

-¡LLAMARADA CARMESÍ!-grito Phoenixmon produciendo una enorme llamarada y Laylamon herida retrocedió espantada.

-¡¿Qué estáis esperando?!-grito Laylamon a su horda-¡ATACAR!-y el ejército fantasmal se lanzó sobre Phoenixmon.

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ ESTELAR!-dijo Phoenixmon, batió sus alas y la lluvia de oro detuvo e hizo retroceder a todo el ejército de Laylamon, Sora estaba sorprendida, ese ataque había hecho que todo el ejército de Laylamon postraran su armas y huyesen, Laylamon se había quedado sola- Laylamon, ríndete…-le pidió la majestuosa Phoenixmon.

-¡AMOR FANTASMAL!-ataco Laylamon que no quería ninguna rendición.

-¡Fuerza vital!-exclamó Phoenixmon, Sora quedó cegada por una luz al encontrarse los ataques de los Digimon.

Tai la rodeo con sus brazos para protegerla del ataque de los Digimon, pero cuando la luz paso, Sora miro al cielo y lo único que vio fue descender a Piyomon hacía su brazos.

-¡Sora!-grito Piyomon, Sora abrazo a su Digimon la había echado tanto de menos-¡Sora! ¡El poder de tu amor es tan fuerte que pude librarme del hechizo de Laylamon y evolucionar! ¡De curar las heridas de Tai con tu fuerza! ¡Sora tu amor es muy fuerte!

-¡Piyomon!-le respondió Sora emocionada mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Como es que Piyomon no ha vuelto al nivel básico?-escucho Sora que Izzy le preguntaba a Genai.

-Piyomon lo ha respondido, el amor que Sora siente le ha vuelto alguien con mucho poder, ha asimilado lo que su emblema significa, esta es la culminación del dispositivo con el emblema que produce la armonía y el poder, esto es de lo que os hable-termino de explicar Genai.

Sora levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros y no puedo evitar sonrojarse, porque todos la miraban impresionados, hasta ella misma estaba impresionada de lo que oía, pero solo podía ser cierto, tenía a Piyomon y parecía bien, no debilitado como lo estaba Palmon y hasta ella misma se sentía bien, se sentía casi eufórica.

-Sora el amor que sientes por Tai es lo que nos da poder a las dos-le dijo Piyomon en un susurro a su oído.

Sora miro a los ojos a su digimon y se dio cuenta... cuando su emblema despertó, fue en el momento que pensó en que no volvería a ver a Tai, ella siempre sintió que el amor que Tai le profesaba a ella era mayor que el que ella le profesaba a Tai y sentía remordimientos de no poder corresponderle como él se merecía, pero no había sido a si.

-Sora…-le llamó Tai con una sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía como una niña pequeña, pero conocía a Tai para ver que las palabras de Laylamon sobre Agumon habían hecho mella en el.

-¿Como estas Tai?-le preguntó Sora preocupada, sintiendo que todos sus remordimientos desaparecían, amaba a Tai, era lo que ella le hacía ser fuerte.

-Bien… las heridas no fueron muy graves-le dijo Tai simplemente, pero Sora supo ver en su cara que el entendió que ella le preguntaba por las otras heridas, esas palabras hirientes -Sora…-pero antes de que Tai pudiera proseguir.

-¿Chicos? ¿Que me he perdido…?-preguntó una voz soñolienta desde las ruinas.

-MIMI-gritaron al unísono… Mimi se había recuperado.

Ahora ya estaban listas para luchar...

* * *

 _Solo quiero compartir una ultima cosa mas, ya he visto la OVA 1 de Tri, como esperaba no se parece en nada a mi fic, realmente ese era la idea, pero de todas formas quiero compartir mi impresión sobre la OVA que escribí en mi blog con vosotros y estoy deseando leer vuestras impresiones por el capitulo y la OVA_

Enlace:En mi perfil o buscando mythings-mymind en tumblr

 _ **SSS**_


	14. Genio e ilogico

Izzy como todos los demás contemplaba complacido como Mimi al igual que Tanemon comían las frutas que les había proporcionado sus amigos Digimon, Tanemon había digievolucionado nada más despertar Mimi, todo indicaba que se recuperarían ambas.

-¡Está todo delicioso!-gritó Mimi complacida mientras tomaba otra fruta más.

-Mimi me alegro tanto de que estés bien...-dijo Sora aliviada mientras sonreía a su amiga-por un momento pensé...-pero Sora no termino la frase.

-¡Sora no digas esas cosas! ¡Al final todo se soluciona!-gritó Mimi y el grito de júbilo se contagió a todos, menos a él.

De forma imperceptible se dio la vuelta y se internó en las ruinas, no quería empeñar aquel momento, estaba feliz de volver a ver sana a Mimi, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su moribunda madre...

-Hay cosas que no se solucionan...-dijo en un susurro solo para sus adentros.

Miro al frente y volvió a ver el pasaje lleno de las runas que recordaba en la infancia.

Recordaba porque se escondió en el mundo tecnológico de niño, era más fácil comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas que parar a pensar sobre sus sentimientos y sus verdaderos padres, el mundo lógico era para él, el ilógico de los sentimientos no y al igual que aquel niño, él tampoco podía entender porque le tocaba a él pasar por todo aquello...

Pensó en su vida, en su familia, en su carrera, en lo ilógico de su pareja...

-Izzy-llamo Joe a su espalda-¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado.

-No-le dijo sinceramente Izzy a Joe, era una tontería intentar mentirle a Joe, él le conocía mejor que nadie, ciertamente estaba seguro que él le conocía mejor que si mismo.

-Te preocupa que Yoshie muera estando aún en este mundo-le dijo Joe con condescendencia que no le molesto a Izzy, estaba lejos de ser una pregunta.

-El espacio y el tiempo son diferentes en este y nuestro mundo hace 12 años, a pesar de lo días transcurridos y que no se puede observar ni constatar que los cambios que están sucediendo en el mundo a pesar de la oscuridad...-empezó a explicar Izzy.

-Izzy...-susurro Joe con paciencia-sabes que no tienes necesidad de ser tan analitico conmigo...

Izzy dejó de hablar al momento, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando al mundo, no pensaba que el tiempo corriera de forma diferente a hace 12 años, aunque ya llevaban varios días en el mundo Digimon, Izzy pensaba que en el mundo real solo habían pasado escasos minutos, con todo después de unos minutos en silencio...

-Si, tengo miedo que mi madre se muera y que yo no pueda estar con ella...-le confesó Izzy mientras ponía su mano encima de uno de los símbolos que reconocía y hacía que la luz del corredor donde estaba con Joe se desvaneciera, no quería que Joe le viera derramar aquella lágrima.

-Izzy...-dijo Joe, pero ni de acerco no le dijo nada más, Izzy noto como los pasos de Joe se alejaban dejándole allí solo en aquel corredor, era sin dudas lo que necesitaba.

Se quedó unos minutos más pensando en su madre y compadeciéndose de sí mismo, pero miro al frente, no podía seguir así, si solo se compadecía de sí mismo, no podrían volver a casa, tenían algo que hacer, el mundo Digimon les había dado mucho, ahora ellos tenían que volver para hacer algo por el... además...

Tentomon... quería volver a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, sabía que con el, podria volver lo antes posible a su casa y estar con su madre en sus últimos momentos.

Pero, ¿cómo podía encontrar a Tentomon? ¿Y a Gomamon? ¿El y Joe estaban listos para alcanzar el nivel supremo como lo habían hecho las chicas?

No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que Joe estaba listo, se había convertido en alguien fuerte, los miedos que había tenido alguna vez desaparecieron y Izzy le admiraba por ello, en el fondo le admiraba por haber sido sincero consigo mismo, sin dudas en aquel momento ilógico que recordaba compartir era lo que le daba el poder de su emblema, sin dudas, el no se sentía listo, pero sabía que Joe si.

Encontraría a Tentomon y a Gomamon... pero la pregunta... ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

En el pasado se había apoyado enormemente en su ordenador portátil, pero no lo tenía en aquel momento...

Izzy estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el muro por su estupidez, no necesitaba su portátil cuando ya estaba dentro de un gran sistema informático como era el mundo digimon, volvió a encender la luz del corredor y su puso a estudiar las grafías que había en las paredes de las ruinas.

Durante años se había dedicado a estudiar la programación del mundo digimon, que no pudiera ir a el, no significaba que estuviera aislado, estaba en la red, miraba atentamente las grafías, había muchas que todavía no había logrado descifrar, pero otra muchas si, rozo con la manos unos quince grafías diferentes esparcidas por toda la pared conteniendo el aliento...

¡Perfecto!

Pensó con alegría al comprobar que lo que quería se hizo realidad, en medio del corredor apareció un holograma con los que era en esos momentos el mundo digimon, como les había adelantado Grizzlymon y Genai el mar oscuro cubrió todo el mundo exceptuando una pequeña porción de tierra, la Isla File, donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Eso limitaba mucho la búsqueda, Gomamon podía vivir bajo el mar, pero Tentomon no podía hacerlo al igual que Palmon y Piyomon, por eso él tenía la sensación de que podía encontrarle.

Izzy volvió a mirar la pared y amplió la zona del mapa donde estaba la Isla File, recordaba bien el símbolo de localización, pero no lo encontraba en aquella pared, se estaba frustrando tanto que se sentó en suelo rabioso y se volvió a levantar de inmediato.

El codigo del mundo digimon, era cíclico, tenía que estar en aquel maldito corredor, dio vueltas y más vueltas por el corredor mirado las paredes atentamente para saber si se le había escapado algo...

-Izzy-le dijo Joe antes de que se diera de golpe con él, ni había notado que había regresado, estaba demasiado enfrascado en su búsqueda del símbolo.

-Joe... disculpa...-dijo Izzy pensativamente mientras Joe contemplaba con sorpresa el holograma, Izzy se dio cuenta que había vuelto a perder el hilo del tiempo, estaba seguro que llevaba varias horas allí buscando.

-¿Como has conseguido hacer esto?-preguntó Joe con asombro-¿Y que pretendes?

-Pretendo encontrar a Gomamon y Tentomon-le contestó Izzy con tranquilidad, ante el gesto sorprendido de Joe.

-¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!-preguntó Joe sorprendido.

-Sí-le respondió con abatimiento Izzy-si logro encontrar el maldito símbolo entre estas dos paredes...-le respondió un poco ofuscado.

-En la pared no se...-le respondió Joe pensativamente-¿Pero has probado con los del techo?-le preguntó Joe con curiosidad.

Izzy miró hacia arriba tan rápido que noto resentirse a su dolorido cuello...

-¡Seré estúpido!-se dijo a sí mismo Izzy identificando el símbolo que estaba buscando con tanto ahínco, Joe lo tenía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Eres el científico más laureado de este año!-le respondió Joe con una sonrisa-¡Tu problema es que eres muy bajo! ¡Tu cerebro debe pesar toneladas por eso no miras hacia arriba!-le contestó Joe riendo.

-Muy gracioso...-le respondió Izzy con sorna a Joe-Ayudame a llegar...

Con la ayuda de Joe, él si que era alto, logro conectar los símbolos que necesitaba, Izzy como Joe esperaron con el corazón en un puño hasta que dos luces, una plateada y otra morada prendieron juntas al lado de una cian oscuro y otra ocre cerca de las suyas que estaban en las ruinas...

-¡LO HAS LOGRADO!-grito Joe lleno de júbilo mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello por la emoción, Izzy también estaba emocionado.

Al grito de Joe el corredor se llenó de pronto de sus amigo y de los Digimon que al igual que Joe se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Izzy ha encontrado a Gomamon y a Tentomon!-les informo un jubiloso Joe antes que nadie pudiera formular la pregunta.

-Les tienen retenidos juntos...-mencionó pensativamente Genai- así que las muertes de Mervamon y de Laylamon se las tomaron en serio, Neptunemon y Ogudomon están siendo más sensatos y se han unido para afrontar vuestra amenaza.

-¿Como sabes eso?-preguntó inmediatamente Tai-¿Quieres decir que las otras luces no corresponde ni a Agumon ni a Gabumon?-le pregunto Tai a Genai, la alegría de Izzy se difumino al momento, era cierto, Laylamon les había dicho que había destruido a sus amigos Agumon y Gabumon.

-Lo lamento Tai y Matt, pero esa localización estoy convencido que corresponde a los siervos de Dragomon como también estoy seguro que Izzy dio con el paradero de Tentomon como de Gomamon-les respondió Genai, Izzy no puedo evitar sentir pena por Matt y Tai, sus rostros representan que habían perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

-Tai...-dijo Sora en un susurro mientras abrazaba con mimo a Tai.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer...-dijo Matt con tono sombrío mientras le daba la espalda a todos.

-Izzy admiro el conocimiento que has adquirido de nuestro mundo...-le felicito Genai-estoy convencido que al igual que Sora, tú podrás desarrollar todo el potencial de tu emblema.

-No lo habría logrado sin Joe...-le contestó Izzy, Joe lo miró con burla, era obvio que no lo creía- estoy hablando en serio, sin ti jamás se me habría ocurrido mirar hacia arriba, algo tan simple como eso, estoy demasiado metido en mi analitico mundo para mirar a algo más, lo he estado pensando, estoy seguro que tú también puedes desarrollar todo el poder de tu emblema, no conozco a nadie más sincero y real que tu...

Por su mirada sabía que Joe había entendido lo que vagamente quiso decirle en aquel momento, después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta de algo que tenía presente constantemente pero que no se había parado a sentir completamente, ya que no tenía un sentido lógico, Joe le demostró que no todo en la vida es lo lógico, que las cosas ilógicas son las que al final daban sentido a las cosas...

-El me llama desde el fondo del mar...-dijo Kari de forma pensativa, Izzy levantó la vista hacia ella, aun permanecía al lado de T.K. con Gatomon y Poyomon.

-Lo llaman el dios del mar de la oscuridad-reconoció Centarumon, las historias dicen que habita en lo más profundo del mar...-le respondió Centarumon.

-Por eso-dijo Kari inmediatamente-este mapa solo nos muestra la Isla File... ¿Izzy puedes ampliar el mapa?-le pregunto Kari con mezcla de miedo y emoción-¿Puedes saber dónde está escondido Dragomon?

Izzy no respondió, sino que su puso a trabajar una vez más, recordaba que antes había ampliado el mapa solo para ver la Isla File, pero que al principio mostraba todo el mundo, volvió a expandir el mapa sin borrar la codificación de localización y...

-¡Agumon!-grito Tai con emoción.

-¿Gabumon...?-preguntó Matt asombrado.

Al otro lado del mundo, aparecía una luz muy potente negra, acompañadas por unas seis igual de brillantes pero menores, pero también con ella, aparecían las luces tenues, una azul y otra naranja, eran sus amigos.

-Laylamon mentía-dijo Piyomon triunfante.

-¡Agumon y Gabumon aun estan con vida!-gritó Tanemon felizmente.

-Tambien hay mas digimon en el mar...-dijo Gatomon mientras señalaba una mota de luz blanca que se movía por el mar no muy lejos de la Isla File.

-Creo que el plan está claro-dijo Andromon con su robótica voz-tenemos que ayudar a Tentomon y Gomamon, si destruimos a Neptunemon y Ogudomon la Isla File estará libre de la presencia de Dragomon.

-Después Gomamon podrá contactar con el Digimon marino a través de sus peces para que nos ayude a llegar hasta Dragomon para salvar a Agumon y a Gabumon y acabar con todo esto-dijo Tai con aplomo.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Mimi euforia, parecía que se había recobrado del todo-¡Fuera de juego Dragomon la ciudad del comienzo volver a ser lo que era y volverán todos nuestros amigos!

-Solo queda plantar cara a esos Neptunemon y Ogudomon, ¿Son muy poderosos Genai?-le preguntó Sora con confianza.

-Si lo son, pero no más de lo que era Laylamon-le respondió Genai.

-Yo y Sora nos encargaremos de ellos mientras Joe e Izzy buscan a Tentomon y Gomamon, ¿Verdad Tanemon?-preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-¡No!-sentenció Matt de forma seria que hizo borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Mimi- ¡tu no iras!

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a mis amigos?!-le pregunto de vuelta Mimi crispada, Izzy al igual que el resto retrocedió un paso ante una enfadada Mimi, pero Matt dio un paso hacia ella.

-No se trata o no de ayudar, la ultima vez que Rosemon apareció, casi mueres-dijo Matt serio de mal humor.

-¡Pero me recuperare como ya hice!-le respondió Mimi con enfado

-¡Te he dicho que no y no vas a ir!-le respondió Matt con cara de mal genio, Izzy recordaba los habituales enfados de Matt con Tai en la juventud, pero en aquel momento parecía mucho más enfadado que nunca.

-¡¿Quien te crees para darme órdenes a mi?!-le contestó Mimi perdiendo las formas, si Izzy no recordaba a Matt tan enfadado, a Mimi menos todavía, estaba furiosa ya todos formaban un coro a su alrededor y nadie parecía con muchas ganas de intervenir en la discusión.

-¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A PERDERTE OTRA VEZ!-le gritó Matt lo más furioso que le había visto nunca.

El silencio se produjo, Mimi se quedó en silencio mirando de hito en hito a Matt, este se dio la vuelta y desapareció otra vez en las ruinas, hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Matt nadie dijo nada hasta que Genai se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que el chico tiene razón en cierta medida-dijo Genai intentando encauzar la conversación, Mimi le miro pero no parecía con ganas de discutir-no podemos garantizar el éxito de este plan, no podemos poner a los dos digimon que pueden alcanzar el nivel supremo en un misma mision, ademas Mimi no estás recuperada del todo...

-Mimi, yo y Piyomon iremos con Izzy y Joe a buscar a Gomamon y Tentomon, estoy segura que tanto Joe como Izzy lograran hacer llegar a su nivel supremo a sus Digimon, no nos pasará nada-dijo Sora con su voz calmada y maternal-pero si algo va mal, solo quedas tu para proteger a los demás, no podemos irnos las dos...

-Además, lo de Dragomon es cosa mía y de Kari-dijo T.K. mientras miraba a su lado, Kari le devolvía la mirada aprensiva-estoy seguro de que Kari está preparada, pero Patamon aún está en su nivel básico-dijo T.K. con tranquilidad, Poyomon se movió desde su hombro hasta su cabeza, T.K. sonrio, todos lo hicieron al recordar como Patamon le gustaba viajar en la cabeza de T.K.-necesitamos más tiempo...

-Esta bien...-reconoció Mimi, pero Izzy estaba seguro que Mimi aun seguía pensando en lo último que dijo Matt.

-Sora, con todo quiero ir contigo-le pidió Tai, Sora simplemente negó con la cabeza, Tai no parecía satisfecho.

-Tai, es mejor que no...-le pidió Sora con cariño-estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí a salvo... necesito que te quedes-le pidió Sora-además estaré acompañada con un genio y un médico, no puede pasarme nada malo-dijo Sora mientras les miraba con confianza.

Izzy y Joe le sonrieron agradecidos.

-Tai no dejaremos que a Sora le pase algo malo-le dijo Izzy con seguridad.

-Confía en nosotros-le dijo Joe a Tai mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-Está bien...-dijo Tai abatido y derrotado.

Salieron del corredor hacia las afueras de las ruinas, Izzy no sabía donde se había metido Matt, no le había visto desde que se fue del corredor.

-Os llevaré volando, es mejor que Piyomon ahorre energías-se ofreció Unimon bajando una de sus alas para invitarles a montar.

-Gracias-le dijo Joe mientras le acariciaba el pelaje y monto en Unimon seguido de Izzy.

-Sora...-empezó a decir Tai, pero Sora le dio un corto beso en los labios y subió en Unimon y Izzy noto los brazos de Sora rodearlo para sujetarse mientras el Digimon ascendía.

"Tentomon, Gomamon, aguantad, ya vamos" pensó Izzy y ese mismo pensamiento se extendió a su madre "aguanta hasta que llegue"


	15. El gesto sincero

-Esto es todo lo que puedo acercarme sin levantar sus alarmas-les dijo Unimon mientras descendía por una colina-la entrada es la que está delante vuestra...-les dijo el caballo alado mientras desplegaba sus alas, Joe miró en la dirección que les señalaba y distinguía una grieta en la ladera de la roca, sin dudas era la entrada-volveré a esconderme, estaré atento para ayudaros...

-Gracias Unimon-le respondió Joe con una caricia en el largo cuello del digimon en agradecimiento, como lo hicieron Izzy y Sora, Joe se sentía aliviado, no quería que Unimon corriera ningún riesgo, para el era alguien apreciado, ya que por su "enfrentamiento" conoció a Ikkakumon.

Joe vio alejarse a Unimon y su atención volvió a sus acompañantes, aunque Sora pretendía guardar una apariencia serena, era demostrado que estaba altamente nerviosa.

-¿Cual crees que es el mejor plan?-preguntó Sora a Izzy, este simplemente permaneció en silencio, Joe, reconoció que Izzy podía ser alguien realmente desesperante, no entendía el sentimiento de empatía del todo, aunque si lo hacía con él, al menos era lo que él pensaba.

-Izzy-le dijo Joe para hacerle volver a la realidad y tranquilizar un poco más a la nerviosa Sora.

-Creo que es mejor que los enfrentes aquí-dijo decididamente Izzy, tanto él como Sora se sorprendieron.

-¿Y el efecto sorpresa?-preguntó con ironía Joe-la idea de venir los tres solos es que no levantaremos las alarmas.

-Lo se, pero una vez entrados en la gruta, se levantarán, después de lo que ha pasado con Mervamon no dejarán que nos internemos asi como asi, hay que hacer que nuestros enemigos salgan, Sora y Piyomon los tentará con un ataque, eso provocará que salgan, mientras Joe y yo nos internamos en la caverna para buscar a Tentomon y Gomamon-les explico Izzy, Joe solo veía una gran grieta en el planteamiento.

-Sora y Piyomon son fuertes, pero no pueden ella solas con dos de los digimon ultras de Dragomon-le contestó Joe.

-No he dicho que tengan que batallar, solo un cebo, les harán alejarse de aquí, y ella volará a las ruinas de regreso-les explico Izzy.

-¡No pienso dejaros atrás!-le respondió Sora inmediatamente.

-Sora, has venido a ayudarnos, pero como habéis hecho antes vosotras, somos nosotros quienes tienen que acabar con nuestros enemigos, Joe y yo, tendremos que alcanzar el nivel necesario para enfrentarlos-le respondió Izzy.

-Es prácticamente un suicidio, no sabéis si lo conseguireis...-dijo Sora con un hilo de voz.

-Es la salida más lógica, no podemos sacrificar al único Digimon que tenemos que alcanza el nivel mega de forma satisfactoria, si Joe y yo no conseguimos que Tentomon y Gomamon consigan el nivel necesario, en toda la misión solo seremos un estorbo-le explico Izzy-es mejor caer aqui que ser un obstáculo para Kari en la lucha con Dragomon más adelante.

-¡Pero...!-empezó a decir Sora asustada.

-Es lo lógico-le respaldo Joe, y Sora lo miró de hito en hito.

-¡Ambos estáis locos!-le respondió Sora-¡No podéis pedirme que os abandone a vuestra suerte!

-No te pedimos eso, confía en nosotros, necesitamos hacer esto, necesitamos que nazca el mismo vínculo, si te tenemos a ti aquí, nos sentiremos a salvo, suena fatal, lo sé , Sora, pero se de lo que hablo, he estado en lugares en los que solo unos milimetros te apartaban de la trayectoria de proyectiles que te matarían al momento, se bien lo que te pedimos, pero confía en nosotros, se lo que hago... y siendo realistas-dijo Joe fingiendo toda la seguridad que podía-¿Cuantas veces se ha equivocado en uno de sus planes Izzy?

Joe vio en el rostro de Sora que quiso rebatir su argumento, pero no podía hacerlo, suspiro mientras miraba el suelo apesadumbrada, porque no podía rebatir sus argumentos suicidas.

-No murais, por favor...-le pidió Sora una pungida Piyomon la seguía por la lomba y separaban sus caminos.

Joe sin necesidad de hablar con Izzy, bajaron todo lo posible, cerca de la gruta sin entrar en ella, desde alli no podian divisar el interior, pero a internarse en una sima, sabían que no los iban a ver una vez que salieran de ella.

De pronto en el cielo se produjo un destello cegador, no había dudas que se trataban de Phoenixmon y las alarmas sonaron, era un sonido estremecedor.

De la gruta salieron raudos muchos Divermon y Machindramon, pero Joe tuvo que contener el aliento al ver a los seres que salieron de la gruta...

-Ogudomon y Neptunemon-dijo Izzy en un susurro a su oído.

Uno de ellos era un ser monstruoso, de muchas patas, garras afiladas y que parecía un insecto sideral, creado solo para la destrucción y el otro era una especie de gran tritón, con una larga y escamosa cola de pez y una armadura, portaba un báculo terrorífico en forma de tiburón, ambos a Joe le hicieron plantearse todo el valeroso discurso que le había dicho a Sora, sin dudas, esos Digimons habían sido creados para el mal, parecían terriblemente poderosos.

Pero Joe había aprendido algo en la guerra, una vez trazado un plan, había que seguirlo, porque el éxito no se conquistaba, se trabajaba en equipo y Sora estaba haciendo su parte, tenían el camino despejado, esos digimon parecían seguros de que estarían con Sora.

-Izzy vamos-dijo Joe mientras salía de su escondite, pero antes de tener una nefasta consecuencia, agarró a Izzy que se había tambaleado por el miedo y la conmoción de ver a los enemigos que le esperaban.

-Era más fácil explicar el plan a Sora que llevarlo a cabo...-se sincero Izzy asustado.

-Siempre es asi...-le dijo Joe mientras le tendía la mano.

Izzy y él se internaron en la gruta, una vez dentro no encontraron rastros de sus enemigos, Joe supuso que no se molestaron en poner más seguridad, ya que siendo tan laberíntico... alguien podía entrar, pero no parecía capaz de salir...

-El laberinto del Minotauro-dijo Izzy utilizando la armadura de la lógica y el conocimiento.

-Esto no son fábulas ni cuentos...-le respondió Joe-y el Minotauro sería el menos de nuestros problemas como esos decidan volver antes de encontrarnos con Tentomon y Gomamon...-le dijo Joe volviendo en sí a Izzy-¿Como llegaremos sin perdernos?

-El laberinto del Minotauro-le respondió Izzy mientras él se acercaba y le quitaba su chaqueta ante su sorpresa, tenia un sonrisa, rompió la chaqueta por sus costuras y empezó a deshilarla con una rapidez desconcertante.

-Fue un regalo del primer aniversario...-dijo Joe son sorna y admirado por la genialidad.

-Lo se, era regalo mío-le dijo sin más Izzy-te comprare otra si salimos de aquí...

-¿Otro aniversario?-le pregunto Joe, sabía que no era el momento, pero era demasiado tentador no aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no lo iba ha haber?-pregunto Izzy confuso, Joe se exaspero y siguió andando, seguido de Izzy.

Cuando él mismo descubrió lo que quería en la vida y al lado de quien quería vivirla, eso solo lo apartó más de su familia, de sus padres, pensó que también apartaría al único amigo que tenia, pero fue todo lo contrario, era un momento de mayor confusión y cambio de su vida, también felicidad y para Izzy fue lo mismo... hasta que Joe le propuso formalizar lo que tenían, ya que en Europa podían hacerlo, no quería ocultarse más y poder expresar lo que eran...

Izzy le rebatió que su relación no era lógica, por lo que no había nada que exponer a los demás...

Para Joe eso fue una ruptura, para Izzy... no tenía ni idea, y en esa parálisis en la relación vivía desde hacía algunos meses... lo que le pasaba a Yoshie era demasiado como para aclarar aquel punto, así que... así estaban las cosas.

-Joe...para-le llamó Izzy, pero Joe no quiso hacerlo-¿Porque no me has dicho que mi plan era una locura?-mientras se detenía, Joe se vio obligado a hacerlo también.

-Nunca te equivocas-le respondió Joe con total confianza.

-Me equivoqué sí he dicho y hecho... o no he hecho, algo que nos llevará a ti y a mi al final-le respondió Izzy, Joe sabía que no debía tener aquella conversación en aquel momento, pero posiblemente no salieran nunca de aquella cueva.

-Izzy…-le dijo Joe con cuidado- después de tanto tiempo... no lo se... después de años... pensé que tal vez los demás pudieran vernos a nosotros mismos, no solo como amigos, que supieran que somos algo más, no es algo que tengamos que decidir ahora, no es algo que tengas que hacer si no estas seguro o no te gusta la idea...

-Lo que me has dicho, de quedarme en Japón con mi madre, ¿Era para que nos separemos?-le preguntó Izzy, Joe se sintió herido.

-¡No!-le contestó con contundencia-lo hice por ti, porque lo necesitas, no por mi... solo pensaba en que seria lo mejor para ti...

-Cuando te apoye en lo de seguir los pasos de Shin lo hice por ti también, solo pensando en ti... lo que le has dicho a Sora... ¿Cuántas veces has visto la muerte tan de cerca?-le pregunto Izzy, Joe no le respondió, Izzy nunca le habia hablado de forma tan dolida-por eso no es lógico, decir a viva voz que estamos juntos y que un dia me digan que estás muerto, no quiero tener ante mi una vida contigo, si tu vas a estar en peligro, quiero que tengas un trabajo aburrido como el mío donde estés a salvo y en casa antes de que anochezca, eso para mi es lo que llamó lógico, cualquier otra cosa no quiero contemplarla... yo te puse en peligro ahora y ni te importo... confundes la valentía con temeridad y eso me asusta...

Joe se quedo sin palabras ante aquel gesto sincero de Izzy.

-Lo siento...-dijo simplemente Joe, entendió a Izzy, él no era Shin, quería honrar la memoria de su hermano, pero Izzy... Shin había vivido su vida como quería, el unico que queria era vivirla con Izzy...

Antes de que Joe pudiera decir algo más los dispositivos de ambos se iluminaron y sus mentes volvieron a la misión, Joe en ese momento sentía toda la fuerza necesaria para salir de allí, de lograrlo.

-Estamos cerca-le dijo Izzy cogiendo su dispositivo y tanto él como Izzy echaron a correr hacia la dirección donde su dispositivo se hacia mas fuerte, procurando no perder el hilo que les marcaba la salida de la intrincada cueva que era la guarida de sus enemigos.

Siguieron corriendo unos minutos mas, Joe no pudo evitar sentir pasos a su espalda, ya estaban sin tiempo, tenían que encontrar ya a Gomamon y a Tentomon. Siguieron corriendo con el corazón en un puño cuando vislumbraron el final de la luz, cada vez que se acercaban más, pero no eran capaces de ver nada, cuando llegaron a una pequeña caverna excavada en la piedra…

Allí estaban Gomamon y Tentomon, Joe estaba sin palabras, la alegría se convirtió en miedo, ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un milímetro, tanto él como Izzy se inclinaron y se miraron con impotencia, el era medico pero no podía ayudar a sus compañeros, carecía del conocimiento para hacerlo.

-Tenemos que salir…-dijo Izzy intentando tensar el hilo pero este de pronto hizo un movimiento extraño y ya estaba suelto… no sabía a qué altura… pero habían cortado el hilo, no tenían escapatoria, Izzy le miró con pavor, quiso acercarse y decirle algo- gracias-dijo sin más Izzy, Joe lo miró sin entender- por no darme por perdido cuando me esforzaba por que me fueras indiferente…

Joe ya no dijo nada más, le tomo de la mano, sus dispositivos ya no reaccionaban y sus enemigos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, era el final, pero era el final con Izzy, era un buen final.

-Niños elegidos-dijo un voz escamosa.

Joe no sabía que Digimon era, solo observaba a Izzy, contrariamente, no parecía asustado, parecía aliviado, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se había guardado aquello, durante años, jamás le dijo aquello, Izzy pese a la frialdad con la que había tratado su relación en estos años quiso tener una última rendición romántica, era completamente irónico…

-Te quiero…-le dijo sin mas Joe depositando todo lo que era en aquellas palabras, sus últimas palabras.

-Lo se-le respondió Izzy con seguridad.

Y de pronto dos haz de luz iluminaron todo el lugar, ante todos los enemigos que abarrotaban la caverna se presentaron dos majestuosos digimons megas.

-¡HerculesKabuterimon!

-¡Vikemon!

El silencio era ensordecedor, se quedó sin aliento, viendo el ataque convinado de los dos digimons como arrasaron a sus rivales de la caverna, no había sido una batalla de un solo ataque sus digimon habían arrasado a los rivales.

Al reencontrarse con sus compañeros se dio cuenta que Izzy le miraba y podía ver en su cara que por fin vio que era lógico seguir juntos, porque así eran más fuertes.


End file.
